First Comes Marriage
by GoodCompletedTwiFic
Summary: You know the rhyme... first comes love, the comes marriage... Except it doesn't quite work out that way for Draco and Ginny.
1. 01

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ and all characters associated with the fabulous J.K. Rowling belong to her and those affiliated with the franchise. I'm only having a bit of fun.

_A/N: Some of you may have read this story on the LiveJournal. It's the basically the same, but I've done some editing and re-writing. Many thanks to the wonderful **Rainpuddle13** for the fabulous beta._

_

* * *

_

First Comes Marriage, Chapter 1 

Engaged.

His only sister and the youngest Weasley was engaged to be married.

Ron Weasley didn't know which was worse - the fact that he was _reading_ about it in the paper instead of hearing it from Ginny or that she was apparently engaged to the slimy git.

He was a bit upset she hadn't told him in person - or any of the family he had gathered from all the Floo calls this morning. By now, Ron was convinced the whole thing was Malfoy's idea. He'd probably decided they should stage a party announcing their engagement, without informing any of her family. And Gin, under the _Imperius_, had gone along with it.

Ron idly wondered if Malfoys were above brainwashing. There was no way a Weasley loved a Malfoy. It was against the Weasley code. It _had_ to be.

So Malfoy had tricked his sister into agreeing to marry him, and then announced it at some gala before discussing it with any of her family. Was it too much to ask for a woman's hand in marriage? Did that happen anymore? Although, Ron knew – neither his father nor his brothers would have agreed to the request. A Malfoy and a Weasley? Married? He would have been laughed right out of The Burrow.

Besides, Ginny wouldn't actually _marry_ him. Everyone knew Ginny was saving herself for Harry. Since she was ten years old, the _only_ boy who ever mattered to Ginny Weasley was Harry Potter. She would be the one who finally made Harry his brother.

At the moment, Ron was choosing to forget about Michael Corner and Dean Thomas. There was also the fling with Seamus seventh year… and Oliver Wood when he'd visited the twins at their shop two summers ago. Okay, so maybe she wasn't as hung up on Harry as she once was. Being her older brother, he'd have to change that. It seemed that a visit with his best friend was in order.

Ginny and the ferret? It would never happen. Hell would freeze over first.

* * *

Across town, Ginny Weasley was finding that hell was about to freeze over. Judging from the size of the rock on her right hand (the traditional Malfoy engagement ring, that she would remove as soon as she got home) and the newly purchased white dress robes from Madam Malkin's, she was beginning to realize this was real. 

Here she was, about to marry Draco sodding Malfoy. The prat with whom she connected some of her best and worst moments at Hogwarts. She still considered her most humiliating moment the day he stole her singing Valentine for Harry. He was the boy who tormented Ron, called Hermione a Mudblood, and, above all else, hated Harry Potter.

Draco was also the first boy she _really_ kissed. In retrospect, Ginny knew she was kissing all of the frogs, trying to find her prince. Draco surprised her – he never turned into a prince, but she soon found she didn't mind so much. Whatever their reasons in the beginning changed as they started to know each other.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a loud curse. They'd abruptly stopped and apparently there was a distraction up ahead. Her blond companion was less than pleased, given the string of profanities he released. As he determined a better route, the redhead took a moment to study him. No, Draco Malfoy was definitely not a prince. At least he wasn't _her_ prince. Once, a long time ago, she thought they might work something out, but since then years had separated them. Time and experiences took them both in different directions and down different paths. The only reason they were here today was Lucius Malfoy. Ginny shuddered at the thought of him.

Draco finally managed to get them through part of the crowd and down a side alley. Her hand was tucked inside of his as he pulled her along. Ginny was dreading their arrival at the very building where her father and Percy worked. They'd only announced their engagement yesterday and, as instructed by Lucius, they were to marry today.

Ginny disliked the amount of control the Death Eater had over their lives. Even if Draco was working closely with Snape and Professor Dumbledore, she still felt her own lack of control in the situation. Strangely, it wasn't entirely the whole idea of marriage – it was almost a secret wish (one she never admitted to herself) that she and Draco might have some success – it was starting a life with someone she no longer felt she knew.

Everything she knew about Draco Malfoy came from the society papers. Just from looking at him, Ginny knew he'd grown out of the awkwardness of his teens and into the body of a man. However, society papers and attractiveness wasn't something they could talk about. In the tiniest, deepest part of her heart Ginny was terrified of becoming Narcissa Malfoy. She didn't want to devote her life to a man who could never love her.

With that realization, she stopped short. Devote her life to him? Becoming Narcissa Malfoy? Was she _insane_? Their marriage was for show only! "Get a grip," she told herself. Draco was looking at her oddly. "Sorry."

"Why didn't we Apparate?" he asked, his patience wearing thin. This situation was going from bad to worse as each minute ticked away.

Ginny looked down, embarrassed by her earlier thoughts. She was thinking of having a real marriage and Draco was probably planning on what he'd give her in the divorce settlement. The entire situation was wrong. "Yes, because I'm in such a hurry to be Mrs. Ferret," she quipped. "I can't believe I'm not more excited!"

Draco didn't respond, only taking her hand again. Bloody hell, why was Diagon Alley so crowded? It was a Tuesday morning, shouldn't everyone be at work?

"We're almost there," he called back. "You haven't dirtied your robes, have you?"

"What does it matter? It's not like this is a _real_ wedding."

"I'm a Malfoy," her groom explained, "and Malfoys don't get married in wrinkled robes."

"Well I'm a Weasley—"

"Only for about ten more minutes, thank Merlin."

Ginny yanked against his grip, pulling herself free. She stopped for the second time in less than a minute and waited for him to do the same. When he turned to face her, his silver eyes were wide and she knew she'd surprised him. Once Ginny was sure his attention was on her, she said very clearly, "If you're going to insult my family, I don't think I want to marry you."

Draco scrubbed his hands across his face in frustration. "It wasn't meant as an insult, Weasley."

"Ginny."

"Ginny," Draco repeated. "I wasn't insulting your family. I have nothing against them."

"You're such a bad liar."

He raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, I have nothing against any of them but Ron. Happy?"

"For the duration of this marriage, there will be no more insults against **any** of my family members." She paused for a minute. "Including Ron."

Draco groaned loudly. "You're no fun." He nodded his head. "Fine. But you can't refer to me as ferret or Death Eater or any of the other names you're so fond of." He extended his hand to her again. "You ready?"

Her fingers wrapped around his easily and they arrived at the Ministry about ten minutes later without another conflict.

They found the marriage office on the fourth floor. Draco paid the twenty-five galleons needed to obtain a marriage license and took her to wait in the lobby.

Fifteen minutes later, they were standing in front of Mr. Gordon McDonald (according to the plate on his desk). He was an older man, with wisps of gray-white hair peaking from beneath his Muggle cap. Ginny was reminded of Remus Lupin.

The Ministry official performed the ceremony quickly, both Draco and Ginny repeating what they were told to repeat. The ceremony was just protocol - they'd sat up half the night detailing the ins and outs of their "marriage." Both knew what to expect from the other.

When Mr. McDonald announced them husband and wife, he instructed Draco to kiss his bride.

The Malfoy heir took a step closer, invading his new wife's personal space. His arms wound around her back as he pulled her to him. Draco pressed a kiss to the left corner of her mouth, then to the right. His lips broke contact with her skin and he smiled. Ginny opened her mouth to say something when Draco silenced her with one final kiss.

His lips were gentle against hers, asking - not demanding - that she open for him. She parted her lips in invitation, allowing his tongue to duck into her mouth. Ginny could feel his arms tighten around her back, even as her hands fisted in his robes. She couldn't decide if she wanted to pull him closer or push him away. Finally, she decided he should be the judge. She clearly wasn't in control any longer.

After what felt like an eternity, Draco pulled back. He could feel the self-satisfaction rising within him. His new bride looked dazed - her lips were swollen and she looked thoroughly kissed. Draco found himself wondering if she'd been properly kissed since his seventh year. The thought led him to think of their wedding night - the wedding night Ginny previously insisted would never happen. He'd see about that, Draco thought smugly. A few more kisses and she'd be begging him to bed her.

The blond-haired man went in for one more kiss, gently brushing his lips across hers. Ginny's eyes were closed and she was enjoying the feeling of being pressed against his hard chest. Draco didn't know at that moment Ginny might have agreed to anything. Unfortunately, he ruined the peace between them with his next statement.

"By the way, Malfoys don't believe in divorce."


	2. 02

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ and all characters associated with the fabulous J.K. Rowling belong to her and those affiliated with the franchise. I'm only having a bit of fun.

A/N: Many people have contacted me about my LJ… I would recommend that you read the story as I post it here. When I originally posted it to my LJ, it was unbetaed and written spur-of-the-moment. As I'm revisiting each chapter, I'm adding more story and editing some parts out. If you want to read what I've posted on my LJ, then please feel free. However, still read this version too – it's much, much better.

First Comes Marriage, Chapter 2 

The cold water brought her back to reality. The redhead sighed heavily before patting her face dry. What was she doing there?

What was she thinking? She knew she didn't belong there. She never would. Even the _guest room_ in Draco's flat made her feel out of place. She was here, with him. They would be living together. They were _married_. As in husband and wife. They'd exchanged vows and everything.

How could so much have changed in just a few days? Life as she knew it was over.

Only a short while ago, she'd been sitting at her desk in the Ministry, minding her own business. That's when an express owl arrived from Professor Dumbledore, requesting her immediate presence at Hogwarts. Her boss was hesitant in letting her leave, but after a quick Floo call to Dumbledore he relented. Ginny rushed home curious as to why her old Headmaster would need her.

Snape met her at the door. His "Miss Weasley," was the only greeting she received from him. He glanced her up and down before turning, his black robes billowing behind him, and started down the main corridor. Ginny found herself unsettled by this, but followed him regardless. What turned out to be more unsettling was what (or should she say who?) was waiting for her in the Headmaster's office.

Draco Malfoy. Heir to the Malfoy millions, a notorious playwizard, unscrupulous businessman, and… the one man she could never quite forget. Ginny steeled herself against that last thought and focused on the three before it. He was rich, slimy, and promiscuous. She doubted he even remembered their time together.

He didn't look like the same boy who made Ron's life miserable. The Malfoy heir was like a picture of the aristocracy. From across the room Ginny could see how well his muscles filled out his robes and his face no longer seemed pointy. His blond hair was cut short and worn loose. Her fingers itched to comb through the silky, gel-free blond tresses. The redhead clinched her fists at her sides and took a deep breath. Whatever she was here for obviously involved Draco.

She was far more familiar with Draco than any Weasley had been with a Malfoy, ever. At the time they were in school, she probably knew him better than any student at Hogwarts. What was once snogging behind draperies and in deserted classrooms quickly changed into something more. Their relationship was kept in private, as both knew no one would understand. It only lasted part of her sixth year and neither every told anyone. When Draco left Hogwarts, their families were none the wiser. It was never very serious and she accepted his decision not to see her after school ended. He was, after all, the Malfoy heir and she would always be a Weasley. The redhead joined her Mum in crying during the finishing ceremony, but her tears were not for Ron, Harry, and Hermione. The few tears she shed was for the boy she knew and the girl she'd been. Her heart broke a little that day, but Ginny never looked back.

Back to Friday in Dumbledore's office – he was sitting in a winged-back chair, looking the part of the Malfoy heir. His robes likely cost more than she earned in a month. She felt extremely uncomfortable in her standard-issue black Ministry robes. She should have changed before leaving her flat.

"Miss Weasley, thank you for joining us on such short notice."

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny replied politely. Her eyes never left Draco.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer."

"Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore didn't feel the need to say anything else. He returned his attention to Ginny and with a flick of his wand, another chair appeared for her. "Please, sit down. We have much to discuss."

Ginny couldn't think of anything they might need to discuss. Or at least anything with Draco Malfoy in the room. He was an Auror, but there was always some gossip linking him back to his father and whoever the next Dark Lord might be. Ginny didn't want to believe it, but with his family history it was always a possibility.

"How can I help you, sir?" Her brown eyes turned to him, ignoring the man beside her.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I have a request of you, Miss Weasley. It is of the most unusual nature."

She immediately slid forward in her seat. "Yes sir?"

The old wizard's eyes swung to Draco. "Perhaps you'd like to explain, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco nodded. He turned in his chair and began to explain. "My fat—Lucius has made a request of me, one that I'm certain I shouldn't ignore. It involves your safety, but you're not going to like the idea."

The redhead was curious now. "What is it?"

The Malfoy heir held up a hand. "Will you hear me out before you refuse completely?"

Ginny found herself nodding.

"There has been an increase in Death Eater activity in the last six months. Lucius has even mentioned to Mother several times he might attempt escape from Azkaban to join with the Death Eaters—"

"But the Dark Lord—"

"Isn't dead," Draco answered her. "Potter only weakened him. Until Potter finishes the job, servants of Voldemort will do anything they can to insure his power. My mother's sister approached me several months ago and she made it clear she wished for me to join their efforts and take the place prepared for me since birth. Bellatrix indicated that Voldemort's return to power was imminent.

"I immediately reported this information to Professor Snape. Since then, we have been trying to work on a plan to prevent resurrection."

"Where do I fit in?" Ginny asked.

"I'm getting there." Draco closed his eyes, savoring the last moments of peace before the storm. "Two weeks ago, my father informed me of my first task as a servant of the Dark Lord. He wants me to get married."

"So?"

"He wants me to marry _you_, Weasley."

"No," she replied immediately.

Draco didn't seem all that surprised by her immediate reaction. "You said you'd hear me out."

"I've heard enough." Ginny turned to Professor Dumbledore. "Tell me there's something else I can do to help?"

"I'm afraid, Miss Weasley, that this is where you'll be of best service. Lucius has requested you specifically to be Draco's bride."

Ginny sighed heavily. "My father. This is some sick game to get at my father."

"We think so, yes." The Headmaster's tone was gentle as he detailed the plan to her. He explained why this was important and how she could help. "We need you, Ginevra."

"The marriage will be in name only, Weasley. After Voldemort is dead, we'll divorce or have it annulled. Whichever you want."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Are you certain you aren't a Death Eater spy?"

In spite of himself, Draco could feel the corners of his mouth quirking into a smile. He would expect nothing less from Ginny. "I'm on your side, Ginny."

For some reason, she believed him. Maybe because his silver eyes were pleading with her to help him, or he was talking to her - asking her - about the decision, or maybe she just really wanted to help the Cause, or maybe, just maybe, she really believed him. Maybe Draco Malfoy wasn't evil. An insufferable git, definitely. But not an evil insufferable git. "Alright," she agreed finally.

He flashed her a crooked smile. "Perfect."

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "We'll need to do this quickly. I've arranged for the wedding to be announced Monday evening at the Ministry sponsored Spring Gala and you'll wed the next day."

"The next day?" Ginny repeated. "That's… impossible."

"I assure you, Miss Weasley, it's very possible. It _must_ happen this way."

Ginny was pulled to the present when Draco knocked on the bathroom door. "Weasley, are you alive in there?"

"Stupid prat," she muttered under her breath.

"Weasley?" Draco repeated. "If you don't open this door in three seconds—"

His wife yanked the door open before he started counting. "What do you want? This is _my_ room."

Draco leaned against the door jam. "I thought you might like me to tuck you in."

"No thanks."

He eyed her carefully, finding that he liked the way she looked in his pyjamas. They were too big. "Did you know you look better in my clothes than I do?"

Ginny breezed past him into the bedroom. "Does that line actually _work_? Surely the great Draco Malfoy can come up with something better than that."

Draco watched her as she turned the covers on the bed back and climbed between the silk sheets. He didn't miss the sigh of contentment that crossed her face. Ginny Weasley had most likely never slept between something as fine as silk sheets before. And Draco knew he'd have to save his seduction attempts for another day. "It wasn't a line, Gin. You have to know you're beautiful."

He saw her blush before she turned away from him. "Are you sure you don't want me to tuck you in?"

Ginny nodded. "Go away, Draco."

He walked to the bed and pulled the covers up around her chin, making sure she was warm enough. "If you need anything, I'm across the hall. Don't hesitate, okay?" She nodded. "Goodnight, wife."

The redhead mumbled a goodnight at him.

Draco whispered _Nox_ before he closed the door and the room fell black. Moonlight from the window illuminated her body. He was slightly disappointed there would be no wedding night - at least not tonight - but he knew eventually he'd get what he wanted. Malfoy's always do. And if he played it right, he wouldn't even have to seduce her.

Inside, Ginny was a little disappointed he hadn't tried harder. Maybe her new husband wasn't interested. At least not in his wife.


	3. 03

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns them all.

_A/N: Thanks to Rainpuddle13 for the beta. _

Chapter 3 

Draco sat outside of Ginny's bedroom for an hour waiting to see if she would need anything. As awkward and uncomfortable their situation was, the blond wanted her to feel at home. He had a feeling she might be staying with him for an extended period, considering Lucius' sick mind.

After sometime alone with his thoughts, Draco finally admitted to himself he wanted her there. The kiss at their wedding wasn't a fluke. Despite the time since he'd left Hogwarts, his feelings for Ginevra Weasley still ran deep. Draco knew his life was planned from the moment he was born. There was very little, if any, doubt about his schooling, his career, or his future. Only his parents never considered what might happen if he fell in love. For five long years he tried to make himself feel something more than friendship towards Pansy, but the spark never ignited. After snogging Ginny once, Draco felt passion like he'd never known with the Slytherin girl. It was something that couldn't have been planned.

His plans first began to change when his father was incarcerated at the end of his fifth year. Over the following six months, Draco was allowed to think things through on his own. Upon returning for his sixth year, he wasn't intent on the revenge he'd promised Potter before. He realized that summer neither his father nor Potter were right all of the time. As more time passed, Lucius' faults became more evident to his son. His father was wrong about Voldemort, his wife, and his own son.

During all of these life-altering revelations, he stumbled across Ginny. From all of the Gryffindor do-gooders, she was the one who intrigued him. It wasn't Potter for his luck and blatant stupidity, or Granger for her brains, or even Weasley for his ability to make something from nothing. It was the one everyone considered a tag-a-long. She was the one who caught Draco's attention. Although, Draco admitted, her Bat-Bogey Hex helped him notice her a lot sooner.

During his seventh year, Ginny became one of the few he allowed close to him. He left Crabbe and Goyle to their own stupidity, the rest of the Slytherins to their plans for world domination, and his father to the Dark Lord. After awhile Draco convinced himself the only thing he needed in the world was Ginny Weasley. Their relationship, though, was never serious enough to be called a relationship. In the end, Draco was just another boy added to the long list of those she snogged at Hogwarts.

Ginny Weasley was the most popular girl in all the houses. He wouldn't call her _loose_ exactly, as he never managed to get into her pants. She told him once she was saving herself for true love, and that put an end to the conversation. Ginny was about having fun and getting to know different people. Over time, more than one bloke at Hogwarts fell in love with her. She just never returned the gesture.

Upon leaving Hogwarts, Draco entered Auror training with every intention of leaving Ginny behind. It didn't matter that he thought of her nearly every day, or would close his eyes and see her, or even that he wrote letters he eventually ended up burning. She was a Weasley. Malfoys and Weasleys did not marry and have a house full of children. Pursuing her would be suicide and Draco knew it. Though he'd long ago walked away from his father and all things dealing with the Dark Lord, he wasn't naïve. Lucius Malfoy would have them both killed before he allowed such a union to tarnish the Malfoy name.

To Draco's surprise, his father was willing to make an exception. Not long after being approached by Bellatrix, Lucius summoned him to Azkaban. Draco went under the pretenses of wanting to get back in with the Dark Lord. He claimed he'd seen the error of his ways and basically lied through his teeth. The son must have convinced the father, because the next day Lucius arranged through his solicitor for Draco to have access to the Malfoy vaults again. The truth to the whole situation was that Professor Snape advised Draco to attend the meeting and gather information that could be useful.

While in prison, Lucius developed a plan for Draco to position himself in good standing with Dumbledore and the Ministry. His job as an Auror gave him a foot in the door, but the Malfoy patriarch had devised a foolproof plan to give Draco a better standing. All in all, his son was rather bored with the idea until Ginevra Weasley was brought up. Lucius wanted Draco to seduce and marry her. In the beginning the younger man had been adamant in his refusal, but then his father mentioned two eligible suitors. Draco knew both men recently started working for the Ministry and suddenly he was trapped. There would be other casualties of war, of that he had no doubt, but Ginny would not become one. At the age of eleven she was touched by darkness and lived to tell the tale. Draco wasn't sure she was strong enough to survive that again.

That was how it happened. His father was the reason he was sitting on the floor, outside his own bedroom, hoping Ginny would come out wanting some water or to talk or for any reason, really. The light caught the platinum band she'd slipped on his left hand earlier and Draco sighed. A wedding ring was meant to represent a deep love between two people, among other things. This ring represented a business deal. He wasn't willing to sacrifice her, so he'd sacrifice himself in the process.

After some time, Draco left his post outside her door and began to wander through his flat. He was too restless to sleep. In the kitchen he retrieved a bottle of Ogden's. Draco took one look at the inside the refrigerator and knew they'd have to go to the market tomorrow. He wondered briefly if Ginny could even cook.

He checked the wards on the door and put up several more protection spells. He didn't want any unexpected visitors tonight, be it her family or his. Those calls would come soon enough. There was no reason to interrupt their sleep for them. Draco knew his furnishings weren't ideal. The leather couch and coffee table reflected his personality and lifestyle. Until today he was very content being a bachelor. Nothing said this more than the billiards table that occupied the back of the living area. Playing a game or two was often how he relaxed after a tedious day at work. He would talk to Ginny about it tomorrow.

Draco knew one could tell everything about a person from the appearance of their flat. His told him he was lonely - no friends, no family, no girlfriends to speak of. No pictures on the walls or really any reason to leave the fire burning. Unless it was his mother, he hardly received late-night Floo calls. Occasionally he would summon a liaison to accompany him for the evening, but those times were rare.

He lived comfortably on the Auror salary and what money his mother secretly sent him each month. At first he'd tried to refuse her, explaining he didn't want Lucius' blood money, but Narcissa Malfoy couldn't be swayed. If she couldn't take care of him, she'd make sure he was taken care of. She even employed a house-elf to clean his flat twice a week.

His life was his work. Since Hogwarts, Draco was satisfied with catching dark wizards. He put men and women like his father in prison regularly. The Malfoy heir lived on the outskirts of wizarding society - partly because of Lucius and partly because of a self-imposed exile. A time or two he'd considered leaving Britain completely. Going to France or Germany, or Merlin help him, America. Starting somewhere else, a place where _Malfoy_ didn't instantly strike fear into the hearts of others. If his father and Bellatrix had waited another six months to contact him, Draco was almost certain he'd be gone. And there were only two people he'd miss - his mother and the woman sleeping in his guest bedroom.

"_Nox_," he commanded in the living room and darkness greeted him. Draco took his wand and his firewhisky and went back down the hall.

He peaked in on Ginny, to find her curled on her side facing the door. The moonlight was streaming over her right shoulder and she was sleeping peacefully. More than anything, he was sorry she was dragged into this. His first thought was for her well being. Which was why he knew he needed to figure out what Lucius was playing at and take care of it as soon as possible.

The sooner his father was stopped, the sooner Ginny would be safe.

Draco rubbed his thumb against the smooth metal of his wedding band.

She would be safe… and single.


	4. 04

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and all of those affiliated with her.

Chapter 4

The redhead was awake the next morning before the sun completely broke the horizon. Ginny noticed someone left a house robe and slippers for her during the night. She idly wondered if it was Draco. Casting the thought aside, she covered her pyjamas and went exploring.

She wandered to the balcony of her bedroom and pushed the french doors open. When they arrived the previous day it was dark and she'd been exhausted. Not to mention her entire life had changed over a weekend. To go from being single, to being engaged and then married overnight was a lot for anyone to deal with.

Draco told her before that his flat was located in Brighton, which was south of London. He said he typically Apparated into work each morning around seven and arrived home after seven each night. He didn't ask for much from her, but his one instruction was very clear – she wasn't allowed to touch anything. This was _his_ home and she was just staying for a while.

Which made Ginny question what he meant by his comment about Malfoys and divorce. It was obvious that he couldn't wait for her to leave. However, for as long as it lasted, Ginny planned to enjoy the luxury of being a Malfoy. Despite his warning, she fully intended to enjoy Draco's flat. His spacious home was certainly better than her three-room flat in London.

His flat was situated on a cliff overlooking the English Channel. Her bedroom was large enough to fit her entire flat and the view was spectacular. Three of the walls housed large picture windows and provided a breathtaking view of the waterway. As she looked out the window, Ginny felt an amazing peace come over her. If Draco let her, she would stay there forever.

After some time she went in search for her husband. She hadn't heard any noise since awakening and absently wondered if he'd gone into work. She didn't think so, as they were supposed to be _honeymooning_. According to the owl from Percy, the Ministry didn't expect either of them back for at least a week. He said that if they needed more time, to be sure to let their superiors know – but Ginny noted sadly, her brother hadn't bothered to congratulate them. She was more than concerned as to how her family was taking the news of their nuptials, but she couldn't allow herself to think about it. Pushing those thoughts aside, she went in search of Draco.

In the hall outside her room she was greeted with silence. The previous night he'd indicated the room across the hall was his, but the door was pulled closed. Ginny knocked gently. "Draco?"

When the redhead didn't receive an answer, she turned the knob and pushed the door open. From the look of his bed it was apparent that it was slept on, but not in. The covers revealed the indention of a body and his robes from the night before were tossed over the back of a chair. There was a fire going and a light coming from his bathroom. She stood in the middle of his room, and turned slowly. Her eye was caught by his row of windows and she started over, wanting to see his view as well.

"What're you doing?" a cold voice asked from behind her.

She jumped slightly at the closeness of his voice. How long had he been standing there? "Draco—"

"You're in my room."

"I'm sorry," Ginny stuttered. "I thought maybe you went to work."

"On our honeymoon, Weasley?" he questioned. "This marriage is supposed to appear real."

"Oh." She crossed her arms across her chest and turned back toward the window. Ginny was unprepared for his coldness. "Your view is different from mine. What're those hills off in the distance?"

Draco took a step closer to her. She could feel his breath on her neck. "Why are you in my room?"

"I was looking for you. You didn't sleep in your bed."

He didn't feel like the statement required a response, but he gave her one anyway. "I slept a few hours. I woke up early so I went to get breakfast."

The redhead looked back over her shoulder at him. "Breakfast?"

"It's in the living room. Why are you in my room?"

She frowned at his persistence, before she sighed and gave him an answer. "I woke up to silence. I thought you'd left me alone. Last night you said this was your room, so it was only logical that I look for you here," Ginny explained.

"This is my room." Draco turned away and left her standing by the window. "Breakfast is waiting."

The redhead could do nothing but follow him. Ginny watched as he sat down on the far end of the couch and reached for a cup. "Tea," he indicated. "There's another." She took the second cup before sitting down across from him. "I didn't know what you liked for breakfast, so I bought a selection."

From where she was sitting, it looked like he might have bought everything on the menu. She could see muffins, scones, biscuits, croissants, and a few things she couldn't identify. They were also in every variety she could think of. Ginny also saw smaller jars, containing jam and butter. After a moment she reached for a chocolate croissant. When Draco snickered, her hand stopped mid-air and she looked at him. "What?"

"No, take it," her husband instructed. "I bought them for you. I just find it odd you like chocolate first thing in the morning."

"If you didn't want me to eat it, you shouldn't have bought them," her temper flared.

"Eat it, Weasley."

"Ginny," she corrected. "That's the second time you've used my last name this morning."

"Your last name is Malfoy, or did you forget?"

Holding up her left hand, showcasing the wedding band, Ginny did her best impression of his smirk. "How could I?"

Draco didn't respond and continued to drink his tea. Somewhere along the way, he'd also produced a _Daily Prophet_ and was reading it. On the front page, there was a picture of them leaving the Ministry of Magic the previous day. His eyes narrowed – he didn't recall seeing any photographers as they left. For a moment his gaze softened as he studied the smile on his new wife's face. Was it possible she wasn't as displeased as he thought? "Weas—Ginny, did you tell your family we were getting married?"

"Not yet."

"What about the engagement?"

She reached for another croissant. "No. Why?"

He held up the paper for her and Ginny focused on the giant headline. In bold letters splashed across the front page she read in horror **MALFOY HEIR TAKES BRIDE**. "They know."

The redhead yanked the paper from his hands and immediately started skimming the article. She noted in distaste that the cow, Rita Skeeter, wrote the piece. Immediately she knew it was all a pack of lies.

"Blackmail… nemesis… daughter of Arthur Weasley… former heir to Malfoy millions… pregnant… **pregnant**?" Ginny dropped the paper. "I'm not pregnant!"

"I would hope not."

"Who told them I was pregnant? That means… oh no… Draco, do you know what that means?" All the colour drained from her face and she looked at him.

"That they're happy for us?" he guessed.

She put her face into her hands. "If my family reads this, they're going to think I'm pregnant. They'll think we got married because we had to. Because we were sleeping together and you got me pregnant… It means my family will think you and I have had…" Ginny trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"Sex?" Draco guessed.

Her face still in her hands, she nodded mutely.

"Would that be so bad, Gin?"

A second later, Draco regretted his question. At that very moment, there was a loud banging on the front door. "Malfoy! I know you're in there! Open up! I want to see my sister! Open the damn door you slimy git! I want to see Ginny!"

Draco and Ginny exchanged glances, both of them grimacing. Ron Weasley was at the door with what sounded like a herd of elephants. But Ginny knew very likely it was only her brothers.


	5. 05

_Disclaimer: _This is the work of a fan that has no affiliation _Harry Potter_, J.K. Rowling, or any of her affiliates. Don't sue me.

_Supreme thanks to Rainpuddle13 for the wonderful beta._

**Chapter 5**

Ginny watched as Draco continued drinking his tea and reading the paper. The pounding had immobilized her, yet he seemed completely unaffected. "Would you get that? It's _your_ family after all."

She turned her wide brown eyes to study him, taken back by his tone. One would think it was his Slytherin mates at the door. "Why aren't you worried about this?"

"I think the question should be, why are you worried about them?"

"They're my brothers—"

"I'll be the one they pound, Weasley, not you." He didn't remove his eyes from the paper as he turned the page. The Falcons had won again, putting them in front of Puddlemere by half a game. "Your brothers won't hurt you, they'll just want to know what you were thinking. I expect they'll attempt to beat me to a bloody pulp."

His wife rolled her eyes. "They may not like you, but they're not that uncivilized."

This did cause him to look up at her, skeptically. "The one immediately reaches for his wand every time he sees me, Gin. Even if we're just passing each other at the Ministry."

"Which one? Ron?"

"No, the pillock and I avoid each other like the plague. He's too easy to rouse - there's no fun in it anymore. Although, I do expect he'll be upset over our wedding. It's the one… Preeny?"

"Percy," Ginny clarified. "His name is Percy. Draco, you were at Hogwarts together for three years."

"He had red hair and wore second-hand robes. Not something I liked at Hogwarts."

"I had red hair and wore second-hand robes, Malfoy. You certainly liked me. Care to explain why?"

"Easy," he smirked. "You had tits. Very nice tits."

"**Ginny!**" her brothers shouted from outside.

However, the redhead was too shocked by Draco's admission to pay attention to her brothers' pleas. "You…"

"Are we going to discuss your assets or decide what to do about your dozen brothers?"

"Why do my brothers even know where you live, Malfoy?" she retorted. "Have them over for tea often?"

He looked up at the ceiling and cursed. She was so frustrating! "Let's see: two of them work at the Ministry, where I work, one of them works at Gringotts, where I have several accounts, and then there's your father—who knows bloody everything. What do you think?"

"I would have thought your home would be unplottable!" Ginny stood up and started towards the door, but stopped when the banging started again. Perhaps she'd let them take all of their frustration out on the door, and then let them in.

"That's the trouble with living in a flat in the middle of a nowhere: you don't really think about uninvited guests."

"Stop." Ginny turned to face him, trying to ignore the renewed pounding at the door. "We'll have to let them in. I know my brothers and they won't leave until they see me. They'll break down the door first."

"Bunch of barbarians, then?"

"They're my brothers!" she exclaimed. "We'll just… We're in this together, okay? No matter what they say or how badly they try to hurt you, I won't go with them. I won't leave you." Her eyes sought his out as she tried to reassure him. As long as they were married, they were partners. She couldn't abandon him, even though he sometimes deserved it.

Draco studied her for a moment from his position on the couch, seemingly trying to discern if she was sincere or not. Finally, he stood and nodded. "Thank you. But if they start throwing curses, I expect you to hex them, brothers or not."

He was standing directly beside her, holding her hand and hopefully providing her with extra courage, when she opened the door. On the other side he saw four very angry brothers and two who looked rather bored with the whole situation. They would be his allies, Draco decided.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted. The youngest Weasley brother stepped forward and wrapped his sister in a hug. She patted him awkwardly on the back with one hand. "You're okay!"

"Of course, I'm okay." The redheaded woman laughed softly. "What did you expect?"

Ron glared at Draco over her shoulder. "I didn't know what to expect."

Ginny stepped back toward Draco. Her husband, to reassure her, squeezed her hand tightly. She seemed to be doing fine so far. "I got married, Ron, not hit by a train. I'm fine."

"You're obviously not fine, if you're married to _him_," Percy spoke for the first time. "We're here to take you home."

The redhead felt Draco stiffen beside her. She idly wondered if Percy really disliked her husband so much. She forced a smile on her face and moved to the side so her family could enter. "Would you like to come in? We were just having breakfast. There's enough for everyone."

The twins, Ron, and Percy all pushed their way through the door. Bill and Charlie followed behind, silently. Ginny smiled warmly at Charlie who looked apologetic. "We didn't come for breakfast, Gin. Get your things, we're leaving."

The young woman turned to look up at Ron. Of all of her brothers, Ron was the one she hated letting down the most. But today, she didn't have a choice. "I'm not leaving."

Ron looked from Ginny to Draco, his blue eyes hardened. "Yes, you are. You're coming back to the Burrow with us. So we can talk about this."

Ginny moved, forcing Ron to follow her with his eyes. She wanted to be sure she had their attention. If she could keep them focused, then perhaps they would let Draco be. "I'm not leaving, Ron. Draco and I live here together and I won't allow you to barge in and start giving orders."

"Together?" Percy questioned. "You haven't lived here twelve hours, Ginevra! Unless—is there something you've been hiding from us?"

She grit her teeth and ignored him. "You can't force me to leave my own home. If this were my flat in London, you'd want to sit down and talk rationally." She tugged on Draco's arm, leading him the sofa. They sat and she motioned for her brothers to sit where they could. "If you want to talk about this, we can. Anything you want to eat or drink is here, there's plenty of breakfast for everyone. Just be clear that I'm not leaving with you."

"Ginny, you don't know what you're saying." That was Fred.

"Yeah, Malfoy's probably got you under an _Imperius_, or something." And George.

Their sister negated this with a shake of her head. "I'm here because I want to be. Draco and I are married now."

"Gin—" Percy.

"I love you all for being here, but you don't need to be."

"But—" Fred.

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"You can't be—" George.

Draco put a hand on the small of her back. He needed the contact as much as she did. "I want to be with him," Ginny continued. She was so focused on making her brothers believe her, she almost missed the way Draco's hand stilled against her back. Why would he react like that? Her mind tried to wrap around it just when Ron started to speak again.

"What about the baby?" he asked.

"I'm not pregnant, Ron." Ginny could feel the flush cover her cheeks. This was the one thing she didn't want to talk about.

In his hand he held that morning's _Daily Prophet_. "According to this, you are."

Her mind was working overtime to develop an intelligent reply. Nothing short of a negative pregnancy test would convince them completely. "Rita Skeeter wrote that article, proving once again she knows nothing. I'm not pregnant."

"How do we know?" Charlie asked. It was the first time either of her oldest brothers had said anything. "Would you tell us if you were?"

Ginny turned to the two of them and gave them a weak smile. "Charlie, Bill, I wouldn't lie to you. Not about this. I didn't marry Draco because I'm pregnant, I promise. I married him because I wanted to."

"You love him then?" Bill questioned.

If she hadn't just promised to not lie to them, she would have told Bill she was in love with Draco. As it stood, she wasn't entirely sure what her feelings for her husband were. She just needed more time to work them out. "I'm exactly where I want to be," Ginny finally answered.

Those were apparently the magic words, as Bill and Charlie took charge. A few moments later, all six of the men were outside the flat and preparing to Apparate home. Percy, Fred, George, and Ron were still protesting, but the two oldest were no longer listening. They both felt this trip would be pointless, but followed along to make sure Malfoy didn't get himself beat to a bloody pulp. Ron was still adamant that Ginny come with them, but she wouldn't be swayed. Charlie stayed outside to make sure they all left and Bill stepped back inside. He closed the door and turned to face his sister and her husband. "Ginny…"

His sister held up a hand, stopping whatever he might have said. "It's fine. If you hadn't come looking for me, I might have thought you didn't care."

"Never," Bill promised. His eyes shifted from his sister to his new brother-in-law. Taking a step forward, the oldest Weasley extended his hand. "Welcome to the family, then?"

Draco accepted the extended hand with a nod. He was still a bit surprised no one had drawn a wand on him. The Malfoy heir was rather impressed by his new wife and her diplomatic skills.

"You'll be at dinner next week, right?"

"We'll be there," Ginny promised. "Thank you, Bill. Thank Charlie, too."

Bill kissed his sister on the forehead before turning and leaving. Ginny and Draco stood, listening to the six distinct pops of Apparation. When the last one was counted, she turned to face her husband. Ginny gave him a small smile. "That could have been a lot worse."

Draco nodded in agreement. At the moment he was a bit overwhelmed by what she was making him feel. The blond watched, mesmerized, as his hand reached up to push her hair from her face. He traced the back of his fingers across the soft skin of her cheek. His gray eyes searched her face, looking outside of himself for answers. Ginny couldn't move, too wrapped up in the man in front of her. His fingers clasped her chin and Draco took a step forward. He was no longer in control of what was happening. His want for her had taken over. Draco was completely depending on Ginny to stop him. At that moment, she was immobilized. When he finally closed the distance between them, Ginny sighed contentedly. She merely wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.


	6. 06

**Disclaimer: **Draco and Ginny as well as anything you recognize from the wonderful _Harry Potter _universe are owned by Rowling & Co.

_Sorry for the long time between updates, I've been busy. Many thanks to Rainpuddle13 for the fantastic (and quick!) beta._

Hours later, they were still inside Draco's flat. After her brother's left, Ginny seemed to be in no hurry to see anyone else. She'd mentioned needing to Floo her parents, but eventually just wandered off to her room. Draco kept himself busy by looking over some family related things for his mother. Since the 'reunion' with his father, he was now the sole heir to both the Black and Malfoy family fortunes. His mother had long ago handed over controlling interests for the Blacks, but the Malfoy vaults had been neglected for years. Draco knew it would fall on his shoulders to restore greatness to his family name.

As he worked, he would occasionally hear a _thump_ as something hit the floor. When he'd checked on his wife earlier, he'd found her redecorating her bedroom. Draco knew she was only trying to make this feel like her home, but in some way it pleased him. He wanted her to be comfortable in his home. He was glad she'd found someway to occupy herself, as he wasn't ready to venture outside the flat. There was sure to be a media spectacle whenever they emerged and he wasn't sure Ginny was ready to handle it.

The Malfoy heir was a bit disappointed, however. He knew Ginny was keeping herself busy so she wouldn't have to be in the same room with him. Was his kissing so revolting to her? Could she be upset with herself for kissing him back? No matter how hard he concentrated on the paperwork before him, he couldn't escape his own mind.

Pushing the contracts aside, the blond sat back and listened to the sounds his wife was making. He wanted more than anything to offer to help, but he also understood she needed to work this out on her own. His thoughts turned internal and he began to examine the reason why he'd kissed her. He kept coming back to one thing: it made sense to him. After her brothers left—or even before—when they'd been pounding on the door, demanding entry, he'd been stunned by her vow to stay with him. Their marriage was fake and they both knew it, yet she risked the wrath of her family to stand by him. Draco knew it would have been easy to tell them the truth about his father. The Weasleys might not have liked it, but they would have understood. Ginny could have taken the easy way out, but she didn't. He respected that.

Time passed and morning faded into afternoon. He worked for a bit longer, always aware of the sounds Ginny was making. When they stopped, Draco decided it was time to get out of the apartment. Lunch would be a perfect excuse. There was no food to speak of and he was afraid of what she'd changed in her room. He almost expected half of his flat to be decorated in red and gold now. When their marriage ended, the blond knew he'd have to live with whatever changes she made. He'd been very clear about this being his home, but Draco knew he'd never stop her from making whatever changes she wanted. Even now he could see her cloak tossed haphazardly over the back of a chair. Didn't she know there was a cloak closet for that purpose? Almost in front of his eyes his orderly life was being turned upside down.

Draco heard her bedroom door open and close and then another door open down the hall. If they were leaving the flat, now was the time. He stacked his work in a neat pile beside the couch and stood. Draco resisted the urge to hang her cloak. Sylvia, the house elf his mother employed to clean his flat, would be in later to take care of it. "Weasley?" he called out.

"In your study," she called back.

His redheaded bride was busy hanging something behind his desk. Draco casually leaned against the doorjamb, watching her struggle with the picture. "What're you doing?"

"Hanging this," she glanced back over her shoulder and smiled. "Can you help?"

Draco rolled his eyes and straightened, taking out his wand. "Bloody women, have to make everything so complicated." With a quick swish and flick, the painting was perfectly placed on the wall. Draco studied it for a moment, thinking he knew the place but couldn't place it. "What is it?"

"The grounds at Hogwarts."

"From what vantage point?"

"The Astronomy Tower." Ginny went around the desk to study his work. The painting was level and centered perfectly behind his chair. She turned to face him and smiled again. "Thank you," the redhead told him. Draco frowned when she didn't say anything else and left the room.

"Weasley," he called behind her. His frown deepened when she kept walking, knowing she could hear him. He realized his error and cursed under his breath. "Ginny?"

She stopped at her doorway and looked back at him. "Yes?"

"The painting," he said. "Who's the artist?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "I am."

Draco unsuccessfully tried to hide his surprise. "You paint?"

"I dabble. Don't act so surprised. I did that my sixth year, while you and I were…"

"Right." The blond felt like he should have known that, especially if they were together at the time. "I didn't know you painted."

"I don't," she told him. "I dabble. What, did you think I only went to the Astronomy Tower for one thing?"

"You did have a bit of a reputation—" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

She turned to face him fully, her hands resting on her hips. "Are you implying that I was loose at Hogwarts?"

"Gin—"

"No," she cut him off. "Is that what you're trying to say? That I was loose?"

"You did snog quite a few boys," he began.

"Yes, during my fourth and fifth year, particularly. Michael, Dean, Seamus, Harry, Neville." Each name came from her lips a little louder than the previous. "Let's not forget Blaise my sixth year! I could see why you might think that, Draco."

"Blaise?" Draco questioned. "You snogged Blaise?"

She rolled her eyes. "Like you didn't know. Damned Slytherins could never keep a secret."

"I resent that—"

"Then there was the most important Slytherin of all! **You**! I snogged Draco Malfoy!"

"Ginny," he tried.

"No. I don't want to hear it. What else did you think about me while I was at Hogwarts? You enormous prat. I've never met a bigger hypocrite."

"What do you mean by that?" Draco could feel his temper beginning to rise.

"How many girls did you shag at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked bitterly. "Pansy, Hannah, Susan, Mandy Brocklehurst, and probably countless others. You had a number of slags before I came around, Draco. Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs alike. Then stupid Ginny Weasley comes along and you complete your tour of all four houses! I'm the only Gryffindor you ever bothered with, so I guess I should be relieved."

"Who I shagged is my business!" he yelled at her. Draco stopped and tried to collect himself. When he spoke again, his voice was even and controlled. "You and I never…in case you've forgotten. And don't accuse me of not caring for you. You didn't care, you _never_ cared, so why are you bringing this up now?"

"I never cared?" she questioned. Ginny let out a short, bitter laugh. "I kissed you and couldn't kiss anyone else, Draco. At the end of your seventh year, when you told me we should both move on with our lives, I didn't know what to do. I came back to finish school, and did what you told me to do. I moved on." She went into her bedroom door, slamming the door behind her. 

Draco stood in the doorway of his study completely stunned. Had she just admitted to caring for him? At least while they were at Hogwarts? He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. None of it seemed possible and he wouldn't have believed it had he not heard it with his own ears. Ginny Weasley had feelings for him. Those feelings might be dead now, but at one time she'd genuinely cared for him.

Returning to the living room, Draco went straight for the mini bar. He poured a healthy splash of scotch in a tumbler and downed it in one swallow. Most of the time he avoided Muggle alcohol, as he didn't care for the loss of control that came along with it. Right now, however, he welcomed the burn as the amber liquid settled into his stomach. He needed to regain some control over himself before he faced her again.

He was amazed that she could still get under his skin like that. Even before their affair began at Hogwarts, little Ginny Weasley still unnerved him like no other. Draco poured himself another drink and prepared for another confrontation. He already knew he needed to apologize. Leaving his glass at the bar, he went to her door.

The Malfoy heir could hear her crying from outside the room. Knocking lightly, he waited for an answer. "Weasley?" he asked softly.

He wasn't surprised when he was met with silence. "Weasley?" Draco called again, louder. "Open up, I know you're in there."

"Leave me alone!" she yelled through the door. "Go away."

"Come on, Ginny, we need to talk about this."

"I don't have anything to say to you. Leave me alone."

"I'm not above opening this door. You have three seconds to open up," he warned her. "One… two… three…"

Ginny yanked the door open and glared at him. "What?"

Draco was too busy with the tears glistening down her cheeks to answer her. She looked amazingly sad and Draco cursed himself for doing this to her.

"Well?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"Well?" her husband repeated.

"What do you want? Don't tell me you're mad; you acted like a bloody pillock. You deserve everything you get."

Draco raised his hands in surrender. "You're right. I'm sorry if I… said something you didn't like."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "How often do you apologize to people, Malfoy?"

"Hardly ever," Draco admitted.

"I can tell. You're horrible at it."

Her honesty made him grin. It was rare to find someone who wasn't afraid to call him on his rubbish. "Malfoy's don't usually apologize for anything we do."

"Weasleys expect apologies when the other person is clearly in the wrong."

Draco nodded. "Right. I'm sorry then. I didn't mean to… do whatever I did."

"Upset me?" Ginny suggested. "You didn't mean to upset me." 

"Yes. I didn't mean to upset you." When she smiled at him, Draco knew he'd be apologizing a lot in the future. Especially if it meant she'd keep looking at him like that. He was relieved to put this behind them and decided to change the subject. Earlier he'd been intent on asking her out to lunch, and now seemed as good a time as any. "Would you like some lunch?"

The redhead shrugged. "I could eat."

"Get your cloak. We'll go to Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?" she questioned. "Why can't we just make something here?"

"Since news of our wedding broke so quickly, I think we should be seen in public. Everyone will be curious if the gossip is real. Besides, I don't typically eat here, so there's no food."

"Right." Ginny studied him, feeling uneasy. Was she ready to be seen in public as Mrs. Draco Malfoy? Still unsure, she started to shut the door. "Give me ten minutes, and I'll be ready."

Her husband was waiting in the living room when she reappeared seven minutes later. She'd washed away her tears and changed out of her plain black robes from before. The emerald green complimented her hair and Draco noticed that the bright colour didn't wash her out as much. He made a mental note to tell her later. Slytherin Green looked amazing on her. "Ready?"

Ginny pulled her wand from her pocket and nodded. "Diagon Alley, right?"  
"The Leaky Cauldron." Draco never blinked as she Disapparated. After she was gone, he raised the security wards for the flat and followed after her. 

The redhead was waiting for him outside of the Leaky Cauldron. She took his hand when he offered it and asked, "Where do you want to eat?"

"It doesn't matter. Do you want to pick, or should I?" She let him take the lead, guiding her throughout Diagon Alley. They'd made so many turns, Ginny was glad he was with her. She was certain she'd never make it back if she were alone.

"Do you like fish?" he asked.

The redhead wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Curious. A Brit who doesn't like fish," Draco teased her. "Fine then, no fish. We'll find somewhere else."

In the end, he decided to take her to his Mum's favorite restaurant. When he was a child, Narcissa would take her tea at _Summerbee's_ every day. Before he left for Hogwarts, she would often allow Draco to come along with her.

The restaurant wasn't formal, which surprised Ginny, and the menu was varied for all types of eaters. She decided on a large bowl of salad with chicken and Draco ordered a steak for himself. After the waiter left them, they soon found it was as easy for them to talk as ever.

"Your flat," she questioned. "How did you find it?"

"It was given to me. My mother is a Black, did you know that?"

"I think Harry might have mentioned it."

"How did—" he stopped. "The family tree. Sirius Black would have shown him. How familiar are you with my family, then?"

"I know the basics," Ginny admitted. "They used 12 Grimmauld Place as headquarters for the Order and I spent some time there. I've seen the tapestry."

Draco nodded. "Well, my mother is a Black, as am I. Sirius Black and I were cousins. Fifty years ago, the Blacks were one of the prominent wizarding families. Grandfather Black was a great man, but he and Grandmother never had an heir. The estate was to be divided between my mother, Bellatrix, and Andromeda. Two of the three fell out of favor with Grandfather after their marriages, so everything fell to my mother upon his death. Grimmauld Place was where Sirius and Regulus grew up, and Mum never bothered with the property.

"Back to Mum and her marrying Father… Grandfather didn't want Mum to marry a Malfoy. Originally, Bellatrix was promised to my father, but she broke the contract and married Rodolphus LeStrange instead. My father asked that my mother be used as a substitution. Mother was Grandfather's favorite and he was against the match – Malfoys had a reputation for being stuck up prats who expected their wives to produce an heir and then disappear. As you well know, my father didn't disappoint."

"But your Mum married him anyway."

"Yes. She was smitten with him, I think. My parents were once very attentive to each other – before I went to Hogwarts, Father was affectionate to my mother and generous with me. When I returned after my first year, things changed. He would disappear for days or lock himself away in his study.

"When Grandfather Black died, Mum received an inheritance. Before his death, Grandfather encouraged Mum to keep her own purse strings. He wanted to provide for her when Lucius wouldn't – it's almost as if Grandfather saw it coming. Father was a bit off the deep end before his death, and Grandfather insisted that his daughter and grandson wouldn't be left to the whims of a man controlled by a beast. Her inheritance was a rather large sum of money, as Mum's sister Andromeda was disowned when she married the Mudblood Tonks." Draco didn't miss Ginny's flinch at his use of the word and made a note to try and not use it around her. "Don't act surprised – Grandfather wasn't a Death Eater or supporter of Voldemort, but he believed in pureness of blood. The Blacks were one of few pureblooded families left in Britain.

"After Bellatrix, Mum's other sister, joined the Death Eaters and spent the better part of my childhood in Azkaban, Grandfather threatened to wash his hands with the lot of them. When she wouldn't denounce Voldemort, like my father and many others, he vowed he wouldn't give her another Knut. Grandfather was not someone you wanted to cross. But, Bellatrix was a bit crazy, and she didn't listen. You probably know her as well."

Ginny nodded. "She was at the Department of Mysteries during fourth year."

"I've never actually met her, I just remember the stories Mum would tell me as a child. At the time of his death, Grandfather couldn't be swayed on behalf of Bellatrix, as she was still in Azkaban. The entire Black fortune was passed along to my mother. Mum put most of the money into a vault at Gringotts for me. I think she knew by then I wouldn't follow my father as a Death Eater. It relieved her to no end. In order to protect my inheritance, she went to the one person father had no influence over to keep the money safe."

"Professor Snape?" his wife guessed.

"No. Dumbledore. Mum knew Lucius would never be able to bully the Headmaster into giving him the key. She was right."

Ginny pushed the half-eaten salad aside and leaned forward. She was totally enthralled by the story he was telling her. "And then what happened?" 

"I announced after seventh year I would be attending Auror training, not training to become a Death Eater. My father disowned me the day I started at the Ministry. I think he was waiting to see if I would go through with it. Professor Dumbledore called me to Hogwarts the next day. He gave me the key and said he was glad he'd been wrong about me.

"It took me two days to go through the vault. I suddenly had a fortune all my own, with only my mother to advise me. I moved out of my flat in London and into the flat in Brighton. I preferred it from the moment I saw it, and knew I would feel at home there."

"I love it," Ginny confessed. "I've only seen a bit, but the view is amazing. You're fortunate to have inherited such a place. If you and I are going to be living together, I'm glad it's there. We'll both have our own space. Of course, I don't think you'd be very comfortable at the Burrow," she teased.

How right she was. Draco knew he'd never survive with Weasleys around every corner. He wiped his mouth one last time and stood. "Are you ready?" He extended his hand and was secretly surprised when she accepted.

"Where now?" his wife asked.

"Shopping?" Draco suggested.

Ginny flushed. "I didn't bring any money."

"I have money, Gin. I'll treat you."

She shook her head. "I can't—"

Draco turned to her and took her chin in his hand. "You can and you will. I was going to buy you a wedding present, but I'm sure you'd like it better if you picked it out."

The redhead still didn't look convinced.

"You can't sleep in my pyjamas every night, Weasley. You need clothes and shoes and robes and countless other things. You're a Malfoy now."

"Draco—"

"I insist." He dropped some coins on the table and led her out of the restaurant. Ginny followed behind him, hesitating. She didn't feel it was right to spend his money, especially since they would be divorcing. "We could just go home."

"Or, we could go to the jewelry store and you could pick something out." Draco turned to face her, smiling. "Please, Weasley?"

"I'll go if you promise to call me Ginny," she conceded.

"Please, Ginny?"

Ginny couldn't help the smile on her face and she nodded. He looked triumphant for a moment before tugging on her arm. "Let's go."

And so, the day after their wedding, the Malfoy heir and his bride walked through Diagon Alley holding hands. They were laughing and smiling and causing others around them to stop and stare. It was something most of them imagined they'd never see: a Malfoy and Weasley in love.


	7. 07

When they returned home later that afternoon, Draco was loaded down with purchases and Ginny's arms were free. One shop turned in to two and eventually Draco found his arms were laden with the different things he urged her to buy. In the beginning she'd been hesitant to spend the money; however, upon reaching the third or fourth shop she'd stopped arguing. Draco knew she would look at the prices and if it were too outrageous she'd put it aside. What she didn't know was that he planned on returning later in the week to pick up some of the things she pushed to the side.

His favorite item, of course, were the knickers in the pink bag hanging from his left hand. Ginny had been looking for pyjamas, but Draco thought it was perfectly normal for a husband to pick out knickers for his wife. After she went to the clerk to pay, he added several things to the pile. She hadn't protested, but after leaving the shop, she'd refused to look at him. Draco also noticed the tips of her ears were a curious (adorable) shade of red.

When they set out, he thought she would only consent to a ring marking their engagement. They both agreed the Malfoy heirloom was horrendous and should only be carted out on special occasions, so he'd taken her to the only jeweler he knew in Diagon Alley. Draco intended to stay in the background, letting her pick out the ring. Only Ginny wouldn't hear of it. The entire time they were in the store - nearly an hour - she'd kept her arm tucked into his, pulling him along.

In the end, Draco, not Ginny, hand-picked the ring she would wear. She hadn't seen it at first, but from the first moment, Draco knew it was perfect for her. Simple and understated, he could visualize the ring on her left hand. The initial band was white gold but the jeweler had no problem setting it in platinum to match their wedding bands. Set in the middle of two diamonds was a modest black pearl. It wasn't a typical engagement ring, but that was one of the reasons he liked it. Later he would shower her with diamonds and precious jewels, but for this Draco wanted something simple. He wanted something that wasn't about the amount of money he'd spent, but the feeling he put in it.

As for the redhead, she was intrigued by anything her husband selected. Secretly, she wanted the engagement ring to have some sentimental value and was thrilled that Draco found something they both liked. Once he'd slipped the ring on her finger, it was not taken off again. When they exited the store, her hand was tucked inside of his, the cool metal resting against his palm.

"If you'll take the bags in my room, I'll get out of your way."

Draco followed behind her and placed the bags on her bed. He turned and smiled at her. "Anything else?"

"No, I'll leave you be for now."

Stepping forward, Draco took her hand in his. He slipped her new ring on and off her finger. "Why don't you take a bath, change clothes, and we'll go out for dinner?"

"We could eat here," she suggested. "We just got home, after all."

"I know. However, I'm selfish. I need every wizard in Britain to know I'm the lucky bastard married to you."

Ginny laughed and pulled her hand from his. "Are you sure? I could make dinner."

"You can do that tomorrow. Tonight why don't you and I put on our best robes and go out on the town?"

"Draco—"

"Shhh," he quieted her by placing a finger over her lips. "No protests. It'll be fun, I promise."

She didn't need any more convincing, quickly pushing him out of her bedroom. "Give me an hour?" she requested at the doorway.

He nodded. "That'll give me time to answer any owls we received." Draco turned away from her then and Ginny closed the door behind him.

Draco turned right, instead of left, and went to the living room. He lay across the leather sofa and draped an arm over his eyes.

What was he doing?

The previous night he'd all but decided he would be horrible to her, thus preventing any kind of attachment on either side. Yet today, Draco was quickly finding he had no control over his actions. He'd been completely out of control since the restaurant when she'd pushed her food aside, leaned forward, and started listening so intently to him.

At that moment, he knew she was actually listening to him. Ginny wanted to hear what he had to say, clearly fascinated with his family history. The rational part of his brain told him that she was playing the part of an interested wife, but he had to believe that wasn't all. When they were out earlier, neither of them had been acting. Their actions and words were genuine. Still, he wasn't completely convinced. Perhaps it was the Malfoy in him, but Draco wouldn't allow himself to believe it was love. It couldn't be love.

As far as the public was concerned they were very in love and happily married. Before leaving earlier he'd been a bit worried if they could pull it off – but from the looks they received in Diagon Alley, they were fooling everyone. Including themselves.

And the underwear… dear Merlin, he'd seen the black, lacey scrap of fabric and couldn't resist. In his mind, he could clearly see his wife standing in front of him in nothing but her knickers, unashamed of her body. His body had instantly reacted. So much so that he'd ducked into the loo at their next stop and carefully adjusted himself.

What's more, Draco knew he'd genuinely enjoyed himself the entire afternoon. Shopping was usually a task. His mother would specify the type and style of robe he needed, he'd send his measurements to Madam Malkin along with any directions, and several days later a package would arrive from the dressmaker. With Ginny, though, Draco found he enjoyed the languid pace they set - they ventured in and out of various shops along Diagon Alley, sometimes spending less than five minutes, but other times spending almost an hour. He would mostly stand in the background, answering any questions she directed towards him. Draco discovered he enjoyed pampering her.

Which was reason enough to stop. This marriage wasn't about love and happiness, as convincing they as they seemed to be. It was about beating his father and helping Professor Snape and Dumbledore. And once those things were accomplished, they would part. Maybe as friends, but maybe not. The point was he'd have to let her go. He'd promised himself he would let her go. So falling arse over elbows in love now did nothing to help him in the future. Draco knew as each day passed, he was in more danger with Ginny Weasley. He'd loved her before, but if something happened and the dynamic of their marriage changed, he wasn't sure he'd be able to let her go.

When she finished her shower and dressed, Draco had moved himself into the study. He was sitting at the desk, his white-blond hair falling in his eyes as he answered whatever owls that arrived while they were out. Ginny watched him work for a few minutes before clearing her throat and making herself known. "Can I come in?"

Draco looked up, his silver eyes instantly running up and down her body. Her hair was still wet, and she was wrapped inside a newly purchased house robe. She would obviously need longer than an hour to dress. "Yes."

Ginny shifted uncomfortably, aware of her appearance. "You never said where we'd have dinner, so I thought I'd ask before I dressed."

He held up a piece of parchment. "I think our plans might have changed a bit, if that's okay."

"You want to stay in?" The redhead knew she sounded too hopeful.

"No. But Mum has invited us to the Manor for dinner. Do you mind?"

Her shoulders fell, which Draco took as disappointment. "That's fine. What should I wear then?"

"The gray robes," he immediately suggested. Those had been his favorite. "And your hair down. Mum likes long hair." Draco thought for a moment before adding, "What if you and I were to get drinks someplace in town first before Apparating over?"

The redhead glanced at the wall clock. "Do we have time?"

"She's expecting us at eight. It's only six-thirty. We should make it. What do you say?"

"Alright. Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready."

When she disappeared, Draco took out a fresh piece of parchment. _Expect us at 8,_ he wrote. He rolled the parchment up and handed it to his mother's owl, Artemis. "Take this to Mum, okay?"

The owl hooted softly before flying out the open window. Draco put the rest of his work up and went to wait for his wife in the living room.

Draco and Ginny arrived at the exclusive club shortly after seven. He was wearing black dress robes, his hair clean and soft, containing no gel. He looked every bit the part of the Malfoy heir. This club always had a steady stream of paparazzi outside and Draco wasn't completely surprised when reporters began to immediately snap pictures of them. Being the dutiful husband, he wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her closer to his body.

She was wearing the gray dress robes he'd suggested, and her hair was done in loose spirals that cascaded down her back. When she'd reappeared at the flat, he'd lost is breath for a moment – she was still the most beautiful witch he'd ever seen.

"Hey, Malfoy!" a reporter called to him.

Draco turned his head in the direction and nudged Ginny to do the same. They both smiled, knowing the picture would likely appear in the _Daily Prophet_ the next morning. Her arm wound around his waist and Ginny pressed her body closer to his.

Right before the picture was taken, Draco leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Are you wearing the knickers I bought for you?"

It was that moment when Draco decided Ginny Weasley had been sorted into the wrong house all those years ago. If she wasn't a Slytherin, he wasn't a Malfoy. Because when she rubbed herself against him and said, "I'm not wearing any," he almost died.

What's more, the kiss she laid on him afterwards was hot enough to melt ice. He was doomed. Everything he'd been trying to convince himself meant nothing. Draco wanted this woman. He wanted the redheaded sex goddess – his _wife_. And was that her **tongue**?

It was! That was her sweet tasting tongue in his mouth! What had he done to deserve this, he wondered.

She broke the kiss and reached up to wipe the lipstick from his mouth. This vixen smiled prettily at him and asked, "Are we going in?"


	8. 08

_A/N: I apologize for how long it has been… to make it up to you, I'm going to attempt to have another out within the week. Again, thanks to Rainpuddle13 for the fabulous beta. _

Draco side-stepped her, so that his body was pressed against her back. There was no need to let the entire wizarding world know his wife had given him an erection. Leaning down, he kissed her neck before whispering, "We need to go home. **Now**."

Her brown eyes widened when she realized what she was feeling. "What about your Mum?"

"Sod, Mum." Draco leaned in for another kiss.

She welcomed the kisses on her neck, though she knew already how addictive they could be. "Draco, you told her we'd be there. Eight, remember?"

"Ginny," he whined. "I can't see my mother in this state!"

"I'm sure there's a loo where you can take care of your problem."

"Wh-what?"

Ginny smiled back at him sweetly. Taking the arm wrapped around her waist she pulled him towards the club entrance. "Come, love. I need a drink."

Draco allowed himself to be led into the club, the wizards waiting in line smiling knowingly at him. He knew they were all picturing Ginny in various stages of undress, he could see it in their smiles. Damn them all; she was his. And she wasn't the only one that needed a drink. He needed something stiff, err, straight, err… he needed something!

She pulled him to the bar and ordered a red wine. Draco didn't question why she was ordering Muggle alcohol as he ordered a double scotch neat and downed the amber liquid instantly. "What was that about?" he whispered in her ear.

"Payback."

Her husband wound his arm around her waist, tugging her closer. "Payback? What did I do?"

"You know."

"It was a joke, Gin."

Ginny glared at him. "You embarrassed me, so I thought I'd give it back." She glanced down towards his groin. "Don't you need to take care of that?"

The Malfoy heir could feel the pink tinge his cheeks. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" she questioned. "Wouldn't want you to have an accident during dinner. What would your Mum say?"

"I honestly have no idea what Mum will say about you, love. She'll be appalled that you're a Weasley, but intrigued nonetheless."

Pulling back slightly, Ginny frowned. "Why must you always bring up my parents? In school, when you weren't sticking your tongue down my throat, you were hurling insults at me. Always something about my robes, or my house, or my parents. You can't have both, Malfoy. We'll have a happy, peaceful marriage, or we'll have war." Disentangling herself entirely, she finished with, "It's your choice. But I will not tolerate anymore claims against my family."

Draco watched as she turned and walked away from him. Her words turned over in his head as he studied the back of her dress robes. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell if there was a line from her knickers or not. Damn.

When she returned to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close. Their lips were almost touching when she asked, "How long must we carry on this charade?"

The blond locked his hands around his back, but leaned back. "Charade?"

"Where we're sickly sweet to each other?" Ginny questioned. "It really is rather disgusting."

"But necessary," he said in a low voice. "Our marriage must appear _real_."

"To who? The public? Our friends? Our families? Does your Mum know the truth?"

His hair fell into his eyes when he shook his head. "No one, except Snape, Father, and Dumbledore. It's imperative we keep it that way."

Her fingers played with the hair at his nape. "I won't tell. If you want a loving wife, you'll get a loving wife."

Draco tugged her closer, brushing his lips against her cheek. He kissed a trail to her ear, where he whispered, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

His wife moved her hips against his suggestively. "I never make promises I can't keep."

"We have to go. Now." Draco wrapped her in his arms and prepared to Apparate them both home.

"Malfoy Manor," she told him. "We're going to dinner with your mother."

"Ginny."

Her eyes glittered like diamonds. "Draco."

"But—"

Leaning forward, she bit his earlobe gently. "I'm not going to put out."

He grinned mischievously, liking the challenge he heard in her voice. "We'll see."

"I don't believe in sex before marriage."

His grin turned into a smirk. "That's perfect. Because we're already married. Happy Birthday to me."

"Malfoy. Your Mum's. Now."

"You'll pay for this, Ginevra," Draco vowed. "You'll pay."

A second later, Ginny heard him whisper the Apparation spell. She wrapped her arms tighter around him, not wanting to be splinched. When she opened her eyes, Ginny was pleased that they were at Malfoy Manor.

"Darling!" Narcissa Malfoy called. She stood to greet her son. "I've just got your owl." The blonde woman kissed her son on the cheek. "And your wife, I presume?"

"Mother, you've met Ginevra Weasley."

His mother's eyes swung the redhead. She took in her mussed hair and slightly swollen lips. She also noted the possessive hand resting on the curve her waist. "So, the woman who convinced my son to marry."

Ginny smiled brightly. "It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy. I've heard so much about you."

"Dear, don't smile like that. It does nothing for your face."

"Mother!" Draco admonished. "You'll treat Ginny with respect."

The older woman turned down her nose. "Darling, she's a commoner—a _Weasley!_"

Ginny stiffened. "Yes, well I may be a Weasley, but I at least have manners. You would think all of your good breeding would have afforded you some."

"I told you she had fire, Narcissa," a silky voice called from the side of the room.

Draco felt Ginny sag against him. Perfect, just what they needed. The redhead turned and smiled, though it was a little forced. "Professor Snape."

"Mrs. Malfoy," he replied coolly. Snape took a moment, observing Draco, everything from the way his hand was draped possessively over her hip to how his body was perfectly aligned with hers. "Draco."

"Severus."

Narcissa watched as her son and her paramour exchanged a quick glance. She made a mental note to ask Severus later. "We should make our way to the dining room. Dinner is ready to be served." Holding out her hand towards Draco, she smiled, "Come, Draco."

"Mum—" he began.

Ginny cut him off by saying, "No, love. Escort your Mum. I'll walk in with Professor Snape."

His silver eyes swung to hers. "Are you sure?"

She nodded once before impulsively leaning forward and kissing the corner of his mouth. It was oddly chaste and innocent, but more affectionate than any kiss they'd shared before. "I'll be right behind you."

Her husband left her side and joined his mother, letting the older woman tuck her arm into his elbow, before setting off for the dining room. Snape joined Ginny a moment later, offering his arm. "Thank you," she demurred, placing her hand into the crook.

"That was very cozy, Miss Weasley." He looked down at her, instantly reading her thoughts. "You're falling for him."

"I am not."

He gave her an almost-smile, just a tiny upward quirk of his lips, before saying, "Deny it all you want. What knows the heart better than the mind?"

"We're friends," Ginny insisted. "This is only…"

"What?" he questioned. "A marriage of convenience? That's not what you really think."

"How do you know?"

Snape reached up and tapped a finger against her temple. "I know."

She would have responded, but Draco reappeared in the doorway. The movement caught her eye and she dropped Snape's arm and went to her husband. Ginny wouldn't look back at the Potions Master, too afraid of what else he would see in her.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had never seen his mother be so rude to someone. Even to someone he knew she hated; someone she complained about constantly, the woman still maintained her sugary sweet personality. Yes, he knew her tongue could be razor-sharp, but never in company.

Although, to be technical, Ginny was family, not company. But still, Narcissa had been making digs at Ginny for most of the night. From his seat, Draco could see his wife's tightly curled fist in her lap. He wouldn't doubt that she would have crescent shaped marks in her palms tomorrow. All because of his mother.

When dinner ended, he hoped he and Ginny could Apparate home immediately. His mother, however, had different plans. "Draco, darling, why don't you join Severus for a drink in the study." Her eyes swung to Ginny. "He needed to speak with you."

"Mum—"

"I insist, dear. It's important. Surely you can tear yourself away from your tart for a few moments."

Draco turned to his wife then, his eyes asking the question he knew would be improper to voice. "Go on," she encouraged him. "I'll be fine."

He mustered a half-hearted smile and kissed her cheek. "She loves you, don't worry."

"I'm sure." Ginny was oddly comforted by the way he squeezed her hand in support. "Go." She could see the black-haired man waiting at the doorway. "Snape needs to speak with you."

He reluctantly stepped back, dropping her hand. "I'll just be in the next room."

Narcissa huffed impatiently. "It's not like I'm going to eat her, Draco. Do be sensible."

"I'll be down the hall, if you should need me." Draco was careful to say it loudly enough for his mother to hear, but the comment was directed to Ginny. With one last glance backwards he followed Snape out of the room.

The Potions professor shut the door before he began speaking. "That looked cozy."

"She's my wife, Severus. Mother would be suspicious otherwise."

"As if she's not," the other man murmured. He'd been subjected to Narcissa's ranting for nearly an hour before they arrived - the fact that her son married without her approval was one thing, the fact that he married someone she considered inferior was another.

"Mum wants me to be happy. She'll accept Ginny."

"It's temporary, Draco, or need I remind you. While you're playing house, some of us are trying to stay one step ahead of whatever your father is masterminding."

"I'm not playing _house_," Draco refuted hotly. "You and Dumbledore said it needed to appear real."

"Yes, I'm not sure if it could seem more real. Have you seen this afternoon's _Prophet_?"

"No. But I imagine there are pictures from shopping in Diagon Alley. And probably reports from various shop girls attesting to our obvious affection. One particularly convincing from a shop where I—" he stopped short of his explanation.

"Picked out some knickers," Snape finished in a bored tone. "Yes, Narcissa read the entire article to me."

"You instructed us to act in love!"

"I said _act_, not fall."

"I'm not in love with Ginny Weasley!"

Snape raised an eyebrow, clearly not convinced. "I'm not!" Draco insisted. "She and I are having fun."

"You're playing with fire," his mentor advised. "This is business, Draco. You shouldn't mix business with pleasure."

The Malfoy heir pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I'm not. Why won't you believe me?"

The Hogwarts professor took the seat behind the desk – Lucius Malfoy's desk – and templed his fingers beneath his chin. "You don't believe yourself, Draco. I know you had some sort of a relationship with the Weasley girl during school—"

"We did not have a relationship!"

"You were bloody in love with her," Snape cut in. "You said as much."

"I was a stupid, arrogant little boy. I was seventeen. I knew nothing about love," Draco told him. "I couldn't even fathom what love was then. Ginny was… she was different from any girl I'd ever spent any time with. But it didn't mean I fancied her."

"You sound like you've gained some perspective on love." Snape leaned forward. "Want to share?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I grew up. I've been in a few relationships, I've been in love."

"With who?" the other man questioned. "You've never had a relationship that lasted longer than three weeks."

"Why the sudden interest in my life?" Draco questioned. "Thinking of switching teams? Wonder what it might be like to—"

Snape stood abruptly, glaring at his protégé. "This conversation is over. Give your mother my regrets."

With a flick of his wand, he was gone. Draco stood, amused, and went to find his wife and mother. He just hoped one of them wasn't dead.

* * *

Ginny listened to Narcissa Malfoy sigh for the third time in as many minutes and rolled her eyes. "Just say it."

"Say what?" Draco's mother asked innocently.

"Whatever snide remark you're obviously trying to hold in. Trying and failing, I might add. You have no tact."

"No tact?" she questioned. "You, a dirt poor Weasley, marrying the richest bachelor in Britain just hours after announcing your engagement. And _I'm_ the one with no tact?"

"Draco is the one who insisted on the wedding, not me."

Narcissa sniffed. "So the rumors are true, then? You're with child." She pressed her hand over her heart and exhaled loudly. "Oh Morgana, he's gotten you pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant!"

"Then why?" the other woman questioned. "Why not meet his family? Why not seek my approval? What does your family think of all of this?"

Ginny pressed her right hand into the bridge of her nose, clearly frustrated. Damn Draco Malfoy for leaving her with this woman! "Look—"

"The ring," Narcissa interrupted. "Not your wedding band, but the other. Might I see it?"

The redhead hesitated, not sure what Narcissa might do with it. Of course, this was Draco's mother, a Malfoy at that, she wouldn't try anything incredibly stupid. She hoped. Ginny tugged the new ring off her finger and held it out to her mother-in-law.

Narcissa plucked it from her palm and held it up for a closer inspection. "A rather interesting stone. Some kind of pearl, I assume?"

Ginny nodded in affirmation. "Draco found it this afternoon."

"I think what you mean is Draco gave you the money and you found it."

Shaking her head, Ginny said, "No. We were in Diagon Alley and he took me to a jeweler. He found the ring. Picked it out himself."

"Really?"

"Yes." The younger woman frowned. Did she think she was lying now? "I rather like it."

"I've never known my son to pick out jewelry. I wasn't even aware he knew a jeweler. Generous with his money, yes. But quite stingy with affection. Are you _sure_ he's the one who found it?"

"Yes," Ginny replied, exasperated.

"I had no idea it was this serious. If he's buying you jewelry, I feel like I must welcome you to the family."

"Wh-what?"

Narcissa smiled at the confused woman. "It's simple, dear, do try to follow along. My son does not buy gifts. He does not go to jewelry shoppes; he does not pick out rings. Draco gives money. Lots and lots of money. According to you, he chose this ring himself."

"I don't see where you're going with this."

"It's clear that Draco is in love with you, Ginevra."

"Mother!" Draco yelled from the door. Ginny turned to find her husband looking rather embarrassed, but not denying his mother's accusation.

This marriage suddenly got a lot more interesting.


	9. 09

_Disclaimer: As always, anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JKR and her affiliates. Many thanks to Rainpuddle13 for her fantastic beta skills. _

Draco wasn't denying it. In fact, since his outburst when he entered the room, he'd hardly said a word.

Her son had fallen in love with a Weasley. Narcissa couldn't wait until her required monthly visit with Lucius. How he would hate it!

This changed everything. "Ginny, dear, would you like some tea?"

The younger woman wasn't listening, though. Her brown eyes were intently locked on Draco, as if they were silently talking to each other. Maybe the witch was pregnant…

"Mother," Draco finally said. "Ginny and I need to…go."

"But you just got here! Where is Severus?"

"He left, Mum. It's late, we should get home."

Narcissa frowned. It wasn't like Draco to refuse her anything. But since her declaration of love, she was certain there was something her son wasn't telling her. "Can't we have at least one more toast, love? To your marriage." 

"Mum." His voice was nearly pleading with her to drop the issue.

Ginny frowned at Draco, and turned to his mother. "We'd love to, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you."

"Oh dear, call me Mum. Or Narcissa, at the very least. We're family now."

Ginny accepted the wine glass Narcissa was offering her. "I guess we are."

She was a bit taken back when Draco stepped behind her, his arm fitting snuggly around her waist. He kissed the skin around her ear before whispering, "Sorry. I didn't know what to say." He lifted his wine glass. "To family?"

His mother nodded eagerly. "Welcome to the family, dear. I hope you'll enjoy being a Malfoy."

The redhead went through the motions of the toast, but her mind was elsewhere. So he _didn't_ love her. Which she knew that already, so why was she disappointed? And had she just admitted she was disappointed? The three glasses clinked in the air and Ginny quickly swallowed the contents of hers in one gulp. She knew she'd need more than a glass to make her thoughts make sense.

She was jolted when Draco's hand skimmed down her waist to the top of her thigh. "Ready to go, then?"

"Yes."

His mother walked them to the fireplace, inviting Ginny over for tea the next afternoon, or if she couldn't make it, the next day. Narcissa wanted Draco to stop by more often, and to make sure to bring Ginny. Her son promised he would, before kissing his mother on the cheek.

Narcissa pressed the back of her hand to his cheek and couldn't stop her smile. "I'm proud of you."

"Mum-"

She shook her head. "No. Go home. It was lovely to meet you, Ginevra."

Before Ginny could respond, Draco had already shouted, "Brighton flat!" and was gone. She smiled at her mother-in-law and followed her husband.

Draco was there to help her out of the fireplace. "I apologize for how rude she was."

His wife waved it away. "If you were my son, and some witch married you out of the blue, I'd be a bit defensive as well." Ginny stepped around him and went to the couch. She slipped her feet out of the high-heeled shoes she'd been wearing. "Oh, that feels so much better."

"I never understand why women wear those things. Sexy as hell, for sure. But they're murder on your back."

Ginny smiled up at him. "Women do things they know men will notice. Wear they're hair up in complicated twists, even though it gives them a headache. Impossibly high shoes that ruin their back. Clothes they feel entirely uncomfortable in, but wear because men think they're sexy."

"And what has Ms. Weasley done to impress a man?"

She could feel the warmth that covered her cheeks, turning them pink. "The Valentine at Hogwarts."

"Ah, yes. I remember."

She mock glared at him. "You should. I've never been so embarrassed." 

Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets. "It wasn't one of my more memorable moments."

"Won't you sit down?" she asked. Sliding over, Ginny made room for him. After he was seated next to her, Draco turned so he was facing his wife. "You didn't have many of those at Hogwarts. Until sixth year, I guess. You changed then."

"They locked my father up for the first time that summer." Draco slid his hand behind her head and started playing with her hair. "I bragged to Potter he'd be out in no time, and he was. Six months in Azkaban is really nothing. I spent that summer with my mother, traveling. And for the first time since I started Hogwarts, I noticed she was happy."

"Was your father very mean to her?" his wife queried.

The blond shrugged. "Not particularly. When I was a child, he was indulgent of both of us. But Malfoy men usually lose interest in their wife after the heir is born. My father… he cared, in his own way. But it was never the right way. He thought that spoiling me was the same as loving me. For a long time, I did too. He was the same with Mother. She grew tired of it, as did I.

"Mother was more lenient, however. My father only treated us the way he witnessed his father treat him and Grandmother Malfoy. Fortunately, my mother had a very loving father who wanted for us to be happy. After Father went back to Azkaban, Mum knew things would never be the same again. I think she gave up on him."

"Did your Mum love Lucius?" Ginny asked quietly, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his fingers tangled in her hair.

"I think so. My parents were different when I was young. Father was happy. It wasn't until I started Hogwarts - the year when Potter emerged into the wizarding world - did he become obsessed again. Mum told me he was much worse this time around. He did some heinous things."

"Like giving an eleven-year-old an enchanted diary." Ginny felt Draco's hand still and he sighed heavily. "Did you…Did you know about that?"

"When it was happening, no. Years later, I heard Father and some Death Eater speaking about it." Draco paused and studied her carefully. "Gin, open your eyes and look at me."

She did so, turning her head to face him. "What?"

"If I had known then, to be perfectly honest, I probably would have teased and tormented you, and found a way to use it to my own advantage. But I didn't know you. You were just the girl-Weasley, the one who stood up for Potter. You taught me something that day in the bookstore. I'd never had anyone stand up to me before. Much less stand up _for_ me. Now that I know you, now that I…Now that you and I are friends, I'm sorry for what my father did."

"Draco, the son should never have to pay for the sins of the father." He smiled at her and Ginny felt her heart skip a beat. Feeling brave, she slid over so that their thighs were touching. Her head came to rest on his shoulder. "When I look at you, I don't see Lucius. I see Draco. I know what a git you can be. How horrible you were during my first four years at Hogwarts. But I also remember good stuff. My sixth year at Hogwarts was the best time of my life, because of you. I'm not tormented by your father and anything he did to me, Draco. Tom Riddle has no hold on me any longer. It's the son, you that I look to now. You're the one I'm married to. You're the one who makes me laugh and laughs at me. You're the one who'll be there when I need to cry. It's you, Draco, not Lucius."

Draco lifted his arm so she settled into the crook, right against him. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm sure of you."

He wasn't entirely sure what she meant, but he didn't question her again. Draco was too taken with the feeling of her pressed against him. Their bodies fit together perfectly: she was soft and rounded where he was long and lean. Ginny wasn't short, apparently taking after her father, but Draco was still taller than she was. At that moment, he was realizing how much they just—fit. "Tell me what it was like to be a Weasley?"

Ginny laughed and Draco could feel her muscles as they moved. "I grew up in a home full of love. Sometimes we didn't have much more than that, but we had love. I've never been spoiled in my whole life. There was never enough to do that. Mum and Dad always provided for us, but it was usually just enough. I didn't understand at times, and hated them for it, but they only wanted to do what was right by me.

"It was hard, because I was the baby and the only girl. Charlie and Bill were out of the house by the time I was old enough to know them. Percy… He didn't know what to do with a baby sister. Besides, he spent most of his time avoiding the twins. They always wanted to test some new product on him. And the twins… Fred and George. With them around, there was never a lack of entertainment."

"And Weasley?" Draco asked. "What was he like?"

"Ron was… He loved me. But sometimes he had a hard time expressing it. You saw him at Hogwarts. Ron is a bit old-fashioned and wasn't sure how to treat a girl. Somehow, Ron decided girls should play in the house and wear pretty dresses - they couldn't come outside and get dirty, or play Quidditch, or do any of the things I liked to do. He was trying to protect me, but he didn't realize I was okay by myself."

Ginny craned her head to look up at him and was surprised to find he was staring down at her. "What?"

Draco shook his head, but didn't say anything. He loved this woman. With her red hair and the light dusting of freckles across her nose. He loved the way she laughed, the way she cried, and the way she loved. And he wanted her.

When she yawned, Draco started to move. "Let's get you to bed."

"No, I'm fine. I'm not ready yet."

"Gin-"

"Tell me about something else… Quidditch, or your grandfather, or even your mum. Just talk to me, Draco."

He couldn't refuse her anything, least of all this. "Okay. But why don't you go change for bed first. That way if you fall asleep, I can move you." Ginny nodded and went to her room.

During the time she was away, Draco changed as well. When she returned, he was tending the fire, wearing black pyjama bottoms. He turned around and she could see faded letters that read Falmouth Falcons on his gray t-shirt. Ginny smiled at the blanket he'd brought from his room - Falcons as well.

Draco sat on the far end of the couch after he finished with the fire. He patted the seat next to him, wanting her to sit down. Instead, Ginny arranged his body so he was laying long ways across the couch. "Is this okay?" she questioned. Her husband nodded and Ginny lay down next to him. His back was pressed against the leather, with her head tucked beneath his chin. "What about this?"

He put his arm around her and his hand came to rest against the exposed flesh of her stomach. "It's fine." With one hand, he spread the blanket over her. "Now, what would you like to hear about?"

"Anything, really."

Her answer didn't help him any, but Draco started to talk. He told her about Grandfather Black and how the man always took care of him. He went on and on about different aspects of his life - he talked about his mum, Quidditch, and even what it meant to be a Malfoy.

Ginny was asleep before he finished. Draco knew by the soft rise and fall of her back. Her hands were curled beneath her chin, her head softly resting against his chest. For a moment he debated as to whether he should put her in bed, but knew he wouldn't have another chance like this. For tonight, he wanted to know what it felt like to sleep with Ginny in his arms.

His decision made, with a flick of his wand the lights were off and the door locked. Draco stilled when Ginny stirred for a moment, but she went right back to sleep. He closed his eyes and willed sleep to come.


	10. 10

**It's Love! **

Lucius Malfoy had never been so disgusted with something in his life.

It's love? What was love? Because there was no way his son was in love with that… Pauper. But he could clearly see his arm wound around her waist, his face pressed into her ear as he whispered something. And the picture showed the shade of red the girl turned, suggesting things about what Draco was whispering.

Love? Malfoys didn't believe in love!

He needed to see his son right away. If the boy screwed this up – as he had everything in his life – then there would be hell to pay. Everyone knew the girl-Weasley was a favorite of his Master. Since his adventures inside her head when she was eleven, Lord Voldemort spoke fondly of her. Even Draco wasn't stupid enough to go falling for her.

However, from the looks of things, he definitely was. His father recognized the signs of a man in love, as he'd once followed Narcissa around stupidly as well.

Lucius looked up from the paper when a Ministry guard appeared in front of him. "What now?"

The cell unlocked, opening for him. As soon as Lucius stepped forward, he felt as his hands and feet were magically bound. It only meant one thing. He had a visitor. Maybe he wouldn't have to summon Draco after all. The ingrate was likely here to assure his father he didn't love the Weasley and that it was all for show.

Except it wasn't his son, it was his wife. Lucius couldn't resist rolling his eyes. She was probably there to seek his assurances. He could practically hear the conversation in his head already?

_Is Draco in love with a Weasley?_

_It appears that way, doesn't it?_

_How could he fall for a Weasley! A Weasley, Lucius!  
Oh, Narcissa…_

However, when he got a look at her, she didn't seem distraught. She was holding the paper and smiling happily. Lucius took the seat across from her. "You're not supposed to be here until next week."

"I'm going on holiday. I won't be here then."

"Holiday?" Lucius questioned. He slid his eyes over her, noting the expensive new robes she was wearing. "Spending more of my money, I see."

She ignored his comment at her and went on as if he hadn't said anything. "Severus has agreed to join me. We'll be taking a tour of the Lakes. You know it's my favorite bit of Britain."

"How long do you expect to be gone?" he questioned in a bored tone. Lifting his hand, Lucius studied his fingernails carefully. What he would give for a proper manicure.

"No less than three months, I expect. Draco won't be in London, so I've no reason to stay."

"Where will Draco be?"

"Honeymooning, I expect." Narcissa held the paper out to him. "You know he married, right? To the lovely Weasley girl."

Lucius gaped at her. Had his wife just referred to a Weasley as _lovely_? It wasn't possible. "I had no idea."

Narcissa pushed the paper. "There are several articles. Read them. He seems very happy in the pictures."

"For the press, I imagine. The marriage must appear real."

His wife studied him carefully. If she caught on at that moment, she didn't say. Instead she said, "They're very happy around each other. Ginevra and Draco joined me for dinner last night. I believe he's in love with her."

Lucius jerked his head up from the paper and look at his wife. She hadn't… There was no way… "Love?"

"I think so." Narcissa looked down, straightening imaginary wrinkles from her robes. "He bought her jewelry."

"That's not unusual," he replied, clearly relieved. "He buys jewelry and clothes. Has no problem giving my—"

"My money, darling," Narcissa interrupted. "And he didn't give her money. Ginevra said he picked it out himself. Her engagement ring looks like something Draco would choose."

He studied his wife carefully, making note of the satisfied smile she wore. "You're happy about this."

"Of course, love. Our son is finally in love. He's very happy."

"Narcissa—"

"And Ginevra!" she exclaimed. "She's positively glowing. Even though she's a Weasley, she's lovely. I think she might be pregnant, even though they both deny it."

Pregnant! Draco wouldn't! The Malfoy heir wasn't to be a Weasley!

Narcissa glanced up, as if suddenly noting the time. "Darling! I must go. I'll be late for my appointment with Severus."

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "You seem to be spending a lot of time with Severus."

"You know how he cares for Draco, love. It's perfectly normally. I'm just concerned for our son."

As if sensing her intent to depart, the guard returned. Lucius knew the conversation was over. Narcissa stood and leaned over the table, brushing her lips against his cheek even though she knew it wasn't allowed and he would be punished for it. "He's happy, dear. And the possibility of grandchildren… I couldn't be happier for him. I'll see you in three months."

And then she was gone. Once Lucius was returned to his cell, he flipped through the papers Narcissa left him. Each of them gave him a new perspective on his son's marriage to the Weasley. Surely Narcissa was wrong. And Severus. He would need to speak with the Potions professor. He didn't mind if Narcissa carried on an affair – but to do it so blatantly?

That didn't matter, though. Right now, the pressing issue was speaking with Draco. And perhaps Ginevra as well. If he saw them together, he might get an accurate read on their relationship.

And if he did love her… Lucius could only blame himself. His final plot against Arthur Weasley would be wasted. He wanted his son to have the girl fall for him, and then toss her aside casually. Lucius knew the way his son went through women – he read the papers.

Ginevra Weasley was the best way to get at Arthur, who six months ago was the final vote suggesting he get the Dementor's Kiss. He'd been protected so far, because he paid his solicitors well. Someday soon, however, Lucius knew they would ruin out of appeals. He was running out of time. His final plot had been to turn his son into someone cold and calculating – someone like him – and he wanted to use Draco to ruin Weasley's daughter.

But if Draco loved the girl, then it was all for naught. He'd given the boy exactly what he wanted and Lucius knew that in time the Weasley's would welcome Draco into their family. It seemed that his scheme was falling apart.

Lucius Malfoy sat in his cell, thinking of different plots. He knew he'd never escape and with the Dark Lord still missing and in the meantime, he would die waiting for His return.

Only now it seemed so much worse, because he would die knowing Draco was happily married to a Weasley.

* * *

Ginny awoke startled, not accustomed to waking up with someone. Much less in someone's arms, but once her senses returned to her, she decided she rather liked it. She refused to overanalyze why Draco wouldn't have put her in her own room last night, deciding rather to just enjoy the time left she had with him. Instead, she thought back on her past with Draco and how they'd both changed since leaving Hogwarts.

Two of her brothers and her father worked for the Ministry, like Draco, so she would see him from time to time. There would be events she would attend with a family member and might see him across the room. Of course, Draco was always accompanied by a different witch – each one more beautiful than the last. They were always holding on to him, listening intently to his every word, and they always left with him. If he even knew Ginny was at the party, he'd given no indication.

The last time they'd run into each other was three years prior. She'd been visiting Percy and they met in the corridor. Draco hadn't said anything to her, but Ginny took some time to take him in. It was clear he'd grown into his body. He took care of himself and prided himself on his appearance. At the time, his hair had been gelled. Ginny didn't know if that was his normal appearance, but she preferred his hair without any styling products.

For three years, she didn't see him. She only heard his name whispered around water coolers and in the loo. His father was arrested and put back in Azkaban and Draco was summoned home by his mother. Whatever rift existed with Lucius did not extend to Narcissa.

Ginny felt Draco shift behind her on the couch and sucked in her breath. Was he awake? His arm tightened around her waist and tugged her against his chest. "Gin?" he asked quietly.

"I'm awake."

Draco kissed the skin behind her ear. "Good morning."

She couldn't help but smile at his gentleness. At Hogwarts, Draco had always treated her like she was made from porcelain. When she complained, he'd changed. He wasn't rough with her, but he stopped doing all of the extra things that insured her comfort. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. We both fell asleep at the same time."

"And I was too heavy to put into my own bed?" she teased.

"I just…" he started to explain. "You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to risk waking you. I'm sorry if it bothered you."

"No." Ginny covered his arm around her waist with her own. "Thank you."

"What day is it?" Draco asked.

"Thursday."

She felt Draco nod behind her before he said, "Thursday. What would Mrs. Malfoy like to do today?"

"Stay home." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Ginny twisted so she could see his face. "Do you think the press will miss us for one day?"

"I'm sure they will. But if my wife wants to stay in, then we'll stay in. What would you like to do here?"

Ginny shrugged. "Whatever you like. What do you normally do on a Thursday?"

"Work. Catch bad guys." She could hear the lazy drawl in his voice. "I'm usually at the Ministry from eight in the morning to well after eight at night."

"Twelve hour days, Mr. Malfoy?" she tsked. "What does that do for your social life?"

"I don't have much of one."

"Draco Malfoy? Not have a girlfriend?"

"I have my work. I have my flat. I have my mum."

"That sounds a bit lonely."

"It's my life," he admitted. "I work and I eat and I sleep. Nothing terribly exciting. Although, I think I just ruined the way you pictured me in your head."

"Assuming I've spent any time thinking of you," she quipped. "Which I haven't."

"I see your tongue is still razor sharp." Ginny felt the blush rising on her cheeks. "Of course, that wasn't the primary use for your tongue at Hogwarts. At least not in my mind."

"Now you're being crude."

"I was eighteen, Gin. I didn't know how to be anything but crude. I'll be the first to admit, I wanted in your pants. A pretty girl who was giving out free kisses? Probably one of the most memorable things about Hogwarts."

"You mean you don't remember _Pansy_?"

Draco groaned. "How could I forget? Pansy was one of a kind. Did you know we were supposed to marry right after Hogwarts?"

"No." Ginny turned so she was laying flat on her back, looking up at him. "You didn't, right?"

"After Father disowned me, it wasn't necessary." Draco closed his eyes, as if trying to remember. "Pansy married some bloke. I think he went to Durmstrang, but I'm not sure. Someone she met during the Triwizard Competition. Mum and Mrs. Parkinson were good friends, and told me she was pregnant when she married."

"Pansy?" she questioned. "Oh, now that doesn't surprise me at all!"

Her husband couldn't stop his urge to laugh at her statement. "That wasn't nice."

Ginny noticed that when he laughed, there were tiny lines around his eyes. "She wasn't ever nice to me. She tried to hex me at every opportunity."

"I think she was jealous. I never admitted my interest in you outright, but being the prat that I was, I hinted at it. She knew I was meeting someone my seventh year. She acted out towards any female I showed any familiarity with."

"Why?" Ginny questioned. "She didn't own you. You could snog whoever you pleased."

"I agree. But Pansy saw herself as my fiancé. She felt that afforded her a certain amount of respect. If I was going to fool around, then I needed to be discreet about it. What she didn't know was that I was. I never publicized any of my snogs. It was the girls who wanted everyone to know they were shagging Draco Malfoy."

The redhead couldn't stop from rolling her eyes. "You are so conceited!"

Draco grinned. "Yes, and you were the one moaning my name. So if I was conceited, it was only because you made me that way."

"Prat." Draco couldn't help but notice there was no venom behind the name. "And then? After Hogwarts?"

"I went to work for the Ministry, Father disowned me, and I shagged whoever I wanted for about five years."

Ginny was glad he felt he could be completely honest with her. "I used to see you at Ministry events. Ron would drag me with him, while he was in between girlfriends. And you know what a prat Ron can be, so that was fairly often. I always noticed the witches you were with. All very beautiful and well-mannered."

"And completely boring," Draco admitted. "Those weren't the girls I was shagging, though. Those were the girls I was supposed to marry."

"Ah, I see. You always kept up appearances, but still liked girls like me."

"Ginny, there is no one else like you."

She would never admit the relief that flooded her brain at his statement. "So what then? Never found one you wanted to marry? Never wanted to add onto the Malfoy line?"

"No. Not with any of them. My mum comes from a very old, pureblooded family. It was always expected that I would marry someone like her. Enter Pansy. After my father disinherited me, I vowed if I married, it would be for love."

"Or necessity," Ginny quipped.

Draco nodded his head, but didn't comment.

"And none of these witches you shagged turned up pregnant?"

He was incredibly uncomfortable with this conversation, but didn't say anything. If she wanted to ask her questions, he would answer them. "No. I was always extremely careful."

"How thoughtful of you."

"What about you? Boyfriends? Fiancé's? Long lost lovers? Potter?"

"Jealous much?" his wife questioned. Her tone was joking, but she was serious. "Occasionally. Never anyone I brought home to meet Mum."

"Anyone I know?" Draco prayed his tone was casual. Even if the situation was unusual, he needed to know. The other day she'd told him they'd kissed and she couldn't kiss anyone else. He wanted to know how truthful she'd been.

"Probably. Oliver Wood, Seamus Finnigan, and Colin Creevey. Never anything serious, though."

"But no Potter?"

Ginny shook her head. "After my fourth year, I never looked at Harry that way. My family wanted it, of course. Any excuse for Harry to be a legitimate member of the family. It was always for them, though. Never me."

"So what did you do after you finished at Hogwarts?"

"Took some classes at a Muggle college while I still lived at home. When I couldn't stand it anymore, I accepted a job at the Ministry. After awhile, I could afford my own flat. It wasn't the best place, but it was mine. That's what I've done for the last six or so years."

"Sounds very lonely," Draco observed.

"Not really. I cherished my time alone. I still had my family, but after living in a house with seven people for most of my life… it was nice. Besides, if I ever got lonely, Mum wouldn't mind if I popped over. I loved my job and I loved my flat."

"Speaking of jobs, are you planning on returning?"

"What?"

"You don't have to work, you know. I have enough—"

"For now, Draco. What happens when we aren't married anymore?"

"I'll always take care of you, Gin."

"I don't want to be _taken care of_." Ginny closed her eyes. She could feel the blood begin to pound in her veins. He probably wasn't even aware of what his offer sounded like. "Someday, you're going to find a witch you'll want to marry. Really marry, Draco. You're going to want an heir. She's not going to understand why you're still keeping your ex-wife up. Especially since our marriage is in name only."

Draco couldn't think of any response. Anything he might say would be taken the wrong way. Or taken the right way. He didn't know which was more frightening. That Ginny think he didn't care for her at all, or for her to know he loved her. He'd already found the witch he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Now, he only had to convince her.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

He waved her apology away. "I shouldn't have even suggested it. I know what you're saying is true."

Ginny felt all of the air leave her lungs. Why did his agreeing with her hurt so much? "I need to get up."

"Gin—"

"It's nothing, Draco. I just want to get dressed."

He reluctantly moved his arm and released her. As soon as she left his side, Draco couldn't help but notice the emptiness. He had the feeling she didn't understand at all. He'd somehow mucked it all up.

As he watched her walk away from him, Draco tried desperately to think of something to say. He needed to do something or their day at home would be ruined. Sighing, he got up and went to dress himself. For now, he'd let her have her time alone, but later he'd draw her out.

So far, it'd been a good morning. He wouldn't let his words ruin that. Draco was determined to make her love him. When he was finished, Ginny would see she was the witch he wanted to be married to. She would be the witch to give him an heir.


	11. 11

A/N: I apologize for how long it's been... I'm working at summer camp, so my time is often not my own. I have the next two chapters off to the beta, so hopefully they'll turn up soon enough here. Thanks so much to everyone who takes the time to review, I read everyone and really appreciate them.

* * *

He left the flat once he heard the shower turn on. Draco knew it would do them both some good to have some time alone. Besides, he had some things to take care of.

Draco Apparated to Diagon Alley where he quickly went to Gringotts. He had the misfortune of running into Bill Weasley first thing. Her brother was on his way out for lunch. The Weasley showed some manors and invited his brother-in-law to join him, an offer that Draco declined. If he hadn't known better, Draco was certain Ginny's oldest brother sighed with relief.

Bill had been surprised to see Draco without Ginny. He'd explained it away by saying she was at their flat, redecorating. Bill seemed to understand.

Once he sat down with the goblin in charge of his accounts, Draco went about adding Ginevra Weasley Malfoy to all of them. If the goblin was at all surprised, he hid it very well. Draco wondered if everyone read the _Daily Prophet_. He even transferred some money from his main account into one for her. Once he had two golden keys safely tucked away in the inside of his robe, he left.

After he finished at the bank, Draco made his way to several of the shops he frequented. He was adding her name to all of his accounts. Ginny might not want his money, but at least while they were married he was going to insist she take it.

Draco once again found himself at the jewelry store. He lingered over an emerald and diamond broach for nearly half an hour, before leaving empty-handed. Draco knew Ginny wouldn't like something so Slytherin in taste.

In his mind, he was trying to bribe her. If he bought her nice things and took her places she wanted to visit, then she might love him. It was a ridiculous attempt to buy her affection – one not fitting of a Slytherin at all.

As he wandered about Diagon Alley, Draco let himself get lost in his thoughts. He didn't quite understand his fascination with the youngest Weasley. For nearly five years, her family had been the bane of his existence. The Weasleys were just as detestable to him as Potter and the old fool Dumbledore. As a child, he'd taken his father's words as gospel. Anything Father said or did must have been right.

That changed, of course, after his incarceration at the end of Draco's fifth year. He'd taunted Potter with the knowledge that he'd escape soon. And he had, but for that summer Draco was alone with his mother. They'd traveled the continent, visiting the different Malfoy properties and various family members. He knew his mother hated it, but Narcissa felt it necessary to keep up appearances. In the wake of her husband's imprisonment, she proved to be a strong and capable leader. It was that summer Draco saw what his father must have seen years ago in his mother. He knew when he married; he wanted a witch who possessed similar qualities.

Enter Ginny Weasley.

He'd started snogging her because it seemed as if everyone was. Boys from different houses seemed to be whispering stories of the youngest Weasley. While the stories were often very tame, Draco found himself intrigued. Why would a pretty girl like Weasley go about handing out free kisses? Especially when it was obvious to everyone Potter was besotted with her.

Soon Draco found himself seeking her out. In the beginning, it was for a good shouting match. The girl never got flustered or angry with him, no matter how much he insulted her. Draco tried everything – her clothes, her house, her friends, and her family. She gave as good as she got. Students would gather around for their matches. Draco was always impressed that she never pulled a wand on him, threatening him with a hex. The thought never even crossed his mind.

He'd kissed her for the first time in a deserted classroom on the fourth floor. They'd run into each other outside a forgotten music room, and with no audience a row didn't seem to be in order. Ginny had wanted to walk by, not having any sort of interaction with him. Draco surprised himself by grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the classroom. She'd stared at him for a moment, reading his intentions clearly in her eyes. He thought he saw a bit of resistance from her, but she gave in and nodded. It was all the permission he needed as he pushed her back against the door.

From the very first taste, he was addicted. She tasted of chocolate and peppermint. Two things he enjoyed immensely, but suddenly had a new appreciation for. From that moment on, Draco knew neither would taste the same to him. And both would always remind him of her.

Their meetings continued through out the year. He'd even managed to convince his mother he wanted to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. With Ginny, but Draco hadn't felt the need to add that information in his owl. Narcissa must have assumed since Lucius had returned home, Draco wanted to avoid his father. That was part of it, but had nothing to do with the truth of the matter.

Ginny Weasley was an addiction to him. He could hardly make it through a day without kissing her. He'd see her in the halls, tagging along behind various groups of friends. After awhile, he stopped hearing stories about her from different blokes. Since the second week of October, Ginny had stopped snogging everyone. They wondered if she had a secret boyfriend – but none of them were even close to the truth. The Weasley didn't have a boyfriend and hadn't given up snogging. Since October the 10th, she'd been snogging one person exclusively.

Draco Malfoy.

He wondered what his musings would get him. Sure, he could remind Ginny of their past together. However, the last time he tried it hadn't gone over well with her. She'd misunderstood him – he wasn't accusing her of being loose, he was only trying to understand why. Why him, of all people. Especially since Precious Potter seemed more than willing to step into a committed, official relationship with her.

Not that he should question her motives. He'd won the prize. Ginny didn't leave him for any sort of relationship with Potter. According to her answers earlier that morning, she'd casually dated a few gits since she finished Hogwarts eight years ago. Even after he'd been brutally honest about his history, Ginny didn't admit to anything. The casual fling seemed to suit her. As far as Draco knew, she was never one for a serious relationship. She was aware she was a beautiful witch and knew how to use that to her advantage. Since their marriage on Tuesday, Ginny had openly flirted with him. She'd kissed him and teased him, for the whole world to see. She'd even been quite intimate with him in his flat.

Well, as intimate as two people can be without a bit of how's your father. Draco knew without a doubt she was attracted to him. The same pull from Hogwarts still existed. Then, he'd been too cowardly to see where it might lead – but now, he had her exactly where he wanted her.

She was already sharing his home, taking up his space like it was her own. He wondered how much effort it would take to get her into his bed as well. Not that he wanted a quick shag – if he did, some random witch would more than take care of his needs. He could probably even find one with flowing red hair and light brown eyes.

No, with Ginny, Draco found he wanted it all. He knew without a doubt she was the one for him. Now, he only needed to convince her of it.

The sun was high in the sky when Draco found a small outdoor café to have his tea. He purchased a copy of the _Prophet_ preparing to amuse himself with the stories about their marriage. On the front page alone, there were three different stories detailing what they did. Wasn't there any real news for them to report? As he skimmed the main article, Draco was surprised the press didn't know exactly what they'd had to drink the night before.

As he took his tea, Draco found himself continuously drawn to the picture on the front page. There was a large photo from outside the club the previous night. As he expected, it was the picture of his hand wound possessively around her waist. Her body was lined with his and they both seemed completely in tune with the other. His face was turned towards her, leaning close and whispering something that amused her greatly. His comment had meant to throw her off guard, hopefully earning a playful moment for the press. Instead, he'd earned one of the hardest erections of his life.

Just thinking of it now brought some life to his lower extremities.

Draco knew the public would follow their marriage closely. A Weasley and a Malfoy was the last thing anyone expected – the very idea of the two of them in love was a sight to behold. They made a smashing couple and he wasn't convinced it was all a lie. Whatever existed between him and the littlest Weasley was real. She sparked to life something in him he long thought dead.

Draco finished his tea, thinking of the best way to use the information to his advantage. Could he court his wife using the press? Make their relationship as public as possible? It was imperative everyone thought it was real. If the press wanted to follow them wherever they went, then Draco knew it would always have to appear to be a real relationship.

Could he make Ginny fall in love with him while the whole world watched?

He stood and dropped a few galleons on the table; a bit satisfied he had some sort of plan. It wasn't a very good one, but for now it would have to do.

As he prepared to Apparate home, in his mind Draco was already thinking of how she would look, her red hair lying across his pillows, her body naked in his bed. With a satisfied smirk, he went home to his wife.


	12. 12

"Draco? Is that you?"

Her husband slipped his wand into his pocket. "In the living room," he called into the apartment. Draco thought about trying to find her, but a moment later Ginny came through the kitchen door. He eyed the blue dress she was wearing. "That's new."

Ginny blushed. "The robes we ordered from Madam Malkin's arrived. I put your things outside your door."

"Why not in my room?"

"You don't want me in there."

"Gin," he started. But what could he say? Wasn't it just yesterday he'd told her that?

"It's nothing. I didn't mind. Do you want some tea?"

Draco started to tell her he'd taken tea already, but found himself nodding. He watched appreciatively as she disappeared into the kitchen again. He was about to follow her and offer some assistance when there was a knock on the door.

Who could it be, he wondered. They weren't expecting anyone – at least Ginny hadn't mentioned it. Assuming it was his mother or a messenger from her, he opened it. Draco was greeted with a large bouquet of ugly, smelly flowers.

Potter.

"Ginny, you have a visitor." Draco didn't bother to invite the hero of the wizarding world inside. Harry ignored his host and stepped inside, closing the door.

The redhead appeared a moment later, holding a wooden tray with tea for two on it. "Harry!" She quickly put the tea on the billiards table. Draco rolled his eyes as his nemesis embraced his wife. He sat back on the couch, having already decided he wasn't leaving the git alone with Ginny.

"To what do owe this visit, Potter?"

"Draco, be nice," Ginny warned.

Once the idiot took his paws off her, Draco reached up and wrapped his hand around her wrist. He tugged gently and Ginny found herself falling backwards into his lap. Draco smiled smugly and wrapped an arm possessively around her waist. "So, Potter, were you in the neighborhood and decided to stop by?"

"I'm here to see Ginny, Malfoy."

"Look, love, he knows your name. Ginny Malfoy."

She turned and glared at her husband, but didn't say anything. "Harry, it was so sweet of you to bring flowers."

Draco tightened his hold on her waist. The stupid git – bringing a new bride flowers! Didn't he know it was in bad taste to openly court someone who was married? "Yes, Potter. They're very sweet. I'm sure there's a can in the loo we can stick them in."

"Draco." He didn't miss the warning in her voice, but chose to ignore it. "Harry, what're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in training with Puddlemere for another three weeks."

"Ron owled with the… news." Draco didn't miss the way Boy Wonder sneered the last word. "I thought I might check up on you."

"Oh." Her voice was flat. "Ron sent you. To check up on me. I see."

"Ginny—"

Draco was working very hard to keep the satisfied smirk from his face. So Potter didn't come on his own? The Weasel King sent him…

"It's fine, Harry. But Draco and I were about to have tea, and then we were going to Floo his Mum."

"Gin, let me explain." Harry pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Ron didn't send me. He was a bit concerned, though. One minute you're living by yourself, and the next you're married to a Slytherin."

"His name is Draco."

Harry couldn't keep the look of utter loathing off his face. "Gin, we're just trying to understand. This is all so sudden, announcing your engagement, then basically _eloping_ the next day. Ron says you haven't even been by to visit your Mum. This isn't like you at all."

"How would you know?" she asked coldly.

"Ginny, I'm not trying…" Harry hesitated. "I'm not trying to be mean, I just want to understand. We all want to understand."

"All?" she questioned.

"Your family, Hermione, and me. We're all concerned."

"Concerned," she echoed. "I bet." Draco could feel the tension in her and tightened his grip on her waist. Potter was her friend, so it was her call. But if the git upset her any more, he'd physically throw him out. Damn the consequences. "Harry, as I already told you, Draco and I we're about to have tea. I think you should go."

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" he questioned. "Something you're too embarrassed to share with your family? The people who care about you?"

"Care about me." Her voice was completely flat. "You care about me."

"Ginny, you know I adore you."

"What I know," she said, her voice hardened, "is that you never knew I existed until I grew tits my fifth year. And then every time you attempted conversation with me, it was with _them_ and not me. I would like it if you'd leave now."

The black-haired git started to reply, but Draco was already on his feet. "My wife asked you to leave, Potter."

"_Ginny_ doesn't know what she's saying, Malfoy." Harry raised himself to his full height, dropping the hand holding the flowers to his side. "Or doing."

"You know nothing about our marriage. You know nothing about us. What's more, you know nothing about her. So take your feeble excuses and get the hell out of our home."

"You can't keep her here, locked away as your prisoner, Malfoy. Her family won't allow that."

Draco sneered. "If you could read, then you'd know I haven't locked her away anywhere. But we are on our honeymoon, so if we want to lock ourselves away it's perfectly acceptable." He withdrew his wand from his robe. "Leave now, Potter."

Harry didn't move until Ginny stood from the couch and came to stand behind Draco. She took his free hand in both of hers, joining them. Harry put the flowers on the edge of the couch and sighed heavily before turning and walking away. The door clicked shut behind him.

"I'm sorry," Ginny apologized quietly.

Draco dropped his wand and turned to face her. When she tried to pull away from him, he tugged her forward. "For what?"

"Harry. Ron. My whole family." She bit down on her lower lip. "I never expected this from them."

"Gin, your family doesn't like me. Potter and Granger don't like me. I've given them reasons for that. Don't apologize. If anyone should apologize, it's me."

"You done nothing wrong!"

"I dragged you into this. Because of my father, your married to a man you don't love—"

"Draco," she cut him off. For a moment he allowed himself to be hopeful, thinking she might contradict him. "There's no excuse for what Harry just did. No one should come into your home and attack you."

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," Ginny admitted quietly.

Draco wasn't quiet sure what to say. At that moment, he had an overwhelming urge to wrap her in his arms and kiss her. But he knew it was too soon. He'd come up with a tentative plan earlier and it was too soon to abandon it. Ginny felt most at ease with him when other people were watching – if he was going to win her affection, he wouldn't be able to do it alone. "Whatever happened to the tea?"

She was relieved when he didn't comment. Ginny was curious what he might think about her quiet admission, but at the same time fearful. What if she admitted too much? Pulling away from his embrace, she rounded the couch and went straight for the tray. "Where did you go earlier?"

"Diagon Alley. I had business to take care of at Gringotts."

"Oh."

He reached into his robe pocket and produced a small golden key. Carved on one side were the numbers 431. "This is a key to my vault. While I was there, I added your name to my account. Anything you need the money is available to you."

"Draco—"

"Ginny, there is more money in that vault than one person can spend in a lifetime. Not only did I inherit most of the Black family fortune, my Mum has been siphoning off what she can from Father for nearly eight years now. I'm not going to spend it, so I don't see why you can't have some."

"Because it's not mine."

"You're my wife. Once we divorce, you'll get half of everything anyway."

"What?" she nearly choked on her tea. "I don't want a Knut from you!"

"It wasn't something we discussed, but that's typically how it's done. You'll get half of everything." Draco was sure he was falling more in love with her every minute. It was clear she didn't want his money.

"Draco, I wouldn't feel comfortable taking your money."

"There's only one solution, then."

"What's that?"

He took a sip of his tea, before carefully placing the cup back on the saucer. "We'll never divorce."

"Wh—what?"

"The only way you can avoid taking half of everything is by staying married to me." Which, of course, wasn't true. He was certain his solicitors could have easily drafted some sort of pre-marriage agreement. Only he didn't want one. Waiting on his father meant he was constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop, a situation he had no control over. But this situation he did have control over. By the time Ginny realized he wasn't being entirely honest with her, she'd be head over feet in love. The idea of a divorce wouldn't even be considered.

All in all, he was rather satisfied with the way things were going. Draco leaned back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Ginny was obviously still processing what he'd told her about the divorce. She sat to his right, quietly drinking her tea. Turning to look at her, Draco couldn't stop the smile.

"Say, Gin, are you up for a game of billiards?"


	13. 13

Lucius Malfoy tapped his fingers against the desk one more time, waiting for his visitor. It wasn't Narcissa. She'd made it clear during her last visit she was taking a holiday at the Lakes with Severus.

He briefly considered that it might be Draco. But Draco only came to visit if he was summoned, not to mention he was still _honeymooning_ with the little tart he'd married with his father's permission.

With his wife and son not being possibilities, Lucius was at a loss. He'd been in Azkaban for the last three years and those were the only two visitors he ever received. None of the former Death Eaters bothered to keep him aware of the Cause. Lucius assumed Potter must have succeeded in killing the Dark Lord once and for all. Why else hadn't he been rescued?

To make things so much worse, his solicitors reported the previous day they'd exhausted their final appeal. The Wizengamot denied his hope for a pardon; not that Lucius was altogether surprised. That old fool Dumbledore still presided over the court. The Dementor's Kiss loomed in his near future, and his _family_ would live on, laughing at him.

He was pulled from his musings when the door behind him opened and someone entered. The Malfoy quelled the urge to turn and see who was visiting him. The figure sat in front of him, a black hood over their head. A hand with long, gnarled fingers reached up to pull the hood back. Lucius was surprised when black, wavy hair was revealed. Since he'd last seen her, the witch had lost the look from being locked away for so long. Her entire appearance had changed – her hair no longer stringy and matted, her eyes no longer sunken into her skull. The robes she wore were fitted, revealing the curves she had regained. The curves she and Narcissa always used against him. He once considered her the most beautiful witch he laid eyes on, and now he could remember why.

It had been ten years since he'd seen her last, but Lucius remembered everything. Besides himself, Lucius considered her to be the Dark Lord's most loyal supporter. He could still remember the attack at the Ministry when Lord Voldemort had saved her, leaving the rest of them for capture.

"Bella."

The witch's mouth twisted into what was supposed to be a smile. "Luci, darling. How are you?"

Lucius sat straight up; clearly shocked she was there. "Surprised. What're you doing here?"

"I missed the place."

Her brother-in-law wasn't a bit amused. "You're lying."

"I am," Bellatrix Lestrange agreed. "I read my nephew married a Muggle-lover. Such a shame."

"He married her at my instruction." Lucius leaned forward, clearly not intimidated by the witch in front of him. "Why concern yourself with Draco?" he questioned. "You haven't seen him since he was a toddler."

"You're right. He was still suckling on Cissa's tit when I went away." She said this casually, as if she'd spent the last fifteen years traveling instead of in prison. "In the pictures, it was obvious he was a Malfoy through and through. Except for his unfortunate love for Arthur Weasley's daughter."

"Draco does not love that pauper," Lucius forced through clinched teeth. "He married her because I told him to."

"And why would you want the boy connected to such an unfortunate family?" the black-haired witch questioned. "What's in it for you?"

"I'll die knowing my son has ruined Weasley's only daughter. His precious, beautiful daughter will be bound to the one man who doesn't love her. Because he isn't capable of love – I killed that in him a long time ago."

"Die?" Bellatrix repeated. "You're not going to _die_ Lucius. Not for a very long time."

His smirk was cold. "I'd like to think that as well. However, I know differently. I imagine I'll receive the Kiss in the next month. My last stay has been denied."

"Lucius, love, you won't spend another night in this prison."

"Bella—"

The witch held up a hand to stop him. "You'll be out by sun down tonight. I promise you."

"How?"

Her lips twitched in amusement. "I can't tell you, you know that. If the guards suspect anything they won't hesitate to use _Veritasarum_ before you return to your cell. You'll have to trust me."

"Trust you?" the blond questioned. "I don't trust you—"

"I saw Narcissa two days ago. She and Severus were changing carriages in Bath. They looked very happy together," Bellatrix taunted him. "Does it bother you that your dutiful Malfoy bride is carrying on such an obvious affair? I can recall a time when your love for her ran deep."

"I don't love her anymore."

"Your denial only proves that you do. I can help you, Luci. I'll get you out of here and you'll be free to do whatever you want.

"Just think," she mused, "Draco and his bride will be powerless to stop you. As well as Severus – you and I both know you held much more power than he. And the Dark Lord will gladly welcome you back into his inner circle."

"He's alive?" Lucius asked eagerly.

"Potter didn't kill him, if that's what you want to know. Alive is something entirely different."

A guard must have appeared behind him, because Bellatrix stood. She was careful to stay in the shadows as she pulled the hood back over her hair. Lucius watched as she pushed the chair beneath the table and came towards him. Once she reached his side, she stopped. Bending down, she brushed her lips across his cheek leaving behind a trail of lipstick. "Tonight, love. You and I will be reunited tonight."

"Tonight," he repeated.

After Bellatrix was gone and he was being led back to his cell, Lucius couldn't help but smile. Tomorrow the whole world would pay. Draco and his wife, Narcissa and Severus, Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, the Wizengamot – anyone who was responsible for his incarceration in anyway. Tomorrow he and Bella would be together again, wreaking havoc against anyone in their way.

Tomorrow.

* * *

Ginny heard the stick hit the floor with a soft _thud_. The noise, however, wasn't enough to penetrate her brain. Because all she could think of at the moment were Draco's lips against her own. How soft, but firm they were. His hands were cupping her face, her head tilted back to give him better access.

All she could think was that she never wanted to stop kissing him. Ginny knew she would never tire of it – of him.

"I want you," she heard his hoarse whisper. A moment later, he was lifting her onto the billiards table. With a knee, he pushed her thighs a part and stepped into her body.

Holy Mother of Circe, she hoped he never stopped. His lips left hers and started up her cheek. Draco kissed and nipped his way to her ear. "I want you, Gin."

With a nod of her head, she was agreeing. Even if she didn't know it. She wanted him too. In fact, he was probably the only man – or boy – she'd ever wanted like this. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer still.

The kiss was his reward for winning the game. After she'd lost the second game, Draco offered a wager. For every ball sunk, the other would remove a piece of clothing. Ginny hadn't taken him up on the offer. She'd settle for a compromise – if he won again, she'd give him something he wanted. The same went for her.

There were, of course, limitations. Nothing sexual had been her first rule. And nothing degrading. Draco had agreed with a gleam in his silver eyes. It'd taken him only three turns to beat her, his best game yet.

Her husband had calmly replaced his wooden stick on the wall rack and turned on her. She'd been standing there, waiting for him to say something, when suddenly he was cupping her face in his hands and his lips were on hers.

He tasted like heaven. The kiss when they married was nothing compared to this. At Hogwarts, Ginny discovered she liked kissing Draco above all others, but thought eventually someone would come along to replace him. Only, it never happened. She'd slowly given up snogging all other boys, because none of them were Draco. In just a year, Ginny Weasley had fallen for Draco Malfoy. And when he left Hogwarts behind him – not to mention her – he'd taken part of her heart with him.

It was something he never returned. Which was precisely why she should stop kissing him. Except he felt so _good_ against her. There bodies lined up perfectly; she filled in all of his voids.

"Gin," Draco sighed. "Come to my room."

His words didn't penetrate the haze around her brain.

"Ginny." He kissed down her throat to the collarbone. "Will you?"

"What?" Tilting her head back, Ginny heard herself moan. Her hands went to his hair, intent on holding him in place.

"I…I want to be with you. Come to my room." He sucked on her pulse point, knowing there would be a love bite there tomorrow. "Please?"

His wife heard him that time. How she wanted to take him up on his offer – which was exactly why she didn't. The hands there were holding him close started pushing him away. "Draco, stop. We have to stop."

"Stop?" he repeated.

Her hands pushed a little harder against his chest. "Yes. Stop. We have to stop."

Draco's blond head fell to her shoulder as he fought to gain control of himself. He knew he couldn't push her. "Why?"

"I…"

He looked up into her brown eyes. "What? What is it?"

Ginny could feel the blush on her cheeks. "I'm not very…experienced."

"Is that supposed to make me not want you?" he questioned. "If so, it's not having the effect you hoped for."

If possible, she blushed even harder. "Don't say things like that."

"Like what?" Draco asked. "Do you want me to say I don't want you? Because I do." He removed his hands from her thighs, placing them on the railing of the billiards table. No part of his body was touching hers, but there faces were mere centimeters apart. "I want you more than any woman I've ever wanted. I have since Hogwarts."

"I don't want it to happen like this," she whispered.

Her words him like a bucket of cold water. Draco removed his hands and stepped back abruptly. Bending, he picked up the stick she'd dropped. "I see."

Ginny sighed heavily. "I think you've misunderstood."

"I understand you perfectly." His words were cold; there was an edge to his voice.

"Draco."

"Can we just forget everything that's happened here today?"

"No!" Ginny pushed herself off the billiards table and went to him. His back was to her, his body full of tension. The redhead gently placed her hand in the middle of his back. "It's not that I don't want you, Draco. But I don't want to be ravished in the middle of a billiards table."

"I would have taken you to my bed."

"What was that?" she questioned.

"Nothing."

Ginny turned him so he faced her. "What did you say?"

He had two bright pink spots on his cheeks. "I said, I would have taken you to my bed."

"Draco—"

"You have to know I'm attracted to you," he admitted hastily.

His wife nodded. "Yes, but that's physical, Draco. You and I have never had a problem with the physical – we always worked that way. But a relationship is much more than that."

"A relationship?"

"A marriage is much more than that, Draco."

Her voice was so soft he was straining to hear her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean there's this great big thing between us. But it's just lust – this physical desire we have. I have too much respect for myself to enter into any kind of relationship like that. And I hope you respect me enough to not ask."

"I would never—"

"There was a time when I thought you and I might have a future. But you left. Not just Hogwarts, but me. You've already said you shagged whomever you wanted for five years. How would I know I'm not the same?"

"You aren't."

"It's not a chance I want to take. I…I can't let you take any more of me."

Before he could respond, she'd turned and walked away. Her bedroom door clicked shut. Draco knew she'd probably put several locking charms on it as well.

That hadn't gone well at all. What had started as a rather simple, pleasurable kiss turned into something entirely different. It frustrated him to no end. As soon as they started to move forward, something would come along the muck up the progress they'd made.

What Ginny didn't know was that he _did_ respect her. Because he loved her, it would never be purely physical. Draco realized telling her wouldn't make her believe him, so he'd just have to prove to her. He wasn't in this for a quick shag.

Bloody hell. When had his life gotten so complicated?


	14. 14

_Author's Note: I love your comments and feedback, but please be cautious of posting HBP spoilers in your reviews. I haven't finished the book yet, and I know some other people haven't even started._

When Ginny reemerged from her bedroom hours later, Draco was sitting on the couch doing paperwork. Out of sheer frustration, he'd owled the Ministry hoping there was something he could work on at home. Longbottom had gladly handed over some of his work.

He hadn't been near her room – he knew she'd come out when she was ready. And from the state of her disheveled hair and the red mark on her face, she'd been sleeping. "Hey."

Draco put the contract aside and looked at her. "Hello."

She stopped, not sitting on the couch. "I…"

As curious as her husband was, he stopped her. "Don't, Gin. There's nothing left to say."

"Then why do I feel like I hurt you?"

"I'm fine."

The redhead sat on the far end of the couch. "You don't have to lie to me."

"Gin—"

"Look," she interrupted, "I know there's something between us. There always has been. But all it's ever done is hurt us. Do you want that?"

He exhaled harshly. "Does it matter what I want? You've already made up your mind."

"I haven't."

Draco stood and started pacing. "Yes, you have. You want to tease and flirt and play the happily married couple for the press, but when we're here, when it really matters, you shut yourself away in your bedroom. You make decisions for the both of us. I'm not doing this."

Ginny felt her heart squeeze painfully when he started towards the door. "What do you want me to say, Draco? That I'm _scared_? Well, I am. You were the only one… the only one, and I watched you walk away. If you changed your mind again, I don't know…" she stopped, not sure what to say next.

"How do you know I will?"

"You already have once," she told him.

"At the end of school? I finished! What was I supposed to do, hang around another year, waiting for you to finish? And what do you think I should have done during that year?"

"You didn't have to shag every bloody bint you saw!" his wife yelled.

"You didn't care."

She glared at him. "You bloody prat, you never even asked. You're the one who decided we couldn't see each other. You're the one who broke my heart!"

"It's not like you tried to change my mind, is it?" Draco retorted. He could feel himself grow more and more frustrated by the moment. He knew he needed to get out there before he said something he regretted. Or didn't regret, but still shouldn't admit. "All you had to do was say the words, Gin."

"What words?" Ginny questioned. "I want you? I care about you? Hmmm, Draco? What words?"

"You know—"

"You wanted me to say I loved you?"

Draco felt his heart speed up. "Gin."

The redhead got up off the couch and faced him. "I did. I loved you. There, does that make you happy?"

"No."

"Then what would make you happy, Draco? I don't know what you want from me. And until you tell me, I can't do anything about it."

"I want _you_!"

"In bed," she said. "You want a bloody shag. I'm sorry, I'm not doing that."

"No, Gin, I don't want a shag. I want you."

Ginny looked up at the tone of his voice. It was soft and he sounded hurt. "This month, Draco. But what about next month when you don't have to be married to me anymore? When someone else catches your eye?"

"That won't happen."

"How do you know?" his wife asked. "How can you be sure?"

"Because I've been bloody in love with you for the last decade!"

She felt all of the color drain from her face. "Draco—"

"No," he cut in. "You want to know how I know? Because I'll tell you." He went to the fireplace, bending down. Ginny watched as he put the fire out. Next, he performed a time-release charm so no one could enter or exit the flat for another hour. "The first time I saw you, when I was twelve, I was a bit fascinated. And disgusted. You were a _Weasley_, and I was a Malfoy, and it couldn't happen. There was no possibility, so I decided that I'd stay as far from you as possible.

"And then you opened your mouth, Weasley. To defend Potter, of all people. It made me hate him all the more. But I hated you too. For the next several years, I did everything I could to make your life miserable. I stole the Valentine from you and told the whole school. Hell, I cheered when I heard the Heir of Slytherin had taken you down into the Chamber." When she paled, he said, "I didn't know you were the one who opened the thing, Gin. If I'd known … at the time, I might have still cheered. But Father didn't tell me until much later, when he thought I still might join the Dark Lord. He'd bragged about it, and I only hated him more.

"As you know, I either tormented you or ignored you – until I started hearing whispers between classes about you. Different blokes telling stories about snogging you. I'd never been so jealous in my life. You know how we started at school. Except I never bothered to tell you I intentionally sought you out. I threatened the other boys you'd been snogging, but eventually you stopped seeing them anyway. When I finished school, I thought about asking you to marry me."

"Draco."

"Let me finish," the blond said softly. "But I had nothing. No family, no fortune, no future. My father would have killed us both. I left and it was the only thing I could do. But I never forgot about you. I tried for five years, Gin. That's why I shagged everything female that walked. I had to get you out of my head, out of my heart… I had to get away from you."

"So why willingly walk back into my life?" Ginny questioned. "You didn't have to obey your father. He's in prison, he couldn't have hurt you."

"Never, ever underestimate the reach of Lucius Malfoy. You won't be safe until he's dead."

Ginny knew he was right. "You walked back into my life with all of these feelings? Never felt like sharing them with me?"

"How is it possible you don't know, Gin? Don't you know I love you? That I've always loved you?"

* * *

"Ginny!" Draco yelled, knocking on the door. "Open up!"

She sat up in the bed and rubbed the heel of her against her face. Had she fallen asleep? "Draco?"

"Open this damn door, Weasley! Your prat brother is here and I'm tired of your sulking."

Her brother? "Draco?"

"Gin, open up."

Ginny got up and used her wand to remove the charm on the door. She pulled the door open and came face to face with her husband. "Sorry, I fell asleep."

"There's a Weasley here, wants to see you."

"Draco—"

He held up his hand. "Talk to your brother. I'm going out."

"Out?"

Draco took his wand out of his pocket. "Out."

Ginny sighed heavily, knowing they needed to talk. She thought for a moment about her dream – was it wishful thinking or just her conscious catching up with her?

Closing her door, she went down the hall. Bill was sitting on the leather couch looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Great. This wasn't exactly what she didn't need. Because what – or who rather – she needed had just Apparated away.

Ginny smiled warmly at her oldest brother. She hoped her expression hid all of the anguish she was feeling from Draco's sudden and unexplained departure. "Bill. I wasn't expecting you."

Her brother looked past her, into the hallway. "Did Draco leave?"

"Yes, he had an appointment…his solicitors, I believe."

Bill frowned, taking a moment to study the youngest Weasley. "You're a horrible liar, Gin. Always have been." He smiled gently at her. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"Draco and I…" she began. Ginny couldn't finish her sentence.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Please don't me nice to me," his sister told him. "You'll hate me once you find out."

"Find out?"

"That…" Ginny stopped, seemingly realizing what she'd almost admitted. Taking a moment, she wiped the few tears that escaped from her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm just a mess."

Blue eyes searched brown, as Bill tried to read his sisters' thoughts. There was something she wasn't telling him, but he didn't know _what_ it was. If none of the others did, Bill hadn't missed Ginny not admitting her love for Draco during their visit. She'd only stated she was where she wanted to be, doing what she wanted to do. Which could have a thousand different meanings. "Gin, if I ask you a question, do you promise to be honest with me?"

"Of course."

"Does Malfoy have you under the _Imperius_?"

"**What?**"

"Did he put you under an Unforgivable and make you marry him?"

Ginny stood and glared down at him. With her hands on her hips, Bill absently noted she looked like a younger version of Molly Weasley. "I assure you, I was in full control of myself when I married Draco."

"Are you pregnant?"

Her eyes widened. "No."

"Are you sure?" Bill questioned. "Have you checked recently?"

His sister sighed heavily. She took her seat again. "Bill, I'm not pregnant. I would tell you about something like that. I don't plan on being pregnant for a long, long time."

"That's good." The oldest Weasley brother smiled happily at his sister, a weight almost visibly lifted from his shoulders. "No breeding little Malfoys for you. Glad to hear it."

Ginny shook her head. "That doesn't mean there won't _ever_ be little Malfoys, Bill. Draco and I are married. We do…"

Bill grimaced at her meaning. "I'm still trying to get used to the idea that you're married to him, love."

"So no introducing sex into the equation just yet?"

"Ginny!"

She grinned at him. Ginny took his hand in hers and smiled. "I love you because you care. But I know what I'm doing. I didn't wake up Monday morning and decide I wanted to marry Draco Malfoy. This… _thing_ between us has been going on since Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? You and Malfoy were together at Hogwarts?"

"Not together in the way you're thinking," she assured him. "I care about him, Bill. I have for a long, long time. After I got over the silly crush I had on Harry, I fell hard for Draco."

"You married him because you wanted to, didn't you?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes."

Bill stood then. "That's what I came here to find out. I needed to be sure."

His sister stood and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything. I was only being a brother. You know you're the only sister I have."

"Don't ever forget it, either."

Bill slipped on a black leather jacket. "I should go. Mum's expecting me. It's time for her weekly lecture about my hair."

Ginny grinned at him. "You know you love it."

"I do," he admitted. Leaning down, Bill kissed her forehead. "And I love you."

"I love you, too." Ginny followed him to the door.

"Tell Malfoy I said to take care of you."

"Draco. And I will."

Bill pulled the door open. "Draco."

"Thank you." When he was gone, she pushed the door closed. Ginny let her forehead rest against it for a moment, replaying the conversation in her head. She was slightly taken back by realizing she hadn't lied to Bill once.

She did care about Draco. Had cared about him for a long time, no matter the distance between them. Since the moment she'd first kissed him, Draco Malfoy had taken up residence in her heart. At that point, he'd stopped being a Malfoy and was just Draco.

She was falling in love with him all over again. Ginny looked down at the platinum rings on her left hand, and they suddenly felt like they meant something. She was married to him and he liked kissing her. He'd wanted to shag her earlier, before she'd called things off. Draco was attracted to her, that much was obvious.

For the rest of the afternoon, Ginny worked on different things in the flat. Thoughts of Draco and love consumed her mind, so she worked on rearranging the living room. Once she was satisfied, she went to the kitchen. Using her wand, she switched the contents of the drawers around. Next, she took all of the plates out of the cabinets and moved them to different cabinets.

Ginny worked her way through the rest of the flat, changing things to suit her tastes. She was too busy analyzing different aspects of their marriage to think if Draco would like the changes or not. In the living room, she transfigured two extra chairs into matching end tables and placed pictures of their families (she'd found pictures of Draco and his Mum in his room) on them. Above the fireplace, she left several empty frames. Those would need to be filled up with pictures of them.

In her room, she changed the colour scheme. Instead of the Slytherin green from before, Ginny went with a neutral cream colour, accenting it with dark red. When she was finished, there was a desk (that was once a night table) sitting at the far end of the room, looking out over the cliff. The blinds were removed in favor of natural light and she'd done a cleaning charm on the carpet. After she'd finished all of this, Ginny set about unpacking all of her things. She hung the different robes from Madam Malkin in the wardrobe, put her clothes away in the drawers, and spread her things over the surface of the room.

When she was finished, she put the only picture taken of them together while at Hogwarts on the table by her bed. It was perfect. Ginny left the room, shutting the door behind her. She glanced out the window and frowned. It was after dark now, and Draco still wasn't home.

The redhead considered her options carefully before crossing the hall and opening the door to Draco's bedroom. For the next few hours, she busied herself with transforming his bedroom as well. Again, she changed the colour scheme to something cream-based. This time, however, instead of red she chose a dark green. Ginny knew any self-respecting Slytherin – particularly Draco – would refuse to sleep in a bedroom with red walls. But at least this way, it wasn't so obvious. She could manage with cream and green – just no silver and green, the way it'd been before.

When she was finished, Ginny noticed it was after midnight. Still no Draco. She lay down on his bed, knowing he'd come home eventually. Ginny would just wait for him. She crossed her legs at the ankles and pulled the Falmouth Falcons throw from the bottom of the bed and covered herself with it.

Ginny was asleep within minutes.


	15. 15

For the third time in as many days, Draco Malfoy found himself at the same jewelry store. He was again mulling over the emerald and diamond broach, trying to decide if Ginny would want it or not. Or even if she would accept it from him.

He'd decided before he didn't want to buy her affections, but at this point, he was desperate. Every time they got anywhere close to being somewhat intimate, she put the brakes on and stopped him. He couldn't figure out why, what was he doing that was turning her off? In the last few days, Draco had all but admitted he was in love with her. But to have her voice her concerns about their relationship bothered him. She saw herself as another notch on his bedpost. Except that's not what she would be.

Draco finally gave in and purchased the broach, telling himself it was for his mother. It was something exactly like what Narcissa Malfoy would want. When she returned from holiday, Draco would give it to her as a present from both of them. He tucked the small black bag in the inside of his cloak and left the jeweler. The man had wished him a good day and told him to come again.

Somehow, Draco knew he'd be back soon. He hadn't spent so much time in a jewelry store in the last five years – no woman ever inspired him the way Ginny Weasley did. He'd been content to shower them with money; encouraging each of them to buy their own jewelry or dress robes. Money was impersonal. While things like rings and broaches were very, very personal.

Hours later, it was growing dark outside, and Draco wasn't any closer to going home. He knew he should, Ginny would likely be worried. Especially after the way he left with no explanation. However, it seemed too much of a task at the moment. He didn't want another row. So if he waited until she was asleep, maybe they'd be able to avoid it for another day.

Diagon Alley left him few options, however. Draco stopped being fascinated with the place by the time he was fifteen years old. Before the start of his seventh year he attended the back-to-school rituals because his Mum asked him to. Knockturn Alley never caught his attention either. He knew some of the patrons fairly well, as they had been visitors of his father's for many years. As an Auror, he had a natural curiosity about the Alley, but never enough to go exploring after dark. Because he was a known Auror, it was probably safer that way. The people who frequented that part of wizarding London would have no qualms about casting a spell when his back was turned.

Instead, Draco found himself at The Leaky Cauldron hoping to turn his mind off with a few pints of butterbeer. He would have never considered this earlier, as the press was out and about, no doubt looking for a crack in the still-new Weasley-Malfoy union. But it was well after quitting time for them, so Draco knew he'd be safe. All the same, he took a seat at the far end of the bar. There was little light and other than Tom, the bartender, no one bothered him.

He was on his third pint when Tom said, "Aren't ye that Malfoy bloke I've seen splashed all over the papers lately?"

Draco nodded before taking a large swallow from the glass. "What's it to you?"

"If ye just got married, what're ye doing here? Couldn't you take 'er on a proper honeymoon?"

The Malfoy snorted. "Does it really matter?"

Tom raised a bushy eyebrow. "If ye take that attitude, ye'll be divorced within a year."

Draco didn't feel it was necessary to point out the bartender was probably right. If Ginny got her way, they'd be divorced in less than six months. "Look, I'm not here for conversation. Just make sure my glass is never empty."

The man gave Draco a toothless grin. "Do my job, then? S'that what you want?"

"Yes."

Tom refilled the half empty glass before leaving to tend to the other patrons. His words, however, lingered with Draco. A honeymoon. They hadn't even considered taking a real one – a place with lots of sun, sand, and little clothes. He could imagine what Ginny might look like in a two-piece bathing suit. Draco recalled the shapely legs he'd seen the day before. She'd be breathtaking in a bikini.

Maybe a proper honeymoon was in order. His plan of using the press wasn't working well, as she seemed to like to stay at home. And when they were at home, arguments seemed to occur. He couldn't even use the excuse of his Mum to get her out anymore. The only time she'd mentioned leaving the flat was to go to the Burrow for Sunday lunch. Which Draco dreaded more than he cared to admit.

A room full of Weasley's, all of them suspecting Ginny was pregnant (no matter how much she reassured them), was not his idea of fun. No, if it were up to him, they'd stay in bed until noon on Sunday. He and Ginny would finally leave the room sometime mid-afternoon, going out onto the beach, splashing about in the water. He'd want to be somewhere incredibly warm – perhaps he should look into buying real estate in the tropics? Someplace he could take her year-round.

Draco was pulled from his musings when a sickly-sweet smell began to wrap around his head. He looked up from the bar, surprised to find a blonde with big blue eyes staring at him. "Hello."

"Hi," she smiled widely. "Knut for your thoughts?"

"Pardon?" Draco pulled his arm into his lap when he saw her hand inching towards it.

"I've been sitting here for nearly ten minutes now. You just looked up." The blonde tossed her long hair over her right shoulder. "Want to talk about it?"

He stood and dropped a few galleons on the table. "I was just leaving."

The blonde sucked at her straw, hoping to entice him into staying. "Buy me a drink?"

Draco slid one of the galleons from the pile towards her. "There."

He moved away again. The blonde pouted. "Where are you going? I thought we were going to have a drink together."

"No," he sighed. "You're going to have a drink, I'm going home." Draco said this coldly, leaving no room for argument.

"Alone?" she questioned. "I could easily join you."

"I'm not interested."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, his hand coming to rest against the top of her cleavage. "Are you sure?" The woman looked at him through lowered eyelashes. "It would be fun."

"I'm married."

She grinned. "Doesn't matter."

Draco jerked his hand away and took out his wand. "It matters to me. Goodbye." And he Apparated away.

The woman rolled her eyes and took the galleon he'd given her, tucking it into her bra. She scanned the bar, looking for someone else to take her home tonight.

* * *

He thought for a moment he'd somehow splinched himself. Draco barely recognized his living room. The billiards table had been moved back so it was beside a picture window. The coffee table was now in the center of the room the leather couch moved back several feet away from it. On each side of the couch, there was now an end table. Except he didn't own any end tables. He went to them, inspecting the pictures closely.

Holy shit. There was a picture of Ron Weasley in his living room.

As well as the picture taken with his Mum when he finished Hogwarts. Ginny had been in his room.

Curiosity got the best of him, and Draco ended up taking a tour of his flat. She'd definitely changed things around. After he checked the kitchen, bathroom, and spare bedroom, he went to her room. Draco knocked lightly, before cracking the door.

Funny. Ginny wasn't there. She'd definitely changed the room. As much as he hated the Gryffindor-esque colour pattern, he couldn't complain. At least the room was mainly the cream colour. He could live with that.

Draco was concerned that Ginny wasn't in her bed. She hadn't been on the couch, or in any of the other rooms in the flat, so she must have left. He considered Flooing the Burrow, but knew he'd only arouse suspicion if she wasn't there. Ginny was aware of their arrangement and Draco had confidence she wouldn't ruin things because of a silly fight.

He went into his room, already unfastening his robes. The butterbeer made him drowsy. And the previous night, he'd been in a constant state between awake and asleep, trying to figure out the woman lying on top of him.

Draco put the black jewelers bag on his dresser, before turning to his bed. There was a fire in his fireplace so he could see the gentle outline of a body… Ginny?

What was she doing in his room?

For the first time, Draco looked around noticing the changes. Her redecorating hadn't stopped with the rest of the apartment – she'd changed his room as well. And apparently taken up residence in his bed. Even though he was slightly furious with her (he'd asked her to not entire his private quarters), Draco couldn't help but feel touched.

If she'd taken her decorating so seriously as to include his bedroom, her husband knew she planned on staying for a while. Otherwise, her efforts and energy would have been wasted. She must have been exhausted, too tired to make it back to her own room. That must have been why she was asleep in his bed.

Draco considered moving her, but didn't want to chance waking her up. Next he considered going to the couch to sleep. But ruled the idea out. Draco eyed his bed, it was large enough for the both of them to sleep in. She was asleep already and Draco knew anything he wanted to do involving her would require her full participation.

His mind made up, Draco stripped down to his undershirt and boxers. At the last minute, he decided to pull on a pair of loose fitting gray pants. He went to her side of the bed, carefully placing her under the covers. Ginny didn't stir once.

After he'd dimmed the lights in the room, Draco rounded to the other side. He crawled into the bed, sliding towards the middle. They were both beneath the blankets, but Draco chose to keep his distance from her. No need to have a screaming Weasley wake him up in the morning, going on about molesting her in her sleep.

Instead, his hand reached across the distance and took hers. For a moment he thought he felt her squeeze it, but she never stirred. "Goodnight, love," he said softly.

Draco closed his eyes, knowing he would dream about red hair and freckles.


	16. 16

When Draco awoke the next morning, he was alone in the bed. There was no sign Ginny had been there – save the redecorating – and he wondered briefly if he'd imagined the whole thing. One too many butterbeers and it was entirely possible. Besides, why would Ginny fall asleep in his bed? She had one of her own.

As he lay there, Draco was able to completely convince himself that it was all a dream. A dream where all of his fantasies became reality. Only, it'd seemed so real.

This lasted until Ginny knocked on the bedroom door. She peeked her head inside. "Are you awake?"

Draco pushed himself up on the pillows. "Yes. Come in."

With her shoulder, his wife nudged the door wide open. In both hands, she was carrying a breakfast tray. "Hungry?"

He nodded, too stunned to speak.

She was wearing a pair of pale green silk pajamas. The bottoms were pulled tight at her waist with a drawstring and the top was buttoned completely, save for the top button. "I made you breakfast."

"Why?"

Ginny paused, sitting the tray on his nightstand. "An apology, of sorts. Peace offering, I think."

The blond smirked. "You think?"

She nodded. "I… I don't really know how to say this. But I think I've been wrong over the last few days. About you and me, and also about us. Draco you're…"

"I'm?" he prompted.

A blush rose on her cheeks. "You and I have something special, Draco. It started a long time ago and what's between us isn't going away. I don't know if it's lust, or love, or just companionship, but it's something very important to me."

"What're you trying to say?"

"I've been a bit hasty in decisions about us. Honestly, I don't know what to say or do around you anymore and so that makes things awkward at times."

"Gin—" Draco tried to interrupt.

"Let me finish?" the redhead requested. At his nod, she went on, "I've never been sure of you – of us – and I've never really understood it. For a time, I always suspected you might pull the rug from beneath my feet. I've always been in danger around you."

"Why?"

"Because I care," Ginny admitted.

"Care?" her husband questioned. "You care about me."

She nodded. Ginny could feel the emotion start to well inside of her. "When I was sixteen years old, I was desperately trying to find some kind of footing. Suddenly, it wasn't enough for me to be the youngest Weasley, or tagalong with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. I didn't want to be just another witch to graduate from Hogwarts. I was terrified of turning into my Mum. Not that I think Mum's a horrible person to be like. I love Mum, but she's…"

"Weasley, you're rambling."

Ginny blushed again. "Sorry." She looked down at her hands, hoping to gather some courage. She'd been awake for hours, rehearsing what she might say to him. "I didn't want to follow along and see where I ended up. So, I took control of my own destiny. I made my own plans.

"Those plans never, ever included you. I honestly never thought of you – you were a horrible git who I hoped I'd never see again. But then, at the beginning of my sixth year, you kissed me and it changed my whole life."

"Gin."

His wife went on like he hadn't even spoken. "You were hard and jaded. I thought your edges might cut me – but they didn't. After a while, you were just beautiful. The one beautiful thing in my whole life – you weren't passed down from my brothers, or Mum, or bought at a second-hand shop. You were new and _mine_ and all I needed. Those few months changed my entire future, Draco."

He studied her carefully, not sure of what to say. Or even if he should say anything at all. She'd begun nibbling on some fruit from the tray and he just watched her. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, he asked, "So what are you trying to say?"

"No one finds their mate when they're eleven years old, Draco. But somehow, I found you. Or you found me. I kissed you and couldn't kiss anyone else. Because no one else was you." Ginny looked down at her hands, before forcing herself to look him in the eye. She took a deep breath, before spilling the last of her secrets to him.

"I want to be with you."

Before Draco had a chance to respond, the flames in the fireplace turned green, followed by a loud whoosh, and Molly Weasley was standing in his bedroom.

"Mum!" was Ginny's shocked scream. "What're you doing here?"

Molly Weasley turned her back. "Oh, dear. I just wanted to Floo you, I didn't know it connected to your bedroom." She peaked back over her shoulder. "Are you…dressed?"

Draco was amused by the colour Ginny was quickly turning. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley, we're decent."

"Oh, thank Merlin." Molly started shuffling towards the door. "I'll be in the living room. But I need to speak with both of you."

When the door shut behind her, Ginny collapsed on the bed in a fit of laughter. Draco watched, clearly amused with her. "I fail to see how this is that funny."

"My mum…" she gasped. "My mum…"

"Yes, little Weasley, that was your mum."

She fixed him with a glare, but Draco knew she didn't mean it. "I guess this will answer any doubts about our marriage being real."

"About that—"

Ginny pressed two fingers to his lips. "After. Let's go see what Mum wants first."

The blond sighed, but resigned himself to doing what Ginny wanted. It wasn't like they could have this conversation with her mother waiting for them in another room. The woman was likely to interrupt again, or be eavesdropping, or a million other things.

Slowly, Draco got up out of bed. He didn't bother to cover his black t-shirt and gray pants with a robe. Ginny seemed satisfied with his appearance, and she held her hand out to him. He took it, before pulling her body to his. "Draco," Ginny protested.

"This will only take a moment."

He tilted her head back with his hands, angling her lips towards him. Ginny smiled at him right before he gave her the briefest of kisses – just a brush of his lips across hers. "Thank you."

Her arms wound around his waist. "For?"

"No reason." He dropped another kiss on her nose. "C'mon, your mum is waiting."

In the living room, Molly was bent over looking at the various pictures on the end table. Ginny was suddenly glad she'd given into her urge to redecorate the night before. That was another thing she and Draco likely needed to talk about.

Her mother heard them enter and immediately straightened. She couldn't suppress her smile at how obviously comfortable Ginny was in this place. "Dear, I'm sorry it's so early."

"It's fine, Mum. We were both awake." Ginny motioned to the chair she'd placed by the fireplace the night before, while she led Draco to the couch. "Was there something you needed?"

"I came over for two purposes. First, and foremost, I wanted to check on you."

At least she was honest, Draco thought. "On me?" Ginny questioned. "I'm fine, Mum."

The Weasley matriarch's eyes swung between her daughter and new son-in-law. "I see that now. But, dear, what were you thinking?"

"Mum—"

"You got _married_ and didn't tell anyone in your family! Your engagement was the shortest in all of history, and your father and I haven't even been properly introduced to your husband!"

Ginny was suddenly glad Draco was sitting beside her. She felt like she was seven again, being scolded for playing with her father's wand. "Mum—"

"Mrs. Weasley," Draco interrupted, "It wasn't entirely Ginny's fault. _I_ wanted to get married as soon as possible. _I'm_ the one who convinced her to elope. And _I'm_ the reason we haven't been over in the last few days."

"Really?"

"We've been busy. The press has made a circus out of our marriage, and I've been advised to cater to them. However, that is no excuse. We should have visited as soon after our wedding as possible. There was no reason why you should have found out from the _Prophet_."

"Mum," Ginny began after Draco finished.

"And that's another thing," Molly continued, "there are these _rumours_ flying about, and I want an honest answer." Fixing her daughter with a stare, she asked bluntly, "Are you pregnant?"

"No!" Ginny started to get up, but Draco pulled her back down beside him. "I don't know where that foul Skeeter woman got that idea from, but I'm not pregnant. I promise you, Mum."

Molly deflated a bit. She was disappointed there wouldn't be a new grandchild in a few short months, but happy her daughter had listened to all of the warnings she'd given.

"Mum," Ginny started again, "I'm sorry we haven't been over. But with the press, it's been hard to leave the flat. They've gone crazy over our marriage. Draco and I wanted a quiet affair, which was why we decided to elope. Neither of us expected this. However, we're happy together and I would like if you and Dad could be happy for us."

"Dear, we're happy if you're happy."

Ginny smiled. "I'm the happiest I've ever been." Turning to her husband, she said, "Draco makes me that way."

Something must have convinced the older woman, because she let the subject drop. "There's the other matter, as well."

Draco tensed. "What other matter?"

"I've decided to have a small get together at the Burrow today, to celebrate your wedding. A reception, since you didn't have one. Your brothers have invited some of the people you work with; it won't just be a family thing. If you could arrive around three, everything will be perfect."

"Is that all?" Ginny asked.

"You'll be there, then? At three?"

Her daughter nodded dutifully. "Yes."

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy—"

"Draco."

"Draco," Molly started again, "I've been trying to contact your mother, with hopes of inviting her. I haven't had any luck, however."

"She's on holiday right now. They left yesterday morning."

The other woman nodded. "Right then. I'll just be going, I suppose."

Since there wasn't a fire in the living room, Draco took her back to his bedroom. Ginny followed behind, saying her goodbyes to her mum and promising she'd see her later.

When she was gone, Ginny turned to look at Draco expectedly. It was obvious that neither of them were overly thrilled about the last-minute reception being thrown in their honor. But they would attend, if for no other reason than to please her mother.

Adding to her mum's visit, Ginny was a bit stressed over her admission to him earlier. "Draco—"

"Stop," he ordered. "I know what you're thinking."

"I just—"

"Let me finish." Taking a step forward, Draco took her hand. He led her to the bed, where they both sat down. "Like you, this is something I never planned."

"Draco—"

"Ginny, let me finish." She nodded, and he continued, "I had no idea what would happen after my father ordered me to marry you. You and I hadn't seen each other in years, and our parting hadn't been the best. At Hogwarts, what existed between us was too intense, too overpowering, too much like real love. And it terrified me. You were a year younger and a _Weasley_. I didn't know how to deal with that. I certainly couldn't announce to my parents I intended to marry you. I would have been laughed out of Malfoy Manor.

"Instead, I left. I walked away, thinking I might forget you some day, but knowing I never would. Even though I left my father behind, I still let his decisions control me. I dated girls I knew would be acceptable to him. All of them were very beautiful, very rich, and came from very powerful families. I couldn't stand the thought of displeasing him, and I knew my being an Auror displeased him very much. For five years, I lived like that. Then he was arrested, and it felt like I was finally free.

"Yet, I couldn't come for you. I knew you worked for the Ministry, I knew you lived in London, and I knew you liked to take your tea half an hour later on Tuesdays. In the last three years, I realized something about myself. I never stopped wanting to be with you. You told me that no one finds their mate when they're eleven years old. How about sixteen? From the moment I kissed you at Hogwarts, I knew. I just needed you to know as well."

"Draco," she sighed.

"I'm in love with you, Gin. I have been for years."

"I…"

"Shhh," he stopped her. "I didn't tell you so you'd say it back. Not unless you mean it. I just told you because I needed you to know."

Ginny nodded, not saying anything. Her mind was whirling. Did she love him? She wasn't sure, honestly.

"To answer your question from before, I want to be with you too. It's the only thing I want."

She couldn't deny the way her heart soared at his admission. He loved her and wanted to be with her. "What now?"

Draco's eyes cut towards the bed, but Ginny stopped him. "Not yet."

He accepted her answer with a nod. Turning, he took the now cold breakfast tray from the nightstand and turned to her. "What if we just eat breakfast?"

Her nose wrinkled at the browned fruit and cold eggs. "Not that."

"No, there's an Apparation point near a deli in Brighton. We'll go into the city for a bit."

"Okay." Ginny stood. "Let me change."

She was at the door when he stopped her. "I love what you've done with the flat."

His wife smiled back at him. "Thanks."

"Go change. I'm hungry." With the way he was looking at her, Ginny was certain he didn't mean for breakfast.

_Author's Note: For those of you who read this and my other Draco/Ginny stories, please, please, please stop telling me that Gin's name is Ginevra not Virginia. I know that! However, this story, like all the others were written BEFORE Rowling gave us that information -- I've been very careful about changing it in this story, but I refuse to go back and edit all of my other fics. I don't feel like any other author is doing that to something they posted before. Those reviews are driving me nuts -- if you can't find something other than a comment about my use of Virginia, then I'd almost rather you not leave a comment. I'm not trying to be a bitch about this, it's just how I feel. Thanks for reading and I do love your reviews (when they have something to say!)_


	17. 17

When Draco and Ginny finally arrived at the Burrow, Molly Weasley was frantic. She met them at the door wearing an apron and holding a rolling pin. "Hello, dears."

Ginny knew something was wrong when she didn't comment on their lateness. Her mother said the reception started at three, which meant they needed to be there by two in order to help her prepare and greet any early guests. "Mum?"

The older woman didn't respond, just throwing her hands up and going back to the kitchen. Draco and Ginny exchanged a glance. She smiled before handing him her purse and the light cloak she'd been wearing. "I'll be back." And with only that promise, she disappeared.

While he'd never admit it to anyone, Draco had always been curious about the Weasley home. His father would sometimes come home muttering about Arthur Weasley and the dump they lived in. Lucius would try to describe the structure, but could never find the words to describe it appropriately. Finally, after a few minutes of failed explanations, he'd call the place a "shack" and go off to his study for a brandy. Draco finally understood his father's lack of words to describe Ginny's childhood home.

The place was the complete opposite of Malfoy Manor. The shelves were dusty and cluttered; every corner was stuffed with something different. Arthur Weasley brought his work home with him, leaving various Muggle devices sitting on end tables and every place in between. Beside an old, worn couch was a stack of magazines with different witches waving up at him. If he looked, Draco was sure there'd probably be one or two with his face on them.

His new in-laws were obviously pack rats. He wondered if Molly still kept the blanket Ginny was wrapped in as a child. It wouldn't surprise him. Draco deposited her purse and cloak on a chair. He removed his own and left it there as well.

Draco made a slow tour of the room, studying each of the pictures in the frames. In the center of the mantle was a Hogwarts-era picture of Weasley, Potter, and Granger. He'd only smirked when the Weasel King turned bright red upon realizing his enemy from school was inside his childhood home. Whether his attitude changed because of anger or embarrassment, Draco didn't know.

As he studied each of the pictures, Draco became vaguely aware of what he missed as a child. It was obvious that the Weasley's were a family, not just people who were stuck together. His mother and father always indulged him – they sent him to the best schools, bought him the best clothes, and allowed him to do what he wanted. His life had been easy. The best primary school for children with magical abilities, houses spread evenly across Europe they could visit anytime they wanted, and a dependable staff that insured he'd never have to lift a finger.

Yet, Draco was sure he'd missed out on something. Reaching up, he fingered a picture of a younger Ginny, covered in mud from head to toe. The girl stuck her tongue out at him, and he found himself laughing. In the picture, she was probably a first or second year. He hadn't known her then, much less given any thought to the female Weasley. No, he was still doing exactly what his father wanted at that point.

Draco turned when the front door opened again. He wasn't surprised when Weasley walked in, as the git probably still lived here and of course he'd be invited to the party. What surprised him, though, was that Pansy Parkinson followed him inside. The two were involved in some sort of conversation. From where he was standing, it looked pretty serious. The blond thought about finding a back corner and watching them for a while, but knew it would be wrong. Besides, there was a voice in his head (which sounded amazingly like Ginny) telling him to try and be civil with the git. In the end, the Ginny-conscience won out. "Hullo."

Both Weasley and Parkinson froze, mid-sentence. Their gaze swung to the far side of the room, where Draco was standing. Weasley turned a familiar shade of red, while his companion dropped her eyes briefly. She was the first to recover. "Draco."

"You could sound more excited to see me, Pans."

The Slytherin smiled at him then. "Of course I'm excited. Just didn't know you were… here."

"Yes, well, Ginny insisted. Said it would be impolite to not show up after Mrs. Weasley went through all the trouble—"

"Glad to know someone is teaching you some manners," Weasley cut in.

Draco turned his gray eyes to the room's other occupant. "I've always had manners, Weasley. My mother made sure of it."

Ron was getting ready to reply, when Pansy stepped forward. She shoved her cloak at the redhead, hoping to stop any confrontation. "Ron, be a dear, and put this up. And let your mother know we're here. See if there's anything we can do to help. I need to speak with Draco."

If he had anything to say, Ron Weasley wisely kept his mouth shut. Draco thought he might have heard him grumble something on his way out of the room, but brushed it off. Anything Ginny's brother had to say to him wasn't worth his time. Instead, Draco turned back to Pansy. "Don't tell me you're dating that git."

"Dating is a strong word…" Pansy began. She crossed the room to where he was standing, pulling him into a friendly hug. "Ron and I have an agreement."

"Shagging, then?"

She shrugged. "Something like that. We talk, we go out on dates, we shag. We're friends." Pansy didn't want to go into detail about the nature of her relationship with Ron, so she changed the subject quickly. "What about you? Don't you have something to tell me?"

Draco walked past her, acting as if he didn't know to what she was referring. Withdrawing his wand, he performed a basic leveling spell on the banner hanging above the fireplace. "I got married."

"I heard," Pansy said dryly. She jerked a thumb towards the kitchen. "Weasley wasn't too happy about the situation."

"Don't really care." He replaced his wand, before studying the banner. It read **Congratulations Draco and Ginny** in blinking red letters. The background was gold. Gryffindor colors. He wasn't really surprised. "I didn't need his permission. Don't think I was really even thinking about him."

"A Weasley, Draco?"

Draco turned to face his oldest friend, an eyebrow arched. "People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. Besides, Gin and I have a history."

"History?" she repeated. "I've known you since you were in nappies, Draco, and I don't ever recall you sharing anything other than sneers with any Weasley. Care to elaborate?"

"Seventh year."

"She was the tart—"

"She was the girl I was snogging," Draco finished. "Don't call her a tart. She's my wife and friends or not, I won't allow it."

Pansy studied him carefully, hoping to magically read his thoughts. But, as usual, his face was closed up and told her nothing. "You love her, then?"

"Would I have married her?"

"Must you continue that annoying habit of answering a question with a question?"

"Oh, don't you like it?" Draco felt a smile tugging at his lips. "Ginny and I are very happy together."

Something in his expression and voice convinced her, because Pansy found herself nodding and smiling at him. "Then I'll keep Ron out of your way. I just want you happy, Draco."

"I am," he told her again.

Over the next few minutes, various people from the Ministry started to arrive. Ginny emerged from the kitchen with her mother and brother, the crisis seemingly solved. He'd have to ask her about it later. As soon as she appeared at his side, their coworkers started congratulating them. It wasn't as bothersome as he expected it would be – Ginny did most of the talking and all he was expected to do was shake an occasional hand.

After they'd spoken with everyone, Draco let her go. He knew these people were here for Ginny, not him. All he wanted was another butterbeer and a quiet corner he could sit the reception out in. That was his plan, until he saw Ginny approach a group of people, which included Blaise Zabini.

The black-haired boy had been the only other Slytherin she'd been with at Hogwarts. And he didn't like the way Zabini's hand drifted below her waist to press against her behind. Draco finished the rest of his butterbeer before sitting it on a corner table. They were going to talk about this right now. And Zabini would know exactly whom Ginny belonged to.

On his way across the room, Draco ran into Ginny's father. The man said he needed to speak with him. He'd almost told him it would have to wait, but Draco knew the look Arthur Weasley was giving him. Something was wrong. Instead of rescuing Ginny, Draco followed the older man down the hall to a small study. "Yes, sir?"

"I have some news, Mr. Malfoy. It's not something you're going to enjoy hearing."

"My Mum?" he asked immediately. "Did something happen to her?"

"I haven't been able to reach Narcissa, but it's not that." Arthur gestured to an old chair behind him. "You might want to sit down for this."

"What is it?"

Ginny's father exhaled slowly, as if he were preparing himself and Draco. "Lucius Malfoy was discovered missing this morning, Draco. They think he's escaped."

"That's impossible," Draco scoffed. "No one except Sirius Black has ever escaped from Azkaban."

"He had help," Arthur told him. "Your mother's sister visited him several days ago."

"Aunt Bella?"

He nodded. "We think she might have assisted him, yes."

Draco heard a laugh from the other room and recognized it as his wife.

Ginny.

What was he going to do about Ginny? He couldn't tell her. Everything was so… fragile. This wasn't what he needed. What they needed. And his Mum… his father would go for his Mum right away.

Draco sighed heavily, before turning his gaze back to his new father-in-law. "What do we do?"

* * *

"Zabini, if you could kindly remove your hand from my wife's arse, I need to speak with her."

"Draco!"

His smile was lethal. "Yes, darling?"

Ginny flushed, but moved away from Blaise. Muttering a quick apology, she looked at her husband expectedly. "Well?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you think…"

"What?" Draco asked. He didn't miss the way her eyes were darting towards the other Slytherin. "Oh. Sorry Zabini." Holding out his hand, Draco said, "No hard feelings?"

Blaise accepted his hand with a smile. "None at all, Malfoy. I would expect nothing less."

Ginny seemed satisfied with this and allowed herself to be pulled away from the group she'd been chatting with. He led her to a deserted corner and she immediately knew something was wrong. "Draco?"

"Ginevra, I have something very important to tell you, but not here."

"Draco—"

He placed a finger over her mouth. "Something's happened. Something important. And we need to leave."

His wife gently wrapped her fingers around his wrist, pulling his hand away. "What's going on?"

"Not here." Draco could see the worry etched in her features. "Listen, you and I decided we wanted to have a go at a real relationship, but part of that is trust. I need you to trust me until we get back to the flat. Can you do that?"

After a moment of hesitation, she nodded. "I'll speak with my Mum. She'll be disappointed."

"Your father's already talked with her, I'm sure. She'll let you go, Gin."

She turned to away from him, but not before he pulled her back. "Draco—"

He cut her words off with his lips. They sealed over hers for a moment as he tasted her. But it was enough and Ginny could taste his fear. Something was wrong. "I love you," he whispered.

Ginny nodded, taking a moment to study him. He'd tell her when they got home; she'd just have to trust him for that long. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

She was stopped several times on the path to her mother; various co-workers who wanted to wish her congratulations; some of them genuinely happy for her, while others were only there to beg off an afternoon of work. And of course, there were those who wanted to gawk at the picture of marital bliss a Malfoy and Weasley would make.

When she finally reached Molly Weasley, the other woman was chatting friendly with Hermione and Ron. Ron was blushing, so Ginny was sure their mother was scolding him about settling down already. Hermione was flashing a large ring on a very important finger, and Ginny thought it was safe to assume Harry had finally popped the question. "Mum," she interrupted, "I need to speak with you."

"Ginny, dear, why don't you school your brother—"

"Not now," the youngest Weasley cut in. "Mum, it's important."

Molly must have sensed the urgency of the situation and excused herself from Hermione and Ron. Ginny could feel their eyes on her back as she led her mother away. "Mum, Draco and I need to go."

"Love, this is your reception. You can't leave."

Ginny pushed her hair from her forehead. "Yes, I know. But something's happened, and we need to go. With as little commotion as possible."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Draco hasn't told me anything yet. But Dad knows and he's the one who told Draco."

The matriarch of the Weasley family immediately sought her husband out in the crowd. He was looking at her and nodded once, indicating he'd talk to her soon. "Is everything okay?" she asked her daughter

"Mum, if I knew, I'd tell you. He hasn't told me anything yet."

Molly sighed heavily, knowing this was best for Ginny. "You'll Floo me, if it's serious?"

"Of course."

"And you're not in danger?" her mother pressed.

"I don't think so," Ginny answered. "Mum, this is important…"

The older woman cut off her protests with a hug. "I love you, Ginny. Be safe."

Ginny took an extra moment of being held in her mother's arms, feeling as if it might be the last time for a long time. "I love you, too. And I will be safe."

Molly released her and reached up to wipe at her eyes. "Tell your husband that if anything happens to you, your brothers will be the least of his worries. I've used that rolling pin for more than cooking in years past."

Her daughter laughed, even though she was crying. "I will. I love you, Mum. I'll see you soon."

With that, Ginny turned away from her mother. Both of them were left wondering what was going on and how long it would be until they would see each other again. With those thoughts in mind, both Weasley women made their way to their husbands.

Draco was exactly where she left him, although Blaise had joined him. The Slytherins were each drinking and chatting amicably. Ginny knew there would be no hard feelings from before. She immediately slipped her arm around the blond's waist. "Ready?"

"Yes." He lifted the butterbeer to his longtime friend one more time. "Zabini, if you'll excuse us."

"Sneaking out early, are you?"

"Yes. And sneaking is the key word here. Don't want anyone to know." Draco was looking straight at the black-haired boy.

Blaise seemed to understand and slowly nodded. He stepped forward and kissed Ginny on the cheek. "I would have married you, love."

She blushed pink, but didn't comment. She felt Draco pull her closer to his side, but he said nothing. "Take care of her."

"I will," Draco promised.

With one last glance at them, Blaise turned. He rejoined Pansy and Ron, who were standing closely together and talking near the fireplace.

"C'mon. There's a Floo in Dad's study. It'll be the quickest way out."

Draco wasn't one to argue and allowed himself to be led down the hall. They made it to the study without incident and Ginny softly closed the door behind him. "What's going on?" she asked again.

"When we get home, love. No one can know."

"But—"

"Ginny."

She nodded, knowing she'd have to trust him. "Okay." Walking past him, she went to the fireplace. There was a simple jar sitting on the mantle. She removed it and took out a handful before offering it to her husband.

The redhead tossed the powder into the flames and when they turned green she shouted, "Flat in Brighton!" before jumping inside.

A moment later, her husband followed her.

Draco led her to couch, where he sat beside her. Taking one if her hands in his, he said calmly, "Would you be against spending a few weeks on holiday?"

"Holiday?" she echoed.

"A honeymoon."

Ginny frowned. "What's going on?"

Her husband sighed heavily and Ginny got the feeling that whatever was bothering him was important. "Draco?"

"Love, something happened last night. And…"

"And?"

"I don't know how to say this, Gin. I don't understand it myself, but I have to react to it. I… it's not just me anymore."

The redhead pressed the back of her hand to his cheek and smiled encouragingly. "Whatever it is, we'll figure it out. We're in this together, remember?"

"I don't deserve you," he told her. "I've never done one good thing in my life, especially not something that made me deserve you."

"Draco."

"Your father told me at the party that my father escaped from Azkaban last night."

"Wh—what?"

"My father escaped," Draco repeated.

"That's impossible! Only Sirius has ever escaped…"

"The Ministry thinks Father had help. Bellatrix Lestrange visited him several days ago. They don't know how he got out, but I have little doubt he's coming here."

"Here?"

Draco frowned. "He's not… pleased with this arrangement."

"He ordered it!" Ginny exclaimed. "He wanted you to marry me!"

"Yes, he did," he said calmly. "However, he didn't know how I felt about you. If he had, he would have never even dreamed it."

"What do we do?" his wife asked. "Is this why you think we need a holiday?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Ginny nodded. "Where are we going?"

"A Muggle resort. We need to leave as soon as possible. How fast can you pack?"

"Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready.

Draco nodded. "Okay. After you pack, we'll Floo my Mum and let her know what's going on. If he can't find me, he'll go after her and I won't allow that to happen."

The redhead stared at him, her heart fluttering in his chest. His life was in danger and his first thought was his Mum. There was no doubt anymore.

She loved him. Ginny smiled at him, happy at her sudden realization. She loved him.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Nothing."

If he suspected anything, he didn't push it. "Go pack. I need to answer whatever post can't wait, then we'll go."

Ginny turned away from him, but stopped. "Draco—"

He was already going through the post on the table. "Yes?"

She looked back at him, not sure what to say. Should she tell him?

"Gin?"

The redhead flushed pink, and smiled again. "Nothing."


	18. 18

_A/N: I should have more of _Every Little Thing_ this weekend. Be patient with me. Many thanks to the Rainpuddle, the best beta a girl could ask for. _

After they finished packing their bags, Draco handed Ginny some Floo powder. "You've everything you need?"

She nodded. "Yes." Ginny dumped a handful of the powder into her left hand. "Where to?"

"Gosforth Keep."

"Gosforth Keep," the redhead repeated. She turned towards the fireplace, ready to step in, but Draco's hand on her arm caused her to stop. Ginny looked back at him. "Did I forget something?"

"No, I did." Draco tilted her chin upwards and kissed her quickly. He placed one more lingering kiss on her forehead, before pulling back completely. "I'll be right behind you. Gosforth Keep."

A moment later, she was gone. Draco did one more walk through the flat, checking both of their rooms for something that might have been left behind. He reinforced the locks on the door. Lucius knew of this place and Draco didn't want him using it as a hideout.

He checked his cloak pockets for their passports and travel documents. With any luck, their reservations would be ready when they arrived. He just needed to check on his mother and Snape, and then he and Ginny would be off on their honeymoon. Draco knew his father would never think to look for them outside of England, or at the very least the Continent, so Arthur Weasley's suggestion they go some place exotic had been a good one. Besides, it fit nicely with Draco's idea – some place tropical where he could get Ginny into a bikini and have a real honeymoon. His wife had admitted she fancied him, but Draco was determined she would be head over feet in love with him by the time their holiday ended.

But first things first: his Mum. With one last glance into the flat, he was gone as well.

His mother and Snape were standing together, talking quietly when he arrived. Ginny was pacing a small path between the fireplace and settee, her back to him. She knew he was there, however. No sooner than he straightened, his wife launched herself into his arms. "Gin?"

"I'm fine," she whispered into his cloak. "I'm just…"

Draco pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I know, love."

Narcissa and Snape had joined them at this point. The redhead made way for his mother and she hugged him tightly. "I've been worried about you. Since Severus…"

"I'm fine, Mum." He placed a hand on her back and led her to the settee. Once she was seated, Draco placed himself next to her. "What do you know?"

"Lucius escaped?" Narcissa questioned. When Draco nodded, she let out a muffled sob. "How?"

"Gin's father is sure he had help. They don't know whom. When was the last time you visited him, Mum?"

"The morning after I met Ginevra for the first time," Narcissa answered him. "I went to tell him you'd married."

Draco stiffened. "What did you tell Father?"

"Draco—"

"I'll explain in a moment, Mum. But I must know what you told him about Ginny."

The blonde frowned before saying, "I just told him you seemed very happy and that I thought you were in love with her."

"Mum."

"What?" she questioned. "I don't understand, Draco."

"There's something I haven't told you and I'm sorry. I'm going to tell you now, but you can't repeat it, okay?" Draco stood and moved away from his mother. He went to the fireplace, pretending to study the picture centered above the mantle. Immediately his mind went to a history lesson from his father about the Gosforth family and how they were related to the Malfoys.

"Draco?"

At his mother's small voice, he frowned. He didn't want to do this, but he didn't seem to have a choice in the matter. "Mum, I haven't been completely honest with you about some things."

He turned and faced her. Ginny had taken his seat beside her, offering her whatever comfort she could. "I didn't get married because I wanted to, Mum. Father… For the last two years, he has believed I'm working against the Ministry. Recently, I was summoned and he gave me very clear instructions. I was to marry Ginny Weasley.

"This was by far the oddest directive he'd ever given me. I'd been working with Professor Snape, and he suggested we both speak with Dumbledore. Even the Headmaster didn't completely understand what he was planning. I was instructed to follow Father's directions. Ginny was contacted and she agreed to help and last week we married."

"You mean…" Narcissa looked at her daughter-in-law, confusion written all over her face. "It was a set up?"

Ginny smiled weakly. "Not all of it, Mrs. Malfoy. What Lucius didn't know was that Draco and I have a past together. We dated briefly while at Hogwarts. After Draco finished school, we never saw each other again. In the last week, things have resumed from where we left them."

"You're _dating_?" she questioned. "But you're already married."

"Initially, Draco and I were only to be married for a short time – long enough for Professors Dumbledore and Snape to discover Lucius' intentions." Ginny paused for a moment, considering her next words carefully. She knew they wouldn't go over with the Malfoy Matriarch well. "We planned on getting a quiet divorce after it was over."

"And now?"

The redhead looked to her husband, unsure how to answer his mother's question. "We…"

"Ginevra and I have discussed the possibility, Mum. We haven't made any decisions yet."

"What does that mean?" Narcissa questioned.

"Narcissa," the potions professor interrupted, "this isn't important right now."

"But—"

"Severus is right. Ginny and I need to be going." Draco swung his gaze to his mentor and friend. "I assume you'll be staying here?"

"You know I would die before I allowed anyone to harm your mother."

The blond nodded briefly and turned back to his mother. "Ginny and I are going on holiday until the situation with Father is resolved. Mr. Weasley strongly encouraged this, and he also suggested I take you with me. You're welcome to join us, or you can stay here with Severus."

"I'll stay."

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

Narcissa nodded. "I'll be fine, Draco. Enjoy your time away."

Draco stepped forward and removed a small box from his pocket. "I've already arranged for a Portkey that will take you directly to where I am. It's inside this box. Use it any time, day or night."

She nodded again. "Thank you."

The son stepped forward and kissed her right cheek. "I'll be in touch, Mum. Stay out of harm's way." In her ear, so only she could her, he whispered, "I'm sorry if I hurt you. It was never my intention."

She hugged him fiercely before releasing him. "I love you, Draco." Narcissa smiled when his cheeks began to turn pink. Turning away from him, she went to Ginny. "No matter the motives behind your marriage, I'm glad you'll be there with my son. Please, take care of him?"

"I will, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Mum."

"Mum," Ginny repeated. She felt Draco place a hand on her back, letting her know it was time to go. The redhead stepped back towards her husband, smiling once more at her mother-in-law. "We'll be careful." Briefly, her eyes flickered to her former professor and she said, "Sir."

"Mrs. Malfoy," he said by way of acknowledgement. The professor let his eyes shift over her, wondering not for the first time if she would make it in this family. He was already sure of Draco's love and devotion to her. Any ending of their marriage would be at her request – and Snape was sure he'd see evidence of her returning his student's feelings.

"We need to go, Gin."

"Wait," Narcissa said, "You never even told me where—"

"Belize."

"In Central America?"

Draco nodded. "We'll be staying near Belize City. That Portkey will take you directly to our hotel and you'll only need to ask for directions to my room. Mr. Weasley is working on hooking the fireplace in the room up to the Floo network as we speak. The name will be the 'Reef Room'." He watched as his mother scribbled the name on a piece of parchment. "We'll see you soon, Mum. Floo if you need anything." With one last reassuring kiss to her cheek, Draco stepped back.

Ginny turned to face him and watched as he removed their Portkey from his pocket. Draco held it out a button she recognized from her brother's joke shop and couldn't help but smile.

"You ready?" he questioned.

Taking a step forward, Ginny nodded. Draco wrapped a strong arm around her waist before she reached out and touched the button. In an instant, the world was turning in on and itself and they were being pulled through.

When they were gone, Severus wrapped a comforting arm around Narcissa's waist, pulling her back against him. "They'll be fine."

She covered his hand with her own. "I know that, but I'm still terribly afraid for the both of them."

"Draco would die before he allowed anything to happen to that girl."

Narcissa looked up at him, a frown marring her face. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Come, let's see if we can contact the Weasley's and find out if Arthur knows anything else."

The professor followed where she led him. As he always did.

* * *

She was angry with him, even if she hadn't said the words. The Portkey had taken them directly the Central American Ministry of Magic, where they were provided a car and driver. An official there advised them to unshrink their luggage and act as Muggles when they arrived at their hotel. The driver took them to a small airstrip, and they landed in Belize about thirty minutes after take off. It was all rather uncomplicated.

Except now Ginny was in a snit and Draco had no clue what he'd done. Her father had made the reservation under Malfoy – a two-bedroom villa on the beach. Each bedroom had a separate bathroom, sink, and balcony. They shared the living and kitchen areas. They had the best villa at the best resort on the beach. Now they had arrived, Draco was ready to get on with the honeymooning business. In his mind, that didn't include Ginny being upset with him.

"Gin?" he asked, when the hotel worker had left. Draco frowned when she rolled her eyes, picked up her bags, and went to the bedroom on the right. "Bloody hell."

The door was shut, but not locked. He knocked softly twice, but got no answer. After he pushed the door open, Draco found her shoving different clothes into a dresser and the closet. "What's wrong?"

"If you don't know, then I'm not telling you." The redhead continued on with what she was doing, effectively ignoring him.

Draco frowned, mentally going over anything he might have said that could have offended her. Except there was nothing. He'd ignored her prat brother and Potter at the reception her mother insisted they attend. He'd been perfectly cordial to her father and sought out his advice about his father's escape. When they'd left for Gosforth Keep, she was speaking to him and happy. She'd been the same when they left his mother and Snape. "I don't understand."

Ginny turned and glared. "No. I don't suppose you do."

"What?"

She ran a hand through her untidy hair. "It doesn't matter, Draco. Just…leave me alone."

Draco winced at the attention she put on the word 'alone.' "It does matter. You're ill with me, and only Merlin knows why. If you just told me, we could talk about it and get on with our holiday."

"Holiday?" she repeated. "This isn't a _holiday_. We're on the run, if you didn't notice. From your father, of all people. I finally understand what Harry—"

"Yes," he snapped. "This is all my fault; because I'm the one with the psychotic father. It's my fault he likely wants to kill my Mum and me. Thanks, Gin. I really needed that. At least now I know what it feels like to be your Precious Potter."

"How dare you!" Ginny started folding her clothes, just to have something to do with her hands. He was making her angry. "This has nothing to do with Harry. I was just saying I finally understand what Harry went through all those years Voldemort was trying to kill him. But you," she continued, "you have to go and make it about the most important person in your life. Yourself!"

"You're the one who brought Potter into it, love. Maybe you would have been happier if that old fool of a Headmaster asked you to marry _Harry_ instead," he sneered. "I'm sure you and _Harry_ wouldn't be having this argument right now."

"You big, dumb prat, I would have never married Harry!"

"You sure about that? You spent most of your time at Hogwarts in love with him."

His wife dropped the clothes in her hands. She came to stand in front of him and Draco could see the tears shining in her eyes and swallowed hard. "I've only ever been in love with one person, Draco. It wasn't Harry Potter." Her voice was hoarse, but she kept eye contact with him.

"Who then?" he asked. "Potter was the only one—"

Ginny shrugged. "Does it really matter? In the end, it was a disaster." Turning away, she went to the window. "Isn't that how love goes? You give your all to someone, but in the end it turns rotten." She hoped he didn't see her reach up and wipe her face. "Either way, I learned that love isn't for me."

"So that's why you agreed to marry me?" Draco questioned. "Because some bloke broke your heart?"

She nodded. "Smashed it to bits." Ginny sighed heavily before returning to the bed. She put her suitcase on the floor and curled up in a ball, facing away from him. "Could you… I think I'm going to sleep a bit. Shut the door."

"Gin—"

"Just leave it, Draco. It doesn't matter who it was. It's over and done with."

Draco didn't know what else to say. He watched for a moment, as she curled into a tighter ball, hugging her knees to her chest. He had to quell the urge to lay down behind her and wrap his body around her. She looked so small, so broken. At that moment, Draco hated himself. He'd brought this on her. She was upset because he was being a prat. With that thought in mind, the blond left her, shutting the door behind him.

His bags were in the living area, where he'd left them. Taking one in each hand, he went to the bedroom on the left. Dropping them on the bed, Draco withdrew his wand. With a simple spell, all of his things were put away and the two cases were tucked into the closet.

He flung himself face down on the bed, trying to ignore the pictures in his mind. He'd made her cry – he'd pushed her too hard and hurt her because of it. And she – she'd married him because she'd been hurt so much she didn't think she'd ever love again. Regardless of her admitted attraction to him, Draco knew she meant it. He'd seen the tears and fierce determination on her face.

Turning over on his back, Draco stared at the ceiling. He racked his brain, trying to call forward anyone she'd dated in the past. Even though they both worked at the Ministry, it was rare their paths would cross. And every time he saw her, she was alone. She'd occasionally attend a Ministry event with her father or some random brother. But at those events, he'd been too busy drinking himself into oblivion and thinking about his next shag. Ginny had never been an option for him. She was too good, too pure. He was a Malfoy and he'd never deserved her in the first place.

At Hogwarts, after her ridiculous crush on Potter ended she dated that Corner git. After him, she and Dean Thomas had a thing. And then she started working her way through boys at an alarming rate. Seamus Finnigan, Colin Creevey, Neville Longbottom – Gryffindors. Owen McDonald, Ryan Patrick, and Philip something-or-other; the pattern continued. None of them were steady and she was often snogging two or three at one time, until him. Draco knew she'd stopped seeing everyone after they…

Which brought him back to Dean Thomas, the last boy he could remember her showing any real emotion with. Had the wizard hurt her so much at Hogwarts that Ginny felt her heart could never be repaired? Draco frowned as he realized something. The redhead was the one who broke things off with Thomas. Slamming his fist down by his side, he growled in frustration. He had no idea.

She was his wife for Circe's sake and he had no idea about anyone from her past. She never mentioned anyone and he'd never asked. The one time they'd come close to being intimate, Ginny admitted she didn't have a lot of experience. But she had wanted him then, he was sure of that. And she had wanted him since then. Draco was sure she cared about him, even if she didn't want to admit it.

He knew he could be happy with her caring for him, if it meant she might love him some day. Draco sat up and went to the window. She certainly wasn't going to fall in love with him from the other bedroom.

Before he had time to think about his actions, he'd pushed the door to her room open hard. It slammed against the wall and Ginny sat straight up in bed. "Draco?"

The blond marched over to where she was sitting, and effortlessly picked her up. Her brain was still asleep, but she realized in a moment that he'd tossed her over his shoulder and he was pushing open another door. Draco roughly threw her down on the bed before slamming his bedroom door. Ginny pushed her hair out of her eyes and glared at him. "What the hell was that?"

Her husband returned the glare. "You're my wife and this is our honeymoon. You **will** sleep in my bed."

"Draco—" Before she knew it, he'd pulled his shoes off and was laying down next to her. Draco pulled her down, and secured her by placing his arm over her stomach. "What is wrong with you? I'm not sleeping with you."

He pulled her closer and turned his face into her hair. "Good. Because I'm not sleeping with you either," he answered. "Go to sleep."

"What?" she questioned.

Draco pushed himself up on an elbow. "I'll hurt him, if you want me to, Gin."

"Who?"

"Dean. For breaking your heart."

Ginny frowned. "Dean didn't break my heart."

He lay back down and pulled her next to him. "Doesn't matter. Whoever it was, I'll make them hurt for breaking your heart. When you're ready to tell me, I'll do whatever I can."

The redhead was still as he fell asleep. Ginny turned and touched her hand to his face. He was so beautiful. So angelic. Was it any wonder she was in love with him? "But Draco, what if it was you?" Leaning forward, she kissed him gently on the mouth. He stirred, but never woke up. Ginny pulled back, leaving her hand on his face. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her.


	19. 19

_A/N: She's beginning to get on my nerves, too. Just bear with her a bit longer and I promise she'll stop being so infuriating..._

He hated being there. The house was tainted by memories of Narcissa and Draco – things he wanted to forget, but was never able to. In his room, he could close his eyes and see clearly the night Narcissa told him she was pregnant. Her long blonde hair had fallen in waves down her back and she'd been wearing a blue silk dressing gown. Lucius knew he would remember that moment forever, and over a quarter of a century later he could recall every detail like it was only an hour ago.

Malfoy Manor wasn't his home. Not anymore. None of the places he'd been with his wife or son were his home. They were all tombs of the man he used to be. The man who wanted to be a good husband and father. And now… now he was just a shell of that man.

If Lucius thought about where he went wrong, he could trace it back to one moment during his second year. His father took him to buy his school things, and that's when he saw _her_. It wasn't Narcissa, the blonde-haired angel he eventually married.

Instead, she was a raven-haired beauty: a Hogwarts first year that had caught his attention. When she was sorted into Slytherin, Lucius found out her name was Bellatrix Black. Over the next several years, she would become all he could think of. His schooling, his friends, even his devotion to the Dark Arts took a backseat to her.

For two years, Lucius had her all to himself. They did everything together. He'd even lost his virginity to her. Her sister Andromeda came to Hogwarts when he was a fourth year and she severely disapproved of their relationship. However, her disapproval seemed to push Bellatrix even harder. Soon, they were studying the Dark Arts together, along with Severus. The future Potions-Master completed their study group most nights. When Severus couldn't get away from his extra duties, they were alone.

He'd wanted to marry her from almost the first moment. At Hogwarts, Lucius found himself dreaming of what life with Bellatrix would be like. They would marry and live at the Manor. After the heir was born, they would hire a Squib to raise the boy while they toured the Continent. The Malfoy had even asked her father for permission. While the Black patriarch hadn't been thrilled with the idea, he saw the business prospects of the union. When it was obvious Bellatrix also found the engagement agreeable, he agreed. Narcissa had only been a first year when they started planning the wedding.

After he finished his schooling, Lucius was sent off for further training in the Dark Arts in Germany. He would return every month or so to see his fiancé and indulge his mother in wedding plans. Lucius was scheduled to return from Germany a month after she finished Hogwarts, and they would marry shortly there after. The months of May and June were particularly hard for him to return, and in result Lucius didn't see his would-be bride for nearly three months.

This turned out to be disastrous. When he did return, Bellatrix was pregnant and ready to run-off with Rodolphus Lestrange. Lucius learned of this and offered to marry her regardless, but she couldn't be persuaded. She married Rodolphus just days after finishing Hogwarts. Three weeks later, Bellatrix miscarried.

At that point, Lucius was unsure of what to do. His pride was wounded – his betrothed had gotten pregnant and married another man. However, since the baby was no longer a problem, the Malfoy heir was sure he could convince her to have the marriage annulled. In the end, his pride won out. He left Bellatrix to her misery with Rodolphus and went to her father. Despite the broken engagement, there was still an agreement between them. Andromeda never tempted him, but Narcissa was turning out to be promising. The marriage was arranged; the ceremony would be performed on Narcissa's eighteenth birthday.

In the meantime, Lucius returned to the Continent. He toured Germany, Italy, France, and Russia. The heir shagged his way through an enormous amount of women. While he was waiting for Narcissa to finish school, Lucius found himself and the Dark Lord.

On his wedding day, the Malfoy was already working his way through the ranks of young Death Eaters. It was there when he met with Bellatrix again. She and her husband were also followers of Voldemort. However, the black-haired witch didn't matter when he saw Narcissa Black for the first time. She was a vision in white – long, wavy blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She was thin, but possessed curves uncommon for such a slight body.

Narcissa wasn't Bellatrix, but as time passed, Lucius discovered he was very happy with the Black daughter he married. For his twenty-fifth birthday she informed him she was pregnant. Seven months later, Draco was born. His fair-haired son gave him the chance to start over. During the first six months, Lucius made promises to Draco – promises he thought he' be able to keep. He vowed to be a real father, even if he wasn't sure how. His father hadn't set the best example.

There was still the matter of the Dark Lord. It all came to a head a year after Draco was born. Lucius, Bellatrix, and Rodolphus were all summoned to Godric's Hollow one fateful night. He'd watched from a distance as his Master's spell rebounded and the most powerful wizard in a century was reduced to a fledgling, wholly unrecognizable and powerless. In response, Lucius returned to Malfoy Manor determined to forget about the Dark Lord and any influence he'd had over him.

It worked for a bit. The idiots at the Ministry were fool enough to believe he'd been under the _Imperius_. Not to mention, the money that changed hands. Cornelius Fudge came to power and Lucius discovered he was controllable. For nearly a decade, they lived like an ordinary family at the top of wizarding society. Lucius worked on putting Bellatrix and the Dark Lord out of his mind. Instead, he concentrated on his work at the Ministry and his son. At times, he found that Narcissa reminded him of her sister and while he still adored her, he did so at a distance.

Draco was spoiled. As a father, he'd gone out of his way to do everything he could for his young son. The boy was over-indulged, but Lucius enjoyed it. Some of his happiest memories consisted of gray eyes turning to him adoringly, full of love and amusement. Usually, Draco had just been surprised with a new gift; something he wanted and had hinted about. Narcissa always scolded him for spoiling the child, but Lucius couldn't help himself. This was the Malfoy heir. This was his son.

"Stop it," he commanded. Lucius came back to himself. He was in the Manor and years had passed since Draco had looked at him with anything but loathing in his eyes. That life was over now – Narcissa had moved on with Severus, Draco had tricked him by marrying Ginny Weasley, and he… He was left with nothing but a cold and empty manor.

The Malfoy patriarch withdrew his wand from his robe pocket. There was only one thing left to do.

"_Incendio._"

* * *

When she awoke, Ginny wasn't sure where she was or what she was doing. There was an arm wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her to a solid body. She lay perfectly still, trying to clear the sleep from her brain. That worked for exactly three seconds before she remembered she and Draco were in Belize and she had slept in his bed.

Which meant…

"I know you're awake," he drawled. "Your breathing changed."

Ginny closed her eyes, hoping he'd believe her. She knew Draco was going to want to talk – something she distinctly did not want to do.

"Ginny." When she didn't respond, Draco huffed and rolled her over. One brown eye, and then another appeared, and she was staring up at him. "Hullo."

"What time is it?" The redhead immediately sat up, trying to get away from her husband. She couldn't think when he was touching her.

"Late," he replied. "It's dark out."

"How long did we—I sleep?" Ginny questioned.

Draco lifted a shoulder. "Few hours. It's morning in Britain."

"Oh."

Ginny swung her legs off the side of the bed. "I guess I should…"

"Ginny."

"I don't want to talk about it, Draco. Not now."

"When?" She didn't answer him immediately, so her husband pressed on. "I thought we had a real shot at a relationship. A _marriage_. And now – tonight you announce you aren't capable of being in love. If that's so…"

Turning, she faced him. "What?"

"Ginny, where do I fit in your life?"

Her breath hitched at the look on his face. This wonderful, beautiful man was opening himself up to her completely. If she ever doubted his affection before, she was certain of it now. "I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"I just…can't." The redhead turned her back on him again, and walked to the balcony. Their villa was on the beach; their backyard was the Gulf of Mexico. Ginny wrapped her arms around herself and looked out into the night. A moment later, Draco appeared at her side. "Draco—"

"I'm not going pressure you," the Malfoy heir stated. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"I don't understand why you want me," Ginny told him quietly. "I mean… I'm plain and boring. I'm a _Weasley_, for Circe's sake. I'm nothing like the women you – I'm not one of the girls you usually date, Draco. Yet, here we are, married. Because your father ordered it. I know he didn't know about our past, but it just seems all a little… odd. The marriage and the flat, and our _honeymoon_ in the most beautiful place on Earth. It's all happening so fast."

"Then we'll go slower."

"It's not us," the redhead insisted. "My life is spinning out of control and all I can do is watch. It's like I'm not even me anymore."

Draco turned so he was facing her, not the water. "Then let me help."

"You can't."

"You don't know that. I may be able to. Just…" he hesitated. "Would you let me try?"

"Why do you want me?" she asked suddenly. Looking up at him, she asked, "Why do you love me?"

A string of hair was hanging in her face and Draco itched to reach out and touch it. But he couldn't – she didn't trust him, and he couldn't bear to see her pull away from him. "I can't remember not loving you, honestly. I didn't plan on it, of course. You…You were sixteen and I was seventeen. A seventeen-year-old boy, at that. I wasn't about to turn down a free snog."

Ginny snorted. "You were never known for using your head."

Draco colored at her comment, but decided not to point out the innuendo in her statement. "After some time, I started to care about you. I didn't recognize it at the time, so I left Hogwarts and went on with my life. There was always a… dull ache, I guess. So I started seeking out witches, hoping to fill it. Witches who weren't always attractive – at least not in the general sense – but they helped ease the ache for a bit. All of them reminded me of you.

"Then, two years or so ago, I saw you at some Ministry function. A Christmas party, I think. You were there with a brother – or maybe all of them. The entire night, you were surrounded by an entourage of redheads and Potter. He'd just started taking Granger out, I think, so there was likely a lot of press. And for the first time in _years_, I wanted to talk to you. I longed to hear you say my name the way only you can. I became suddenly aware of the void in my chest – the place where you used to be. I only wanted to be close to you."

"Draco—"

"No," he interrupted. He watched her for a moment, before finally reaching forward and pushing the strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't want your excuses right now. I understand that you can't love me and I accept that. I won't push you. Just…As soon as we find my father, I'll file for an annulment."

"Draco."

The blond cupped her face with his hand for a moment longer. Leaning forward, he kissed her softly. "I love you, Ginny, and I'd do anything to make you happy."

Before she could reply, he was gone.


	20. 20

She found him in a pub down the beach from where they were staying. He was sitting by himself at the edge of the bar. There was a basket with peanuts and half a mug of whatever he was drinking in front of him. Draco seemed more interested in the peanuts than the mug. "Draco?"

The Malfoy turned slightly and eyed her. Without saying a word, he turned back around.

Ginny didn't wait for him to invite her to sit down – he might never – so she sat next to him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Can't see how we've got anything left to say, Weasley."

She flinched at that. "So we're back to Weasley and Malfoy now?"

He lifted a shoulder to shrug. "Don't see how we ever left it, really." Draco reached forward and plucked another peanut from the basket. He took his time removing the shell, before dropping the nut next to his mug. "How'd you find me?"

"Walked down the beach a little bit. I checked two other pubs before I came here. I wasn't sure if you'd go for a beer or if you'd just Floo back to London."

Draco turned his head and studied her. "You thought I might leave you here?"

"Wouldn't blame you," she told him. "I'd deserve it."

"That you do." Draco picked up his mug and finished the last of his beer in one swallow. He motioned for the barkeep to bring him another. "Do you want a drink?"

"Draco—"

"Do you want a drink?" he repeated.

"Water."

When the barkeep put another frosty mug in front of him, Draco motioned to Ginny. "The lady will have a glass of water."

"We don't serve water," the man replied gruffly. "You want something else?"

Ginny started to refuse, but Draco cut her off. "Bring her one of those things with an umbrella in it." He lifted his glass. "And keep 'em coming."

"You're planning to get pissed."

"Right in one," he muttered. Draco took another long swallow of his beer. "Did you need something? Or did you follow me to tell me once again how things aren't going to work between us?"

"Draco," she began.

"Because if that's it," her husband continued, as if she hadn't even spoken. "I get it. Our marriage is a sham. You're only here because you thought you'd get one up on Lucius Malfoy. You know, my father ordered this marriage hoping I'd be miserable. I wonder if even he has any idea how successful he was."

The barkeep appeared and placed her drink in front of her. Ginny smiled kindly and the man left. "I don't understand what's happening, Draco."

"Of course not." Draco took another swallow of his beer. "You don't bloody get it. You never did."

"Get what?" Ginny questioned.

He studied her for a moment before dropping his head. When he'd left her at the villa, he'd planned on finding a quiet pub and drowning his miseries. Draco never expected she'd show up there wanting to continue their conversation. In his mind, there was nothing left to their conversation. It was simple: he wanted a life with her, but she didn't want the same with him. "Nothing, Weasley."

Ginny took a tentative sip of her drink, surprised at the strawberry taste of the drink. It was quite good. "I don't know how to talk to you anymore. In the beginning—"

"The beginning?" Draco questioned. "Weasley, this is our _honeymoon_, it is the beginning. You make it sound like we've been married for a decade."

"I know that," she told him. "It just got hard, Draco. And I don't understand why."

The blond studied her over the rim of his mug. He couldn't help but feel aggravated at himself – she was trying to reach out, but Draco knew as soon as he reached back, she would pull back again. It wasn't something he looked forward to doing again. "Were your parents always as happy as they appear to be?"

Ginny frowned. "What?"

"Father and Mother, before I went to Hogwarts, were very happy together. He was affectionate towards us both. People assume I had a horrible childhood because Lucius Malfoy was my father. Those assumptions are wrong. Father, while he didn't always show it, loved me very much. He indulged me at school – you remember how he bought the entire Quidditch team new brooms my second year. Mother refused to send me to Durmstrang and sent me sweets each week. My parents cared about me and loved each other.

"That being said, things weren't always as they appeared to be. I know that at some point, my father had a relationship with Mother's sister, Bellatrix. No one has ever stated that to me, but I was always sure of it. Bellatrix and my father are closer in age than he and my mother – which makes me think they were at Hogwarts together. I know she was a Slytherin and she married Rodolphus Lestrange shortly after she graduated."

"What does this have to do with my parents being happy?" Ginny questioned. "What does this have to do with _us_?"

"I'm getting there," Draco replied. "My point is: my parents were happy. Even though most of the students and some of the teachers at Hogwarts felt my father was a miserable excuse of a wizard, he made my mother happy. Don't get me wrong; they had their share of rows. I remember once my father broke all of the antiques in the house, repaired them, and then broke them again because she made him so angry. But he loved her," the blond finished. "So tell me, have your parents always as been as happy as they seem?"

"Are you asking me if they fight?" Ginny questioned. "Of course they fight, Draco. It's rare for married people to not fight."

"And why is that?" he questioned.

"It just happens," the redhead answered immediately. "What's your point?"

Draco finished his beer and a few seconds later, the barkeep placed another in front of him. "My point is that marriage is difficult. Even between people who went the traditional route – the courtship and engagement, then the marriage. It isn't meant to _easy_, Ginny. If it was, everyone would be married."

"How does this apply to us?"

He studied his drink for a moment, before finally saying, "I guess it doesn't." She'd missed his point entirely.

Ginny started to speak, but the barkeep appeared with a fresh drink. "Thank you, I didn't want another."

"This from the man at the end of the bar," he told her. He left it there and went back to the rest of his patrons.

Ginny and Draco both looked down to the end of the bar, and found a man in his mid-twenties sitting there, looking back at her. The man waved and smiled at her, and Ginny looked down, blushing.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Can't he see that you're with me?"

"Draco."

Reaching forward, Draco grabbed the drink the man sent. He plucked the umbrella from it, toasted the man, and drained it quickly. "It'll teach the bloke to send drinks to a married woman."

Her brown eyes studied him carefully, amusement lighting them. "Jealous, much?"

"I'm not jealous!" he refuted. "You don't bloody well send drinks to a married woman – particularly when her husband is sitting next to her!" 

Ginny's admirer must have thought Draco was yelling at her because of the drink, and got up. He started toward them, his gaze solely focused on them. He reached them in a few steps. "The drink was for the lady."

"The lady already had a drink," Draco told him. He slid off the stool and placed himself between the man and Ginny. "If my _wife_ wants another, I'll buy her one."

"Look—"

Draco took a step forward. "Sod off."

"I think you've misunderstood," the other man began.

"Misunderstood?" Draco questioned. "I think you were trying to pick up my wife."

"Draco," Ginny said gently. "This isn't the time."

He shot her a glance over his shoulder. "When is the time, then?"

She ignored him, instead speaking directly to the other man. "I apologize for my husband. We're on our honeymoon and he's a bit touchy about men buying me drinks." Ginny turned back to Draco. "Let's go back to the villa." For the benefit of the man, the redhead turned her face into Draco's neck and kissed him there.

Her suitor seemed to understand he wouldn't get any more attention from the lovely redhead tonight. "Sorry to have bothered you then. Have a nice honeymoon." He glanced at Draco once more before walking away.

Ginny tried to pull away from Draco, but his arm snaked around her waist, effectively pinning her to his side. "Can we go?" she asked.

Her husband nodded, not sure what to say. The way she'd been touching him on his neck had started his blood pounding. "Ginny?"

"What?"

"I…" Draco stopped and shook his head. "Let's go." He fished in his pocket and placed some of the paper money they'd changed for him at the hotel on the bar. If it wasn't enough, he was sure the barkeep would stop them before they left.

She smiled at him. In the moment, Ginny felt like something had changed between them. The redhead knew her husband was frustrated with her confusion – and she was trying to remedy that. Ginny was certain she loved him, even if she couldn't say the words just yet. When they left the bar, Draco dropped his arm from his waist. In a split-second decision, she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "Are you up for a walk on the beach?"

Draco started to refuse, knowing he couldn't take any more of her teasing that night. He just wanted to lock himself in his room and clear his mind the best way he knew how: talk to Snape. But one look at his wife, her brown eyes hopeful, and Draco couldn't refuse. "Okay."

She smiled at him happily and they set off down the beach.

"I'm sorry that I've made this so difficult for you."

Her husband looked at her, his brow creased. "What difficult?"

Ginny placed her hand on his arm so he would stop walking. "This. Us."

"Us?"

"Don't be thick," she told him. "What else would I be talking about? I know you're frustrated with me."

Frustration was one word for it, Draco thought. He shrugged nonchalantly. "You never asked for this, Gin. I almost think you'd prefer me to be a bastard to you."

"Draco," she sighed. "It's not that…I just…" the redhead stopped, unsure what to say next.

"Just what?" he questioned.

She turned away from him, looking out over the ocean. They'd been walking aimlessly for almost an hour now, talking about things of no consequence. She'd been working up her courage to begin this conversation since they left the pub, and now she was stumbling over he words. "I've given you every opportunity to hate me, Draco. I'm confused by the things you make me feel, and I know it's hard on you. But you've never really pressed the issue. When I said I wouldn't blame you for returning to England, I meant it. Things would be less complicated if you were with someone else."

The blond wasn't sure how to respond to her statement. "Less complicated how?"

Ginny looked back at him and he could see the confusion in her eyes. "Never mind. I don't want to push you."

"No, Draco." She took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I came looking for you tonight to tell you some things and I don't want to go to bed until I've said them."

"Okay." He looked down the beach, wanting to avoid the other couples walking. He could see some dunes not far from them that were unoccupied. "Let's go sit over there." Draco held out his hand and Ginny immediately wrapped her fingers around his.

Once they were seated, she turned to look at him again. There was so much she wanted to say – so much she _had_ to say – and she was at a loss as to where she should start. She'd done such a horrible job expressing her thoughts and feelings to this point. "Do you mind if I just talk for a little? I want to know your thoughts on these things, but I'm afraid if you interrupt me I won't be able to finish."

Draco nodded once. His gray eyes were trained on her face. "Go on, Gin."

The redhead took another deep breath before she began. "Before I met you, I'd been in love twice. Once with Harry Potter – or at least I loved him as much as any ten-year-old girl is capable of love. And then with Tom Riddle, as sick as that sounds. My fourth year, I finally got over Harry and put Tom behind me, and decided to try my hand at dating again. I liked Michael well enough, but I knew in the long run we'd never work out. It was the same with Dean. After we broke up, I came up with a new plan – I was going to kiss all of the frogs until I found my prince."

Ginny paused when she saw him smile. "Yes, it was silly, but it worked. The first time you touched me, you set me on fire. I remember thinking, hours later, that I could still feel the imprint of your hand on my skin. If you remember, I avoided you for days after that first kiss, but I couldn't stay away completely. I was appalled that Draco Malfoy, someone who disliked my family so much, could make me feel these things. In the end, though, I couldn't stay away. The pull between us was too much.

"The first time I thought it might be more than stolen kisses was the night I snuck down to the dungeons to your room. It was Christmas, and I'd seen some potions equipment at Dervish and Banges I wanted you to have. I didn't have much money and we hadn't really said anything about exchanging gifts, but I bought the equipment anyway. I snuck down a few nights later, my stomach fluttering with nervousness, wondering if you'd completely reject me. Except you didn't. You invited me into your room and called a house elf to bring us some hot chocolate. We sat, talking and drinking for hours, before I finally gave you the present. When you opened it, you didn't comment on the shoddy workmanship, or that you had a much nicer set, but put it on your desk and thanked me. It was then that I realized I was in over my head. I was falling for you and didn't know how to stop it."

"I recall you avoided me after that," he interjected. "I thought you were upset that I'd bought you a set of quills."

"I was," Ginny admitted. "But not for the reasons you think. Several weeks later, I had detention with Professor Snape, and when I walked in, you were there, using the potions set I gave you. I think I fell in love with you at that moment."

Draco sucked in a breath. "Gin—"

"Wait." Reaching across, she took his hand in hers. "When I was sixteen, I had no idea how to tell you. You were a Malfoy and years before your father tried to kill me. I couldn't wrap my mind around the idea that I could feel something other than loathing for you. It scared me. But I couldn't walk away from you. I loved you and I wanted to be with you and nothing else mattered."

Ginny stopped talking and looked at him. Now came the hard part. Years ago her feelings for him scared her, but now was finally the time to admit to him. She knew she had to stop running from Draco Malfoy. She needed him just like she needed to breathe. "I still feel that way."

He couldn't think, much less make his thoughts coherent. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? Had she just admitted she was in love with him? "Ginny."

"Draco, I'm terrified. I've been running from this – from _us_ – for years now. But I finally see if I keep running, then I'm going to push you out of my life. I don't want to lose you."

"Gin."

"I don't want our marriage annulled. I want to be with you."

Before she could say anything else, Draco pressed his fingers to her lips. Everything seemed to be happening so fast and he needed to know something before they went any further. "Did you… Are you… Can I ask you a question?"

She nodded silently.

He studied her face, hoping to discern the answer before he asked. He needed to hear the words, though. "Do you love me?" he questioned, his voice rough with emotion.

Ginny could feel tears prick her eyes as her mind raced. How much had she put him through during the last week if he didn't know she loved him? The tears spilled out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

Draco looked terrified, afraid he'd upset her. "I'm…Gin, I'm sorry."

"No." Reaching up, she wiped her own tears away. "I'm sorry, Draco. As horrible as I've been to you, I thought deep down you knew. I know I've hurt you and I hope I can make it up to you."

"There's nothing to make up, love. Please, just tell me. Do you love me?"

Her brown eyes closed and she nodded once. When she opened her eyes, they were full of mixed emotions. Ginny took a deep breath before replying, "Yes."

_Author's Note: This is when the postings become sparingly... I've worked through all of my old material, so I'm onto new things. I imagine there are only 5 more chapters of this left, but now I have to write them. I want to thank everyone who has been there with me from the beginning._

Also... just to give the standard disclaimer... J.K. Rowling owns it all. The plot is mine, though.


	21. 21

_A/N: This one isn't for the kiddies..._

In his wildest dreams he'd never thought she was a virgin. Women her age, who were as beautiful as her, simply weren't virgins. It didn't happen.

Ginny Weasley was. Or she had been – after her confession of love; the redhead took his hand and led him back to the villa. Even though he'd told her she didn't have to, she'd said she wanted to. Then, she told him she was a virgin. What's more, she told him she'd been saving herself for him.

Draco propped his head on his hand and looked down at her. She was sleeping peacefully now. He knew she wasn't wearing anything beneath the sheet over her body, and a breeze coming in from the open French doors was blowing her hair. All in all, she couldn't have possibly been more breathtaking.

She _loved_ him.

Ginny _Weasley_ loved Draco _Malfoy_.

Except, she wasn't a Weasley any more, was she? She was a Malfoy now; his _wife_. There would be no more talk of annulment or divorce. After they solved the issues with his father, they would have a shot at a real marriage. Perhaps they could have a real ceremony with their families (or maybe just his mum and Severus) and properly celebrate their marriage. Draco knew they'd have time to talk about it later – and he also knew he'd do whatever she wanted.

She sighed in her sleep and Draco watched as her eyes started to flutter open. He smiled down at her. "Did I wake you?"

Ginny licked her lips, which made him work hard to stifle a groan. "No. What time is it?"

"Late," he answered. "Or maybe early. I'm not sure."

The redhead smiled up at him sleepily. "Did you sleep?"

He shook his head before dropping it to the pillow. Ginny was now at eye level with him. "I had more important things to do."

She turned to lie on her side so she was facing him. "Like what?"

Draco touched her face, his eyes memorizing her features. He wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life. "Just think."

"Anything important?" Ginny's eyes started to slip closed again. "Want to share?"

"You and me. Us. The future."

She looked at him again. "The future? You're not exactly a planner, Draco."

He wasn't sure if he should be offended or not. "I make plans when I'm properly motivated."

Ginny grinned. "Have you been properly motivated then?"

Draco arched his eyebrows. "What do you think?" His hand moved down her face to her collarbone, then lower to her breasts. "Perhaps you could motivate me a bit more?"

_edited for ffn's NC-17 policy - full chapter is available at the fire and ice archive_

Ginny stroked his hair with her other hand, loving being so close to him. The way she was feeling right now was like nothing she could explain. It was almost like she and Draco were sharing one body.

When he was recovered enough to speak, he immediately apologized for the mess he'd made. Ginny blushed, slightly embarrassed. In truth, she wasn't quite sure what to do now. Her eyes searched for a way to wipe herself up, when they landed on the bathroom door.

"Care to join me in the loo?" she asked.

Draco pushed himself up, his hair falling over his forehead. He looked down and saw her mischievous smile and nodded at once. "I'd love to."

* * *

When Draco woke the next morning, he felt completely refreshed. He and Ginny had enjoyed nearly an hour of playing in the shower, until the warming charm he'd performed started to fail. They'd both crawled into bed, utterly sated, with Ginny curled tightly in his embrace, and fell asleep. 

Except his wife wasn't there now. Her side of the bed was still warm, so wherever she was it wasn't far. As soon as Draco lifted his head off the pillow, he heard the door open. He went to investigate, but it closed again. Ginny appeared a minute later, holding a tray. "Good morning. Do you need some help?"

She smiled happily at him. "I've got it. Get back in bed." The redhead sat down beside him and lifted the covering off the tray to reveal breakfast. There were English muffins with jam, waffles with syrup, and an assortment of fruit. There were also two cups of steaming coffee. "Hungry?"

Draco nodded. "I worked up quite an appetite last night." He was pleased when she blushed. He took a cup of coffee and leaned back against his pillows. Ginny arranged herself so she was facing him, the tray sitting across his legs. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes. I'm not sure if I've ever slept so well. I was utterly exhausted, too."

He grinned wolfishly. "I aim to please."

"Draco," she admonished. Ginny took one of the muffins and began to cover it with strawberry jam. "I wasn't sure what you'd want, so I ordered an assortment."

"It all looks very good," he commented. In truth, he wasn't so much of a breakfast eater. He typically only had a cup of black coffee. However, these were special circumstances. Draco reached for a plate of waffles and a fork. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know." Ginny looked up at him. "What about you?"

"Not get out of bed." He was distracted by the jam clinging to her upper lip. Leaning forward, he cleaned it with his thumb and brought the sweetness to his mouth. "Delicious. As I suspect anything would be. Your skin makes everything better."

The redhead arched an eyebrow at him. "We might have to test your theory."

Draco felt his body react instantly. "I think I'm up for the task."

Her face heated at his words, but otherwise she didn't react. Ginny was growing very comfortable with the affection he seemed to want to bestow upon her. Since embracing what he made her feel, the redhead found she rather enjoyed the way he expressed his feelings.

They ate in a comfortable silence, neither feeling the need for words. There was an obvious shift in their relationship this morning – they both knew this was a real thing. No matter the circumstances of their marriage, it was suddenly very real. Less than a week ago Draco had described what they shared as 'dating' when speaking to his mother, but it had changed now. There would be no more discussion of divorce or separation. They were together and it was permanent.

Ginny was the first to break the silence as she finished a bowl of fruit. "What do you want to do today?"

"Not get out of bed." Draco eyed her, trying to read her reaction. It pleased him when she blushed so easily.

She shifted under his gaze, unsure of what to say. When she used the loo that morning Ginny found some blood in her knickers and was still extremely sore. Even the light playing they did last night seemed like it would be too much right now. "I'm still quite…sore."

He nodded understandingly. "Just because we're in bed doesn't mean we have to have sex, love. While that's one very enjoyable aspect of our relationship, it's not our entire relationship. I don't expect you'll be ready for another day or so."

"Oh."

"Are you finished eating?" When she nodded, Draco took the bowl from her hands. He placed it on the breakfast tray, then moved the entire tray to the floor. Sitting against the headboard, he pulled his wife into his arms. "Can I ask you a question?"

She nodded.

"When did you first think you might love me?"

"Which time? At Hogwarts?"

"No. Recently. Is there one thing you can pinpoint that changed the way you felt about me?"

Ginny looked up at him. She hated that she'd hurt them so much during the first week of their marriage. Silently she vowed to make that up to him. "To be honest, I'm not sure if I ever fully let go of my feelings from Hogwarts. I haven't really had a serious boyfriend since then. Looking back, I'm not sure if that's a good thing. I think it made me bitter. That's why I was so nasty to you in the beginning."

His arms around her tightened momentarily. "I can deal with the nastiness. Especially knowing I'm the only one who'll ever have you."

"Does that really matter so much?"

"Gin, do you have any idea how turned on I was when you told me you were a virgin? How I felt when I realized I'd be the only one to see you like this. You're mine, love. All mine."

"I thought men preferred women with experience."

"Bollocks. In women they have no real interest in, perhaps. In the women they love, though, that's different. Men like knowing they don't have to compete with anyone else."

She laughed. "So basically you're saying you're glad I have no one else to compare your performance with."

Draco snorted loudly. "I never worry about my performance, as I'm clearly the best. It's more that I don't like to share." She made a rude noise and he moved his hand to cup her breast. "Given the aforementioned soreness, you can't deny I did _something_ right."

"Someone has a big head."

"That's not the only part that's big." Draco waited for a reply, but she didn't seem to have one. Since he'd left her speechless, he decided to return to the previous topic of conversation. "When did you realize you might love me?"

Ginny wondered if she'd even be able to speak after his declaration. She was grateful that he'd moved the conversation back to safer ground, as she was finding herself a bit… heated. Had they continued down that road, she might have decided that her soreness didn't matter. "Before we Flooed to Gosforth Keep. You were so concerned about your mum, it literally took my breath away. I knew I loved you then."

He kissed her temple, but before he could reply someone knocked on the door. Draco looked down at Ginny. "Are they supposed to retrieve the breakfast things?"

"No. I don't know who it is. We could just ignore them."

Draco seemed happy by this suggestion, until the intruder knocked again, louder this time. He growled low in his throat before releasing Ginny. "Don't move. I'll get rid of them."

He grabbed a robe from the closet to cover his boxers. With one last look back at Ginny, Draco closed the door to their room. He crossed the living area quickly, growing more annoyed by the second. Hadn't they put the 'do not disturb' sign out last night? Draco opened the door, ready to give the person on the other side a quick lesson about not disturbing people who clearly do not want to be disturbed.

Instead, he found his mother standing there. She'd used the Portkey.


	22. 22

_Only the idea is mine... the characters all belong to the much more talented J.K. Rowling._

When her husband failed to return to their bedroom, Ginny started to worry. She slowly climbed from the bed, expecting him to open the door at any moment, before going through the motions of pulling a robe over Draco's shirt she'd been wearing. She also pulled her hair away from her face and retrieved her wand from the nightstand before turning towards the living room.

Ginny didn't hear any shouting or curses being thrown, so it was probably safe to assume whoever was at the door wasn't there to harm them. But they weren't expecting anyone, which could only mean one thing – this was about his father. She gripped her wand tightly before opening the bedroom door and walking calmly down the hall. Whatever she was expecting to find, her mother-in-law sitting on the settee wasn't it. "Mrs. Malfoy."

The older blonde woman turned at her name, "Call me Mum, dear." Narcissa took in her daughter-in-law's appearance and found herself breathing a sigh of relief. It was the first bit of calm she'd felt since Lucius and Severus' disappearance the day before. It was obvious to her that Draco and Ginny had worked some things out between them.

Draco reappeared then, coming from the kitchen with a cup of tea. He gave Ginny a tight smile before presenting the cup to his mother. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Narcissa took the cup with shaky hands and held it in her lap. She watched as her son went to his wife and they both sat down, facing her. She took a long sip of the tea, hoping the hot liquid would extinguish the cold she felt inside. "When I awoke, your father was sitting on Severus' side of the bed. From what I could see, Lucius had a wand pulled on him, and whatever they were talking about appeared to be a tense subject. They weren't arguing, but it was very close.

"Before last night, Severus and I discussed the possibility that Lucius would find us, especially after we received word about the Manor." Narcissa noticed Draco's lost expression and added, "Your father burned the Manor down several days ago. There was no one inside, and no one was hurt, but the house was completely destroyed. Anyway, Severus and I discussed what should happen if Lucius were to show up. I was instructed to save myself first, and Severus would take care of everything else. I was to keep your Portkey on or near my person at all times.

"Once Lucius noticed that I was awake, he turned his attention to me. It was odd, because he began to apologize for all of the things he's done over the years. It was like he was trying to make amends, but he knew it was too late for that. Whatever remained of our relationship burned down when he destroyed our home. I told him as much. This seemed to incense him further and Lucius pointed his wand at me. He started to curse me, but Severus lunged at him. They struggled, and at some point Severus shouted at me to activate the Portkey. I didn't want to leave him, but he made me take a Wizard's oath." Narcissa was becoming more hysterical with each passing minute. 

Draco dropped Ginny's hand and went to his mother. He wrapped an arm around her shaking body and held her close in an attempt to soothe her. He didn't have much experience with crying women, but it cut him deep to see his mother so upset. "It's okay, Mum. You're safe now."

"I'm afraid Severus is dead, Draco. I'm afraid that Lucius killed him. He died so that I could live."

Her son continued to hold her, whispering nonsensical things, hoping to calm her down. Draco wanted to reassure her that the Potions Master was fine and would probably join them soon, but in the state she was in, he knew she wouldn't hear him. "Mum," he tried.

She continued to cry. He looked up at Ginny, whose eyes were brimming with tears. Draco was surprised when his wife stood and came to where he and his mother were seated. She sat on the other side of Narcissa and hugged the older woman tightly. He was even more surprised when his mother turned out of his embrace and buried her face in Ginny's robe. Draco left a soothing hand on her back as his wife tried her best to calm her down.

Eventually Narcissa's sobs quieted to hiccups as she regained control of herself. Ginny sat there, allowing the other woman to deal with her emotions. She felt something she never thought she'd feel for a Malfoy – pity. It was obvious how much Narcissa cared for Professor Snape and how she would mourn if he really were dead. Once she was completely quiet, Ginny spoke gently. "Mum, we don't know anything right now. Professor Snape may be alive and well, trying to get to you. Let's try to be optimistic." 

The older woman lifted her head and studied her daughter-in-law. "Do you think it's possible?"

Ginny nodded. "None of us know what Lucius' plans are, so we shouldn't make any assumptions about them. It sounds as though they were talking before you woke up, so it's entirely possible Lucius needed Snape for some other reason. If that's the case, then I have no doubt he's alive."

"But for how long?" Narcissa questioned. "Who knows how long Lucius will need Severus, if he needed him in the first place."

"We need to contact the Ministry," Draco said quietly. "We need to let them know where Father was last so they can have Aurors out looking for him. The quicker they get started, the better chance they have finding him."

This seemed to calm Narcissa further. "Will you do it for me?"

Her son stood and went to the fireplace in the room. With a flick of his wand there was a fire. He tossed a handful of Floo powder out before calling out "Author Weasley's office" and sticking his head in. Ginny and Narcissa listened to Draco's side of the conversation as they tried to formulate a plan. The two men conversed for nearly ten minutes before Draco withdrew his head and called Ginny over. She used the Floo connection to talk with her father about her vacation and how things were going.

When Ginny finished talking to him, she pulled her head out and doused the fire. She turned, expecting to see Draco behind her, but was surprised that only Narcissa was in the room. "Where's Draco?"

"He went to your room. Said he'd be back in a minute."

The redhead frowned, before quickly crossing the living area to the room they shared. Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't seeing Draco packing a bag. "What're you doing?"

He glanced up at his wife, steeling himself for a row. "I'm going to Floo to London so I can help out." 

Ginny was certain she'd heard him wrong. "What?" 

Draco turned so he was facing her. "I'm going back to Britain to help find my father."

"Yes, I heard that. What I haven't heard is a reason why."

"Gin—" 

She advanced on him, her anger taking over with each step. "Don't 'Gin' me, Draco Malfoy! You are **not** going back there! Not with that psychopath wandering about."

"That psychopath is my father, if you didn't notice. I think I can help find him."

"Or get yourself killed in the process," she offered. "Are you utterly insane? He _burned_ your house down, Draco! He's likely kidnapped Professor Snape! What do you think he'll do to you once he finds you? He's not exactly pleased with you, if you've forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten," her husband returned hotly. "This entire ordeal is my fault, how could I forget?"

"Your fault? None of this is your fault!"

Draco exhaled harshly. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't tricked him, then he wouldn't be going after the people I care about like this. If I don't stop him, then who's next? My mother? You? I couldn't live with myself if something happened to either of you."

Ginny's face softened and she laid a hand on his arm. "Which is even more reason for us to stay here. Your father doesn't know where we are, love. He won't find us here."

"You want us to hide?" Draco moved away from her. "I won't hide from him. I'm not afraid of him." 

"I didn't say you were. I'm trying to reason with you about this, though. I don't understand why you think you must go." 

"Ginevra, no one knows my father better than I do. For the first sixteen years of my life, I wanted to be just like him, and I emulated his every move. I know how he thinks. I have to at least try and stop him."

"At what risk?" she asked softly. "For all you know, your father has disappeared in Europe somewhere, or he's already dead. I don't imagine Snape went down without a fight."

"If he's dead, then I need to see his body myself. I have to know my family is safe from him." 

"I don't want you to go."

He approached her then, pulling her into his arms. Draco hugged her tightly, needing to feel her as much as she needed him. "I know, love. But I have to."

"Please don't."

Draco kissed the top of her before leaning back. He could see the worry in her eyes and cursed himself mentally for causing it. He knew there was nothing she could say that would change his mind. "I have to do this, Gin."

She pulled away from him then. "I can't promise you I'll be there when you return."

"Ginny—"

"I love you, Draco. I've finally admitted that to myself and to you, but I can't watch you do something so stupid. If you leave me to do this, I'm not sure where it leaves us."

He stared at her in silence as he tried to formulate a response. For years he'd been waiting for a proper chance with the witch in front of him, and now that he had it he could lose it. "Ginny, please try to understand, I'm not making a choice between you and my family. You _are_ my family. But he's my father and I'm a large part of the reason he's doing this. I have to at least try."

She nodded once, before turning away from him. Ginny didn't want for him to see her cry. "It sounds as if you're mind is made up. Go ahead, then."

"Ginny."

The redhead dropped her shoulders in defeat before walking out of the room. She made her way to the settee where she sat down. Almost instantly she felt her mother-in-law wrap her arms around her. Ginny finally allowed herself to cry.

Draco emerged from the bedroom sometime later. He was carrying a bag and his eyes were bloodshot. His mother knew he was deeply upset over the situation with Ginny. The younger woman had cried herself to sleep and was now resting behind her. Narcissa stood and went to her son, embracing him tightly. "Draco."

He allowed himself to be comforted by his mother. The situation with Ginny seemed to be beyond repair. "Mum, I have to do this."

She nodded. "I know, love. I understand."

"Why can't Ginny? I thought…I don't know what I thought, but I'm not sure I'll make it through this if she isn't waiting for me on the other side." 

"You will make it through this, Draco. You will. You're not allowed to die. As for your wife, I think she'll be there." 

"How do you know?"

"She loves you, doesn't she? She won't give up on you. I won't let her."

The words from his mother seemed to comfort him. He walked to where his wife was sleeping and studied her carefully. "You won't leave her, will you, Mum? You'll stay with her and remind her of me." 

"She'll remember on her own," Narcissa told him. "But, yes, I'll stay with her."

Draco hugged his mother tightly. "Thank you. Tell her every day that I'll be back for her."

Narcissa nodded. "I will. I love you and I'm proud of you. Come back to me."

He broke the hug with his mother and went to Ginny. Leaning over, he pressed a kiss in her hairline. "I love you," he whispered. "And I will be back for you." Draco pressed the back of his hand to her face, trying to memorize the feel of her skin against his. He didn't know when he would see her again.

When he straightened, Draco took his bag and went to the fireplace. He started another fire and retrieved a bag of long-distance Floo powder from his pocket before turning back to his mother. "I'll bring Severus back to you, Mum. Everything will be okay. I love you."

The older woman smiled through her tears. She really was proud of him. "I love you, too. Be safe, Draco." She pressed a kiss to his cheek before turning away.

A moment later she heard him say "Author Weasley's office" again and with a _whoosh_ he was gone. Narcissa took a moment to collect herself before returning to her daughter-in-law's side.

It was just the two of them for the time being, and they'd have to stick together in order to get through this. She'd promised Draco she'd take care of his bride, and it was a promise she intend to keep. Besides, when he returned, Narcissa expected grandchildren.

**_Author's Note:_** _First, I apologize for how long it's been... I'm the dork who sent the wrong chapter to my beta. Also, sorry for all of the drama, but I must admit that angst is my true love and I'm never very far from it. I'll be wrapping this fic up in the next few chapters, so look for more updates. I plan to update again before Christmas, but if not, then there will definitely be an update (or possibly two) before New Years._

As for other stories I've started: I do plan on finishing them. I just can't concentrate on more than one thing at a time... I try to control the ADD as much as possible.

Thanks to Cindy for the fantastic (and quick!) beta, and to all of the wonderful readers & reviewers. I really enjoy reading what you say about my story!


	23. 23

_A/N: Thanks to rainpuddle13 for the amazingly quick beta... J.K. Rowling owns all characters from the **Harry Potter** universe._

_Not much Draco in this one... however, he will show up in the next chapter (which I hope to have out soon)._

Ginny sat, lost somewhere in her thoughts. She idly wondered why Narcissa had lit the fire, since it wasn't particularly cold outside. But she herself was wrapped inside of a heavy blanket to keep warm. It was one of the things she hated about living in England – it was never particularly warm. Plus, the draftiness of the townhouse in London didn't make things better.

She wanted to go home. Of that much, she was sure. What she wasn't sure about, though, was what home she wanted to go to. Upon their return from Belize, Ginny had intentions of going home to the Burrow, wanting to put the last few weeks out of her mind. Since she woke ten afternoons ago to find her husband had left her, Ginny wanted to put Draco Malfoy and the entire Malfoy family as far from her mind as possible.

It seemed that Narcissa wouldn't let that happen. Draco's mother had been hovering about, insisting Ginny stay with her in London, and watching her every move. She knew Narcissa was waiting for her to bolt, and Ginny silently wondered why she hadn't already. The woman couldn't really do anything to her. And she knew if she really wanted to go, nothing would stop her. The problem was, she didn't feel comfortable with her. The redhead spent more nights here than Draco's flat in Brighton, but she longed for the familiarity of it. She knew she would be able to feel him there, and she needed that right now.

She missed him, unwilling as she was to admit it. For years, she'd repressed the urge to love Draco Malfoy, but now that she'd let her feelings go, she couldn't bottle them up again. Even though he'd left her alone to run off after his father. She was angry with him and hurt beyond belief, but she missed him still.

Because of this, Ginny found herself at an odd point. Did she wait for him? Or did she throw it all away to run away? Could she make it the rest of her life without his laugh? Or his touch? What about the way he loved her? Ginny wondered if she could wake up every morning without him by her side? She'd only experienced that a few times, but she knew it was addicting. After they'd finally made love, the next morning she found herself drawn to him. She'd sat there for a half hour, amazed at what was between them, and even more amazed that this man wanted her after all she'd put him through.

Ginny was pulled from her thoughts when Narcissa entered the room. The older woman was carrying a tray. She could see two steaming cups of tea and some biscuits. "You only picked over your breakfast this morning. I thought you might be hungry."

The redhead nodded. "Thank you." She watched as her mother-in-law put the tray on the table between them and waited until she took her own teacup and a biscuit before following suit. They sat in silence, Ginny determined not to let Narcissa know what she was thinking.

"I need to go into Diagon Alley later today. Would you like to join me?"

"I think I'll stay in." Ginny broke off a small corner of the biscuit and ate it. "I don't want to go out."

"Is this because of last time?" Narcissa questioned. "Really, Ginny, you cannot let those people stop you from living your life."

The other woman just shrugged. The last time they'd been out, an over-eager reporter had cornered her with some pictures of Draco and a woman she didn't recognize. They'd only been having dinner and he wasn't touching her, but the pictures bothered Ginny more than she would admit. Then the reporter had said some rather nasty things about her relationship with Draco, and asked her if their marriage was already over. "I think I'll stay in," she repeated.

Narcissa sighed heavily. "Then I'll stay in as well. I can send someone out for what I need."

Ginny turned to her mother-in-law. "You don't have to stop living your life because I'm here. I like being alone. You should go."

She shook her head. "No, I'll stay. I haven't stopped living my life, dear. I'm just trying to preoccupy my minds with things other than Draco, Severus, and Lucius."

"If you manage to do that, let me know."

"You could write him," Narcissa suggested gently. "At least to let him know we've come home and everything is okay. I think he'd like to hear from you. It might make you feel better as well."

"I have nothing to say to him. At least nothing I can say in a letter." Ginny finished the rest of her tea and placed the cup back on the tray. "I just… I need…"

"What do you need?"

_Draco_, her mind immediately answered. She caught herself before she said his name out loud. "I need to know where I stand with him. Where _we_ stand with him."

"Ginevra, I can tell you that. My son loves you and wants to build a life with you." She studied her son's wife carefully. "You do believe that, don't you?"

The redhead shrugged. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Ginevra."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." Ginny paused, remembering she was talking to Draco's mother. She so desperately needed someone to talk to – needed some to advise her – however, considering the circumstances of their marriage it was unwise. But Narcissa knew the truth and could help her. "If he loves me, like you say, then why did he leave? Even after I asked him not to."

"If I know my son, he feels responsible. I could tell from the moment he told me the truth about your situation. Draco knows he brought you into a highly volatile situation with his father. When Lucius escaped, the entire situation changed. He's trying to keep you safe."

"By leaving me alone?" she questioned skeptically. "It seems if he wanted to know I was safe, he'd want to be _with_ me. Not traipsing off, trying to get himself killed."

The older woman was confused by how bitter Ginny sounded. She was taking Draco's absence as abandonment. "He won't be killed. This is a battle he'd eventually have to fight, dear. If I know Lucius, and after spending thirty years with him I like to think I do, he'd never leave you alone. The two of you would spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder for him. Draco doesn't want that for you."

Some part of Ginny's brain knew what the woman was saying was true. She knew Draco had gone off to protect her, but it didn't make it hurt any less. She wasn't used to being scared, but the knowledge she might not see Draco again terrified her. They'd been given a second chance and it seemed incredibly unfair that it might already be over. "I shouldn't have left things like they were between us," she confessed in a small voice. "What if—what if something happens and he doesn't know how much I care for him?"

Narcissa reached over and covered her hand. "He knows, Ginevra."

"Does he?" she questioned. She looked her mother-in-law in the eye. "The night before you arrived was the first time I ever told him I loved him. I've loved him since I was sixteen, and it took me years to finally tell him. What is wrong with me that I can't let him know what I feel?"

"Nothing. Some of us have a hard time admitting our feelings."

"But not Draco. We'd hardly been married three days when he told me he loved me. I hurt him every time I couldn't say it back."

"That's the first time you've said his name since he left," Narcissa told her. "At least in my presence. We talk about him all the time, but you never call him by name." She watched as the younger woman took a deep breath, realizing the truth. "As for Draco and his feelings, you know as well as I do that he doesn't believe in dishonesty. To him, not telling you he loved you when he did would have been telling a lie. I can't pretend to know anything about your relationship, but he definitely seems happier than he's been in a long while. You're good for him."

Ginny was uncomfortable with the praise she was receiving. As a couple, they'd hardly been around Draco's mother and she wasn't sure if the other woman was right. They did finally get things right in Belize, but before then there was a lot of arguing and then Draco Apparating away to be by himself. She had no doubt they could be together and be happy, but she'd hardly call the beginning of their marriage the happiest of times. "I don't know what's going to happen to us," she admitted quietly. "It's not a matter of love, because I love him very much. It's all of the other things."

"Ginevra, I want to ask you something. You won't have to answer me right away, or at all, but answer the question for yourself. Ready?" When her daughter-in-law nodded, Narcissa continued. "Now that you know how good the two of you can be together, are you really ready to give up on that? Can you honestly say you'd be okay spending the rest of your life without him?"

* * *

Several days later Ginny found herself at a small café in Diagon Alley, waiting for Hermione. She had Flooed asking Ginny to join her for lunch, and after some prodding from Narcissa, Ginny had agreed. It was good to get out of the house and to stop moping around for a little while. All of the moping wasn't going to bring Draco back any quicker.

She'd brought with her a book she'd been reading, as well as some paper and a quill. They'd received another letter from Draco the previous day, and Ginny was considering writing him back. As days passed by, the redheaded witch realized how much she missed just talking to her husband. She thought that after lunch, she might do some shopping, and then find a quiet place to write. The address they had for him would only last a few days, so if she was going to write him, it would have to be quick.

"Excuse me Miss, is this seat available?"

Ginny kept her eyes trained on her book. "No. I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh, in that case, would you mind if I joined you? I'd like to buy you a cup of tea."

She looked up to see who was flirting with her, and her smile widened when she saw Harry, with Hermione standing slightly behind him. "Harry!" She stood and gave them both a quick hug. "What're you doing here? I thought Puddlemere was in the middle of a road trip."

"They are. But we have a three-day break, and Hermione needed me for some wedding stuff. I just got in this morning and I'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

Ginny nodded. "Are you going to join us for lunch?"

"No. I have some quick shopping I need to do." Harry looked around the café. "Is your husband not with you?"

Ginny noticed the way his tone changed when he inquired about Draco. "He joined the Aurors who are searching for his father. He thinks he might be of some help."

The man nodded. "I see. How long has he been gone?"

"About two weeks now. I'm staying with Narcissa in London while he's away."

Harry seemed to be at a loss for words. It was obvious to him from Ginny's tone and expression that it was a sensitive topic. He also knew Hermione would be better at getting information about her personal life. "I hope everything works out, Gin." Leaning down, he kissed her forehead. "It was good to see you."

Ginny watched as Harry wrapped Hermione in a hug, and gave her a gentle kiss. "I'll be back in an hour and a half, okay?" His fiancé nodded, and then he was gone.

Hermione took the seat across from Ginny. "When he heard I was going to lunch with you, he wanted to see you. Harry's been…bothered by the last time he saw you. He wanted you to know that he cared about you, aside from Ron and the rest of your family."

"I know that." The redhead took a sip of her water. "He just showed up at the wrong time. Enough about that, though, how are the wedding plans going?"

The other witch smiled brightly as she launched into the plans she'd been making. Ginny listened intently, slightly envious of Hermione. She'd always wanted the big wedding with her family and friends there. Instead she'd gotten Draco, some newly purchased white robes, and the Ministry of Magic office. Still, she realized, she wouldn't trade the time with Draco for all the frills in the world.

"Ginny, are you listening?"

She snapped back. "Sorry, my mind went somewhere else for a moment."

Hermione gave her a sympathetic look. "Are you ready to order? Or do you want to hear the specials again?"

"I'm ready." Ginny turned her attention to the waiter and smile apologetically. "I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich, with a small side salad." He nodded once before turning away. "So the wedding planning is going well?" she asked Hermione.

"Yes. The day will be here soon. Only three more weeks!" Hermione could hardly contain her excitement. "Do you think Draco will be back to accompany you?"

"I'm not sure. I guess it all depends on whether they catch up with Lucius or not."

The other woman smiled gently. She covered Ginny's hand with her own. "Everything will work out of the best, Gin. You know that."

"I know."

"I wanted to have lunch so I could ask you something. It's important, but don't feel like you must say yes if you don't want to."

"Okay."

Hermione took a deep breath, before saying, "Harry and I wanted to know if you'd like to be in our wedding party."

"Hermione—"

"More specifically," she continued, "if you'd like to be my Matron of Honor."

Ginny was speechless by the question. While she and Hermione were good friends, she hadn't expected this question. Granted, she hadn't put a lot of thought into the marriage of her two friends. "Are you sure?"

The brown-haired girl gave her a look indicating she was insane to think otherwise. "Of course I'm sure."

"Of course," Ginny smiled. "Yes, I'll be in your wedding." With her answer, Ginny watched as Hermione visibly lightened. "Tell me about the dresses."

The redhead sat back and listened as Hermione launched into her wedding plans again. This time, Ginny allowed herself to get lost in someone else's relationship.

After they'd finished lunch, Ginny and Hermione sat drinking cups of tea. It was then that Hermione broached the topic of Draco. "How are things going?"

For a moment, Ginny wanted to confess everything. She wanted someone, other than Narcissa, to know what was going on with her. But it was impossible. Perhaps after Lucius was apprehended. But even then Ginny couldn't help but feel all of her friends and family would feel betrayed. "In general?" she questioned. "I'm going a little bit crazy spending all of my time with Draco's mum, but for the most part I'm okay."

"With Draco," Hermione clarified. "How are things between the two of you?"

The redhead struggled with the right words. She really didn't want to lie. "We haven't spoken since he left to find his father," Ginny admitted. "We had a row before he left, and I didn't want him to go."

"Why?"

"His father is insane, for starters. Lucius wasn't…thrilled about our marriage. He's made that very clear."

"How do you feel about your marriage?"

At least Ginny could tell her the truth now. "Did you know Draco and I were seeing each other your seventh year?"

"What?" Hermione asked. "No, I didn't know that."

"Yes, we were seeing each other then. And when I started working for the Ministry, we would see each other at different functions. After a while, things picked up where we'd left off. Yes, our engagement was short, and our marriage hurried, but I don't regret a minute of it."

"You love him, then?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes."

"Then why did you rush the wedding? Why not give your family the opportunity to know him better? There are different ways you could have done this, Gin."

"I know. But we have our reasons for marrying quickly."

Hermione's eyes widened. "So you're pregnant, then?"

"What?" Just when she thought that rumor was dead… "No, I'm not pregnant. Draco and I weren't…you know, before we married. We just didn't want to wait. Draco wasn't thrilled about the hoopla surrounding a big wedding, and we both knew it would be a media event because he was a Malfoy, so we decided to go down to the Ministry and just get it over with."

"That's not very romantic."

The redhead was trying very hard to not snap at the other witch. "I'd rather have Draco now than all the planning and headache people put into planning a wedding."

"Ginny!"

She held up her hand to stop Hermione. "I know you're planning your own wedding, Hermione. But that's you and Harry. It's not me, and it's definitely not Draco. He's really a private person. I don't think he'd want all the intimate details of our wedding vows to be splashed across the front page of some rag. Was it ideal? No, but it worked for us."

The other woman seemed to accept her answer, and moved on. It was obvious to Hermione that it was a sensitive topic to Ginny. Of course, she'd probably heard about it from every member of her family since her marriage a month ago.

Soon after they finished their tea, Harry arrived to take Hermione home. As Ginny watched them walk away, she was glad to be alone. The conversation with Hermione put her in a defensive mood, and it forced her to look at her relationship with Draco closer. She'd never really given a thought to what the rest of her friends and family thought. She knew the circumstances of their marriage were different, but they were together. And it looked like it might stay that way.

Ginny smiled when the waiter refilled her tea cup. "Thanks," she smiled. From her bag, she withdrew the notepad and quill, and started to write.

_Dear Draco…_


	24. 24

_Dear Draco…_

_Your mother suggested I write this letter. I think she thinks it'll make me feel better. The idea has merit, even though I'm not certain I'll send it to you. I'm sure you have much more to worry about than my uncertainties. _

_I just had lunch with Hermione. She wanted to know if you would be home to accompany me to her and Harry's wedding. I told her I didn't know. She also wanted me to stand up with her, which I agreed to do. Ron will be Harry's best man, so he'll be the one walking me down the aisle. I know you aren't very fond of Harry, but if you're home, I'd like for you to come with me. _

_I miss you. I haven't said it out loud to anyone. I couldn't even admit it to myself until recently. I've been so angry with you because you left me, but really I can't blame you. Lucius is your father and I know you have a lot of respect for Professor Snape. It's just been really difficult for me recently. _

_I need to apologize to you for the row before you left. I should have been more understanding, and less scared. It's easy to say I trust you, but I guess I have to show it too. _

_We've been staying at your mother's townhouse in London while you've been away. You probably knew that already, though. She mentioned once going to see Malfoy Manor, but then said we should wait for you to return. I'm thinking of going to stay at your flat for a few days. Your mother has the best intentions, but I need to do some thinking. I think she's been afraid I was going to leave you while you were away (and I can't lie, the thought has crossed my mind more than once). Maybe I'll do that sometime this week?_

_I need to do some shopping, so I'm going to close. Be safe, Draco, and come home soon. _

_Love, Ginny_

Draco folded the parchment and tucked it inside of his cloak. He appreciated her honesty. He knew leaving her would damage to their relationship, but it lifted a weight off of him knowing it wasn't irreparable. Now if they could find his damn father, he could go home to her.

They'd set up camp for the night somewhere in Germany. He and the other Aurors had caught his father's trail in France, and been a day or so behind him ever since. As far as they knew, Lucius was traveling light, though several people had mentioned a woman matching Bellatrix's description traveling with him. He doubted his aunt had left his side since she'd helped him escape Azkaban. Draco was certain that wherever they were going, it would be back to Voldemort. Kingsley Shacklebolt had already sent his Patronus to Dumbledore in order to contact Potter. The blond only hope he would finish the job this time.

He lay down, grateful to have a private tent to himself. The others were housing two or three men, but Draco found it was sometimes beneficial to be an arsehole. Plus, this hadn't initially been his mission, and because he joined late, he provided his own supplies.

As he lay there, he let his thoughts drift back to Ginny. He now knew he shouldn't have left things how they were between them. Draco knew it was unlikely she would have agreed with his leaving, but somehow he would have made her see reason. From reading her letter, he knew he almost did permanent damage to this relationship. Draco couldn't imagine losing her because of his idiocy.

He hoped they found his damn father soon, so he could go home. He missed Ginny almost more than he could bear. Maybe it was just him, but she seemed sad in her letter.

As Draco lay there, falling asleep, he thought about how it was almost over. For Shacklebolt to have summoned Potter, they must have been closer than he thought. In another day or so, he might actually be on his way home. Draco wasn't sure what he was going to say to his father once he finally saw him. There was no love left in his heart for the older man, but he still felt responsible for him. Lucius deserved to rot in Azkaban for all he'd done, and Draco was going to make sure that happened.

When he woke the next morning, the other Aurors were already packing up camp. Draco lay there for a moment, gathering his wits about him. Today was the day. He didn't know how or why, but he knew they were going to catch up with his father and Bellatrix today. It would all be over soon. With that thought, he began to gather his things together.

His previous thoughts were confirmed when he exited his tent to be greeted by Potter. The black-haired man was sitting by the fire, roasting bangers. He acknowledged Draco with a nod of his head. "Malfoy."

"Potter." The blond went to the fire, holding his hands out to warm them. "Been here long?"

"A few hours. Kingsley asked me to help prepare breakfast." Harry reached up and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "He figures today will be the day we catch up with them."

"Isn't that why you've been called?" Draco questioned. He rubbed his hands together, hoping to create some heat. It really was too cold to be camping outside. "Think you'll finish the job this time?"

Harry looked cross at this statement. "I'm prepared to do whatever is necessary."

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Really? Including the Killing—"

"No," Harry cut him off. "Not that. But Dumbledore and I have worked out another method. When I face him this time, it will be the last time."

Whether Draco believed him or not, he didn't comment. He could only hope that Harry's words were truth. "How is your bride-to-be?"

"Going crazy with the wedding plans. I left her this morning, in fact."

"How long is it now?" Draco wasn't really interested in Potter's pending nuptials with Granger, but at least he had someone to talk to. Besides, he'd have to learn how to get along with Potter, he supposed.

"Three weeks. She's finalizing everything." Harry pulled the pan from the fire and pulled a loaf of bread from his bag. He made a sandwich by folding the bread over the sausage, and offered it to the other man. When Draco took it, Harry continued. "I saw Ginny yesterday at lunch and Hermione asked her to be in the wedding party."

Draco knew that already, from the letter. What he hadn't known was that she'd seen Potter. "How is she?" he asked, curiously. He didn't want Potter to know about the tension between them.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "The same, I suppose. Our exchange was much more pleasant than the afternoon in your flat. She seemed happy enough." The black-haired man studied his one-time nemesis carefully. Draco seemed…tense. Almost grateful for the news about his wife. "Is everything okay between the two of you?"

"I think so. Did she say something to make you think otherwise?" Draco shoved his hands in his cloak pockets, suddenly nervous about what Potter might tell him.

"She didn't say much about the two of you, to be honest. Just that you'd been gone for about two weeks, and she was staying with your mother. I left after that. But Hermione asked her later, and Ginny admitted to her that things weren't going well."

"Not going well?" he repeated. "Did Granger say that Ginny said that?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "Hermione said that the two of you had a row about your leaving, and hadn't spoken since you'd been gone. I thought I might be friendly and inquire about the state of your relationship. Ginny means a great deal to me, after all."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I know. Like a sister, I'm sure. While everything Granger told you is very much true, Ginny sent me a post just yesterday. It seems things might…improve."

The other man nodded his head. "I see. Well then, I wish you luck." Harry turned his attention to his breakfast, then. That morning Hermione had packed him a flask of his favorite coffee and he savored it along with the sandwich. "Malfoy?"

"Yes, Potter?"

"Do you love her?"

Draco looked over at him, befuddled by the question. "Of course I do. What a silly question, Potter. I wouldn't have married her otherwise."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I know, Malfoy."

"Know what?"

"Why you married in the first place. Dumbledore told me."

The blond looked at him, unable to believe what he was hearing. "What is it that the old man told you?"

"That your father ordered you to marry Ginny. That it was all about revenge; and you were going along with it to help the Cause. He made it clear that the two of you planned on having the marriage annulled when your father was recaptured."

This was really not the time, nor the place to be having this discussion. Anyone could walk by, hear the story, and sell it to the rags for millions. While their families deserved to know the truth that was not the way they ought to hear it. "He shouldn't have told you those things."

"Are they true?"

"We shouldn't be discussing this here, Potter. Anyone could overhear."

Harry frowned. "I'm not concerned with that right now. I only want to know what's best for Ginny."

"Well, then, shut your trap." Draco's voice was hard. "I can tell you that what's _not_ best for Ginny is for her family to read what you just told me in the _Prophet_."

"So it's true, then?"

Draco couldn't but notice the number of people hanging around. "For God's sake, Potter, shut your trap!"

"Malfoy—"

It was obvious the git wasn't going to drop the matter. Draco stood, and motioned for Harry to follow him into his tent. Once inside, he cast the strongest silencing charm he knew on the room. "I can't believe I'm telling you of all people, but yes, what Professor Dumbledore told you is true. Ginny and I married because my father wished it."

"But why?"

"He was never clear. Gin seems to think it had something to do with her father. I know Lucius hates Arthur Weasley."

Harry nodded. "True. And the rest? Is that true as well? Are you planning an annulment?"

"At the moment, no."

"Surely you don't intend to carry on this farce of a marriage."

Draco glared at him. "Who said it was a farce?"

"You did—" Harry stopped mid-sentence, realizing the implications of what Draco was saying. They'd really been a little too comfortable together at his flat. "You do love her."

The blond flinched, but said nothing. His relationship with Ginny was none of Potter's business. "Does she know?" the git continued. "Does she love you back?"

As far as Draco was concerned, the conversation was over. He lifted the silencing spell before saying, "If you'll excuse me, I need to finish packing. You know where the door is."

Harry knew he'd get nothing more from the other wizard, about Ginny or anything else. He exited the tent quietly.

They'd been walking for hours before a scout they'd sent ahead returned with news. According to him, Death Eaters had set up camp a little more than a mile away, on the Elbe. Even though it was only midday, it looked like they were stopping for the day.

The Aurors decided to stop for lunch and an impromptu strategy meeting. It was quickly agreed that they should attack today, for fear that once Voldemort and his followers crossed the Elbe, there would be nothing between them and Poland where he was known to have many followers. Even though no one ever voiced it, they all knew they could disappear for years if that happened.

After it was agreed that they should surround the Death Eaters, cutting off any escape routes, the group split into three groups. Shacklebolt was the leader of the first group, taking twelve Aurors to the east. Tonks and Lupin lead the second group of Aurors west. Draco and Harry were in the last group to leave. Theirs was also the smallest group, with only five members. Shacklebolt made it clear he hoped most of the fighting would be finished by the time Harry arrived. Draco had protested at being left behind, wanting to find his father as soon as possible, but the older man wouldn't hear of it. He'd even said Dumbledore gave him special instructions concerning Draco. He hadn't liked it, but Draco had finally given in.

Shacklebolt had also instructed him to keep Potter company, again something that apparently came from Dumbledore. Draco was beginning to think the old wizard did nothing but interfere with things that should be left alone. The other three members of their party were walking ahead, checking for any traps, and he was left to guard the four-eyed git. What made it all worse was that he was bored out of his mind. About twenty minutes earlier, they heard the fighting start, which was where Draco wanted to be.

They continued on in silence, neither seeming to have much to say to the other. Draco had seen Potter open his mouth several times to say something, but he always closed it. After he'd done it for the fifth time, Draco snapped, "Just say it Potter."

"Say what?"

"You're obviously dying to say something. Just spit it out."

"How did you—" Harry stopped when he saw Draco's glare. "Our seventh year, Ginny had a secret boyfriend. It was you."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No. But I know that after she broke up with Dean Thomas, Ginny started seeing various blokes. It drove Ron nutters. But early in our seventh year, the rumours about her stopped. She admitted to Hermione that she was seeing someone secretly, but never told her who. She could never figure out why, but if it was you, then it makes sense."

Ginny had called him her boyfriend? "So was it you?" Potter asked again.

"Yes," he admitted. "Gin and I were seeing each other during my seventh year."

"And that's when you fell in love with her," the other man concluded.

"We both work for the Ministry, Potter." Draco knew the excuse was weak.

"But so does my fiancée. Hermione may not be a gossip, but she does listen to it. Someone would have known something. From what she says, and I saw at Ministry functions, the two of you barely acknowledged each other. I'd bet you hadn't even spoken until Dumbledore arranged for you to meet."

Draco was saved from responding by another member of their group approaching. "This conversation is finished, Potter. Don't bring it up again." They both turned their attention to the other man.

"We're only a hundred or so meters away now. Are the two of you ready?"

Draco nodded. He'd been ready for this confrontation for weeks. Turning to Potter he said, "Leave my father to me. I don't want him killed."

"Malfoy—"

"I'll take him back to Azkaban. I don't want him killed."

The black-haired man opened his mouth to argue, but he stopped himself. It was obvious Malfoy had his reasons for what he was about to do. "Okay. What about Snape?"

"What about him?" Draco questioned. "My father took him against his will. Find him and set him loose. He'll help us."

Harry withdrew his wand from his robe. "I guess it's now or never, then."


	25. 25

Draco Malfoy wasn't one for celebrating – unless it was following a Slytherin victory over Gryffindor. So after the battle had ended, he didn't think twice about finding a pub, like most of the other Aurors. Instead, he unshrunk his broom, asked Kingsley Shacklebolt to point him in the direction of Berlin, and took off. The only person he wanted to be celebrating with was Ginny. Once he arrived in Berlin, he found the nearest Apparition point, and set off toward Brighton.

He wasn't sure if she would even be there. Her letter had mentioned she might go, but hadn't said definitely. But Draco checked there first, because if he went to his mother's, there would be no getting away from her. He wanted Ginny, not Narcissa, to be the first to learn the details of Lucius' death. He knew his mother would hear about it soon enough from Severus.

It was the middle of the night when he arrived. Draco was careful to be quiet, not wanting to disturb her if she was there. Mostly he wanted to crawl into bed next to her, wrap his body around hers, and stay there for the next week. It was an unlikely scenario, but something he longed for.

He left his bag and broom on the couch, knowing the house elf would take care of it in the morning. He dropped his cloak in the hall, along with his boots. Draco opened the door to Ginny's room, but it was obvious she wasn't there. In fact, the entire flat looked untouched. If she'd been there, she'd cleaned up after herself.

Her scent assaulted him as soon as he opened his bedroom door. With a soft-spoken _Lumos_ Draco could see her body illuminated by wand light. She was there, her red hair contrasting with his black bed sheets. He quickly stripped down to his boxers, and rounded the bed to the other side. Gently pulling up the sheets, Draco slipped beneath them. She was facing away from him and he molded his bare chest with her back, his arm pulling her tight against him. If Ginny knew he was there, she didn't wake up. She murmured something softly, but Draco didn't hear anything else. After about five minutes, he buried his face in her hair and willed sleep to come.

Several hours later, with light filtering in through the windows, Draco cursed himself for not pulling the drapes closed. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked down at the witch still sleeping peacefully. In the early morning sun he could clearly see the freckles sprinkled across her porcelain skin. They covered her shoulders, cheeks, and nose. He could even see them on her ears. Draco couldn't resist the temptation and kissed the delicate shell. She smelled delicious.

He allowed himself one last kiss before getting out of bed. When he came back, Ginny's brown eyes were open and staring at him. "Hello."

"Hello," she responded. "When'd you get here?"

"Last night." Draco was having trouble getting his legs to move. "You were asleep."

The redhead nodded. "You could've woken me." She ran her eyes over him, mentally cataloging any bruises or scratches. "Is everything...did everything...Are you okay?"

"Yes." Draco eyed the spot he'd just left, desperately wanting to join her under the sheets again. "Would you like to hear about it?"

Ginny nodded again. "But first, will you come here?"

Her request broke him out of his immobilized state and he quickly rejoined her on the bed. Ginny's arms wrapped around him in a tight hug and he pulled her close. They fell to the bed, a tangle of arms and legs. It felt so good to have her in his arms again. It just felt...right.

"I missed you," she whispered. "So much."

"I love you, Ginny."

His words tore a sob from her chest. "Forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" Draco looked at her. "What do I need to forgive you for?"

"The argument before you left. I knew you had to go and I should have supported you. I'm so sorry, Draco."

"Don't worry, love." He leaned down and kissed her gently. "I missed you, too."

His kisses soon turned frantic as he realized he could have lost her, but didn't. Until a few days ago, he wasn't even sure if she'd be waiting for him when it was all done. And now, to find her really there, it was overwhelming. "I need you." 

Ginny pushed him away. "Draco—"

"Shhh." Reaching down, Draco lifted the hem her nightgown. "I want you." His hand found her thigh and then moved up. "Do you want me?" 

She could see his need for her in his eyes and she couldn't deny him. "I want you, too." Ginny sat up and helped him pull the gown over her head. Lying back down, she opened her arms to him.

It occurred to them sometime later that they should probably talk about the last month. Draco didn't want to revisit their row, but he knew it was necessary. Besides, Ginny was where she was supposed to be after such a long time.

"What happened to you?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see it in your eyes, Draco. You seem haunted. Something happened out there, what was it?" She looked up at him. "Will you tell me?"

He couldn't deny her anything. "What you see is death, love."

"Death?" Ginny left the second question unasked.

"Two Aurors and some Death Eaters. Bellatrix is dead. And Potter finished the job. I saw Voldemort's body with my own eyes."

"And Snape? Lucius?"

"We were able to free Snape. I imagine he will be reuniting with my mother sometime today, and then they will both be here."

Ginny knew he was intentionally avoiding her second question. "We can pretend to not be home."

He smiled at that. "I don't think that will keep my mother away." 

"How did Bellatrix die?"

Draco exhaled slowly. This was part of what he couldn't explain. "Potter and I came along after everyone else, and they were already engaged in battle when we arrived. I didn't see Snape, so I went to find him. The others looked to have the situation under control, and I made a promise to my mother. The camp was relatively small and it seemed that they were getting ready to move again. I knew when I found Snape he would likely be immobilized and wouldn't be of much help to us. I just hoped he was alive.

"My aunt was guarding him. When she saw me, she started to rant against the decisions I made and how I was a disgrace to the Malfoy name. She told me that my father wished me dead because of my betrayal. Then she began to _Crucio_ me."

"Draco—"

He placed a finger over her lips. "There's more. Let me finish." When Ginny nodded, he continued. "During training, they taught us how to lessen the effects of the curse, which helped in the beginning. However, Bella has perfected the use of _Cruciatus_, and it soon became too much for me to fight against. The pain was unbearable, but I knew I couldn't give into it. I refused to let her steal my sanity. At some point after that decision, my father found us."

Her husband heard her gasp, but he didn't react. If he stopped the story to comfort her, he might never finish it. "He saved my life, Gin. He could have joined in, or just killed me, but he didn't. Instead, he stopped Bellatrix. I was on the ground while they exchanged words, and she pointed her wand at me and started to curse me again, but Father stopped her. He killed her."

Draco couldn't bring himself to say anything else. He could hear his voice in his head, saying the words, but it was still hard to believe. His father, despite all that he'd done recently, had saved his life. "Are you okay?" his wife asked.

"Yes."

She sighed in relief. There was another question she needed to ask, but Ginny didn't know if she had the words. No matter what Lucius Malfoy had done, he was still Draco's father. It was obvious to her that Draco cared for him. "And...Lucius?"

"Afterwards he told me where Snape was, and then told me to look after my mother. I think I knew then what was going to happen, but I couldn't fathom it. I think he also told Snape to look after me. Next, my father told me he loved me. I can't remember the last time he said that to me. He then told me to leave with Snape and go home to my wife. I let Snape take my arm and lead me away. Something told me to look back, and when I did I saw my father do something I never expected. He put his wand to his head, then I saw the green light. My father hit the ground before I could get back to him."

"Oh, Draco." She knew whatever she tried wouldn't comfort him, but she tried anyway. The redhead wrapped him tightly in a hug.


	26. 26

_Author's Notes: _I owe lots of thanks to all of my readers/reviewers, especially those who have been following this story since its days on my LJ. I'm glad to say it's finally finished. I might revisit this Draco and Ginny again some day, but for right now I'm glad to have a little bit of closure for my very favorite characters.

* * *

Over the next few months, Ginny Malfoy was put in a situation she never anticipated. The day after her reunion with Draco, the news broke that Voldemort and the Death Eaters suffered their final defeat. Harry Potter and the other Aurors were received as heroes in wizarding Britain.

Then something none of them would have ever expected happened. Before leaving Germany, Draco had arranged for Lucius and Bellatrix to be brought back to London. The decision surprised Ginny, but she stood by her husband. She had an advantage to almost everyone else – she knew Lucius had saved his son's life and all of his feelings concerning the deceased man would always be linked to that action. His first decision as head of the Malfoy family was to bury his aunt and father in their proper places.

Public outcry was overwhelming, and even the Minister tried to sway Draco. But he wouldn't change his mind – his father was born a Malfoy and his death made him no less a Malfoy. Bellatrix did not receive the formal funeral (mostly because he, his mother, and Tonks were the only family she had left), but she was laid to rest with her Black ancestors.

Less than a week after Lucius' internment, Ginny was shocked to learn of a vicious rumor being circulated among certain groups of women. She didn't associate with these women, but Pansy Parkinson, one of Draco's oldest friends and Ron's girlfriend, heard the rumor and brought it to Ginny. These women were saying that the reason Draco brought his father back from Germany was because of guilt from killing his father.

Knowing the information to be false, but not being in the place to refute it (Draco had been clear that he didn't want the true cause of his father's death to be known), she went to her husband. He'd reacted more calmly than she expected, even though he was displeased. Ginny could only hope the speculation wouldn't reach the mainstream press. The last thing she wanted was for Draco to have to face those accusations.

One week passed, and Ginny was hopeful when the news didn't break. She and Draco were finally starting to return to a normal routine. Draco was given an extra leave from the Ministry and she submitted her resignation. With Lucius' death, her status was elevated – she was no longer the wife of the Malfoy heir, but the wife of the head of the family. There were things she needed to learn and positions she must fill. Ginny was content to allow Narcissa to continue on in that role, but she wouldn't allow other upper echelon wizarding families to speak ill of Draco. If he needed her to do those things, then she would do them.

When she wasn't 'in training' she was spending time with her husband. Their marriage was young and despite the mutual love and respect they shared, they were practically strangers. Ginny did what she could to please Draco, wanting him to see that he hadn't made a mistake in marrying her. Sometimes, when she was left alone with her thoughts too long, the redhead would admit to herself that Draco deserved better than her as a wife. While she loved her mother, nothing Molly Weasley taught her prepared her for the current situation. Draco deserved someone like Pansy, Daphne, or Tracey – Slytherin girls who were raised to be society wives. If he were married to one of them, she likely wouldn't be struggling like Ginny was. Draco took every chance to reassure her that he wouldn't want another wife. She knew he loved her and was happy, but she still had her doubts.

It was three weeks after his return that the storm began. It first ran as an item in Rita Skeeter's gossip column. However, it wasn't long before all of Britain picked up on it. Draco was being accused of patricide by every major newspaper and magazine in the country, and he was left defenseless. His mother urged him to come out with the truth about Lucius' suicide, but he refused. The man had sacrificed himself to save Draco, and the least Draco could do was let him rest in peace.

The press couldn't prove the allegations, which made it only slightly better. He threatened to sue them for slander and libel, but it was an empty threat. They backed off when he sent his solicitors after them, but soon they realized there was little he could do.

Eventually the two sides reached an impasse – Draco couldn't stop them from reporting the rumors and he did nothing to disprove them. The press requested he allow the Ministry to use _Priori Incantato_ to prove his innocence. Draco declined the request. As he explained to Ginny, they could speculate and accuse all they wanted but as long as there was no definitive proof either way, the secret was safe.

A day after he told her this, she went to him with a suggestion. "Have you ever thought of leaving Britain?"

Draco looked at her curiously. "Why would I leave Britain?"

She shrugged uncomfortably. "We could go somewhere else, have a fresh start. It'd be nice if you go take your lunch without being accosted. Or if we could go to the market for groceries without having to answer a thousand questions about your father."

"Gin—"

"Draco," she interrupted, "These people are holding us as prisoners in our own lives. It isn't right." The redhead sat down to next to him and took his hand. "We could leave this behind, love, and go somewhere else. Somewhere that they won't care about your father's death or our marriage. Or any of the things they keep bothering us with."

"You want to run."

"I didn't say that. We need a break, Draco. This is killing us."

"Killing us?" the blond echoed. "Ginny, are you unhappy?"

"What? Draco, no—"

He stood and moved away from her. The only reason he was holding everything together so well was her, and now she came to him with this? "I know it's been a lot and that this wasn't part of our arrangement, but it's just a little bit longer. It'll be okay again, Gin. I'll _make_ it okay again."

She could hear the desperation in his voice and she wanted to reassure him, but Ginny didn't know what to say. She was unhappy, but it wasn't his fault. She wanted them to be normal again and as long as that horrible rumor was floating around out there, they wouldn't be normal. "Draco, do you think I want to leave Britain or that I want to leave you?"

His silence spoke volumes. Ginny was out of her seat instantly and crossing the room to him. The redhead wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. He made no move to hug her back. "I love you. There's no place I'd rather be than by your side, but I know how hard this is for you. I just thought some time away would help."

Draco sighed heavily. "Gin, I'm sorry." His voice was soft and full of emotion. "I know you're only trying to make things better. But I can't run from this. It will follow us, wherever we go. We have to stick it out, love."

His wife nodded against his chest. "Wherever you go, I go. If you want to stay here, then we stay here."

He brought his hands up to her face, running his fingers through her hair. "Ginny, I would follow you wherever you go. If you ran, I wouldn't let you get very far. Do you know why?"

She shook her head.

"Because you're my life. When it comes to you, I have no pride. At the end of my seventh year, I was foolish. I won't make that mistake again. So if you think we should leave Britain, then we will."

"You're right. We shouldn't have to leave. You haven't done anything wrong. The story will go away eventually, we just have to wait it out."

* * *

The rumors seemed to follow them for a long time, but eventually they did die. When it was obvious Draco would not cooperate with an investigation, the press and Ministry were forced to drop the issue. It would occasionally come up, but for the most part, life went on as normal.

Once they were left alone, the Malfoys began to consider a second wedding ceremony. Neither could deny that the first ceremony was lacking and both of their mothers continued to object. Molly Weasley could hardly get over the fact that she hadn't been able to plan the wedding of her only daughter. Narcissa Malfoy, knowing the real reason behind their hurried wedding, objected for different reasons. She wanted the endless questions about their relationship to end.

In the end, the decision was left to Draco and Ginny. Both of them liked the idea of a ceremony with their family, but neither wanted to discount the original ceremony. Even though it was unconventional, everything about the day was special to them. Ginny was especially against telling their family they hadn't been in love when they married. The confession to Narcissa aside, she felt like their marriage was just picking up where they left off years before. She knew her mother and father were both traditionalists and would have strong objections to a marriage not rooted in love.

Draco didn't like keeping the information from Ginny's parents, but he understood her reasoning. While their union wasn't ideal, for him it was always about love. But he never wanted her parents to think their decision to marry was about anything but mutual respect and a genuine affection for each other. Besides, for Draco, the only thing that mattered was that at the end of the day he went home to Ginny. After much debate and discussion, the couple decided to leave things alone for the moment. If they decided to renew their vows at a later date, then they could do that.

* * *

Ron Weasley glared at the newspaper. There was no way she'd done it to them again! They'd sent out a birth announcement before telling anyone else. He blamed Malfoy for this – Ginny was certainly more considerate than that. Malfoy was all about images though, and he probably couldn't wait for the world to know that his line would continue.

The redhead was going to discuss it with the git. He couldn't keep alienating his sister from her family. He stood from behind his desk and went to the fireplace. Ron was reaching for his Floo powder when Pansy appeared in the grate. "Love?"

He crouched down in front of her. "Yes, Pansy?"

"Are you ready?" The dark-haired girl looked at her fiancée. "They're waiting for us."

"Who?" he questioned. Ron couldn't remember an appointment.

She rolled her eyes. "Your sister and Draco. Didn't you receive an owl?"

"I did not. However, I read something interesting in the _Prophet_ this morning. It seems I'm an uncle."

"Yes, Draco sent out the announcements this morning. You didn't get one at your flat?"

He shook his head. "The git didn't send me one."

Pansy struggled to hide her amusement. Leave it to Draco to exclude Ginny's brother from the celebration. It was good to know some things never changed. "The baby was born late last night. Draco didn't include the sex or name, instead inviting everyone over to meet the newest member of their family."

"Leave it to bleeding Malfoy—"

The dark-haired girl cut him off. "Ron, we don't have time for that. We were expected at their flat ten minutes ago. Are you ready?"

Ron continued to grumble about his brother-in-law, before finally noticing his fiancé's annoyed expression. Even if he didn't like Ginny's husband, Pansy wouldn't tolerate his grumblings towards her oldest friend. "I'll meet you there."

She smiled up at him. "Good. I'll see you in a minute."

Her head disappeared from the fireplace and the flames returned to their normal color. Ron doused the flame and gathered his wand from his desk. With one last glance at his desk, the youngest Weasley brother Apparated to the flat his sister shared with the git.

His entire family was already inside the flat. Pansy met him at the door and immediately straightened his robes and tie. "Hello, love."

Ron looked past his fiancé, distracted. He could see his mother passing a baby to his father. He could also see his sister sitting in a large chair, Malfoy standing guard over her. Malfoy's eyes never left the child. Ron leaned down and absently kissed Pansy's cheek. "Hello. Is it a girl or a boy?"

Pansy looked up at him. She hoped Ron would manage to be civil during the visit. "A boy. Evander Black Malfoy."

He couldn't help it, Ron felt himself begin to smile. "I'm going to speak to Gin." Ron kissed Pansy on the cheek again before leaving her. His fiancée watched him go.

When Ron reached Ginny, he leaned down and kissed her. "Hello, love."

"Ron," she smiled up at him. "I'm glad you made it."

"Would I miss it?" he questioned. Ron crouched in front of her and took his hand. "A boy. Congratulations."

"There was never any doubt. You know how rare girls are in the Weasley family, and they're just as rare in the Malfoy line. I was hoping for a girl, but I guess there's always next time."

Her brother made a face at the idea of her having more children with Malfoy. Ginny laughed at him. "You know I love him, Ron."

"I know, Gin. As long as he makes you happy."

She nodded. "He does. I think he knows if he doesn't, then he'll have to answer to you."

"I never knew Malfoy was so smart." He smiled. "Would you mind if I left you, so I could hold my new nephew?"

"Go. See how beautiful he is." Ginny watched as her brother left her, and felt Draco step up directly behind her. "I'm not sure I've ever been so happy."

Her husband put his hand on her shoulder and leaned down to her ear. "Would you be surprised if I said I want you to say that every day for the rest of our lives?"

Ginny turned her head so that her lips met his cheek. "I'm counting on it." She stifled a yawn.

"Tired, love?"

"A little bit."

He was instantly helping her out of her chair and towards the bedroom. The other guests allowed their attention to be pulled from the newborn, each of them in awe of the affection between the new parents.

Draco was oblivious to the stares, intent on helping his wife to their bed. He gently lifted her so that she rested against the pillows. "You should sleep."

Ginny thought about arguing for a moment. There were reasons she shouldn't, of course. "What about—"

"I'll take care of it," Draco told her. He pressed the back of his hand to her cheek. "You're exhausted, as you should be. I'll take care of everything."

"You'll be nice?" she questioned.

He nodded once. "My mother wouldn't have it any other way."

The redhead smiled. "At least I can depend on someone to keep you in line." Her eyes began to drift closed. "Love you."

"I love you, too." Draco kissed her briefly on the mouth. "Sleep."

He stayed with her until her breathing evened out and she was asleep. He kissed her forehead once more before getting up. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his body around hers and sleep, but there were guests to take care of. As well as Evander, the new Malfoy heir.

Draco stopped at the door and let his gaze drift over his sleeping wife one more time. He felt his heart swell with love and adoration for her. He pulled the door closed behind him and approached his mother who was holding his son. He could see the tears pooling in her eyes. "How are you, Mum?"

"I'm excellent. You did well. I think I'll call him Evan, if that's okay with you."

He nodded. "Evan Malfoy." Draco studied his mother, and her thoughtful expression. "What else?"

Narcissa smiled wistfully, remembering a time similar to this a long time ago. "I was just thinking we have Lucius to thank for all of this."

The blond rarely allowed himself to think of his father, but at the moment he knew his mother was right. As he looked over at his son, Draco silently promised to be the best father he could be. He wanted to be the father his father started to be, but couldn't quite manage. Draco also promised he'd never allow anyone or anything to come between him, Ginny, and their life together.

-_finis_-


End file.
